Inveigle
by MissMadtastic
Summary: REPORT: Washington police are now saying the man responsible for murdering police chief of Forks, Charlie Swan, 41, and sexually assaulting Bella Swan, 15, was the 'Grey-eyed Butcher'. He is believed to have raped and killed over 35 women across the country. "I will not rest until I have this scumbag in custody." Said Detective Billy Black of Seattle, WA.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky bitch :)_**

**_Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed._**

**_This is going to be one helluva ride, you ready for it? R&R, please!  
_**

**_Warning: Strong sadistic brutal violence, rape (Including a minor) and torture, and language._**

**_Songs: Seven Devils (Remix) - Florence and The Machine  
_**

**_They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul_**

**Seven devils all around you**  
**Seven devils in your house**  
**See I was dead when I woke up this morning**  
**I'll be dead before the day is done**  
**Before the day is done.**

* * *

Preface.

_July 2010._

The sun was just setting and casting off pinks, oranges, and purples.

My dad, Charlie, and I were in our small kitchen; eating sausage pizza. We were laughing about me hitting Mike Newton in the back of the head in gym.

"Can I write you a note out of gym?" He asked me teasingly.

"I wish!" I laughed as I picked up my Pepsi.

"So, Bells," He began seriously, "I wanted to talk to you about your mom."

"What about her?" I wondered.

"She's getting married again; she wanted you to be apart of that," He told me.

I pouted, "Do I have to?" I asked.

He laughed, "Of course not, baby, you can do whatever you want," He reassured me.

I grinned at him, "You're the best dad ever, you know that?" I told him.

His mustache twitched, "What do you want?" He demanded.

"Can I go to Seattle with Jess next weekend to see a concert? Please! Oh, please, dad! Her older sister will be there and we'll be back super early!" I begged.

"Let me think about it-" He started to say but my squealing cut him off.

"Yay! Thanks, dad! I've gotta call Jess and tell her! Oh, man! This is so awesome! You are seriously the coolest dad ever!" I gushed; trying to get those brownie points.

"Now hold on, Bella, I'm going to want to meet Jessica's sister and everyone who is going; I'm going to need phone numbers; I'm going to need all the information about the concert," He listed.

"Of course! All that can be arranged!" I said bouncing in my seat.

"I'm trusting you here to be an adult, Bells, I don't-"

There was a loud bang from the living room. Charlie stood up and told me stay put. I stayed in the kitchen and listened. Suddenly, there were sounds of a struggle. A loud grunt followed a thud.

"Dad?" I called out and waited for an answer. I stood up and inched toward the living room. I looked around the wall and saw Charlie laying on the floor. I rushed to him and dropped to my knees, "Dad! Daddy! Wake up! Please!" I shook him.

A hand jerked me up by my hair; causing me to scream. The same hand covered my mouth.

"Stop screaming, Isabella," A voice growled. It was a man- deep and rough.

I wanted to ask _why? _Why was he doing this? The tears streaked down my cheeks and pooled at his hand.

"I'm going to release your mouth; if you scream I will cut out your tongue, nod if you understand," He instructed. I nodded. "Good, now-" He removed his hand, "I want you to sit on the couch; if you move I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to," He told me.

I did as I was told and sat on the green couch. The man was tall and thin. He was white- I could see his hands. He was dressed in all black: pants, shirt, shoes and a ski mask. His eyes were grey and his teeth were really white. He smelled like old spice. I watched as he locked the front door and closed all the blinds. He bent down and grabbed Charlie; setting him in the recliner he loved so much. He tied Charlie to the chair; tying his wrists and ankles.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally broke my silence.

The man paused and looked up at me, "What do you mean? After this, you and I are going to be great friends," He said and resumed what he was doing.

I tried to pinpoint his accent. It didn't sounds like he was from Washington. Maybe the west coast? California was just under us. He sounded young-ish to me.

"What should I call you?" I asked him.

Charlie always told me if I were ever in this situation I should talk to the kidnapper and make him think of me as a human being and not an object.

"You can call me Grey," He replied as he yanked on the ropes; making sure it was tight.

I lowered my eyes, "I was supposed to go over to my friends house tonight," I said randomly.

"You have new plans now."

"What's going to happen?" I whispered to myself; to him and to God.

"You and I are going to get to know each other better after we get your father out of the way," He said; glancing my way.

Panic bubbled up my throat, "What? What do you mean get him out of the way?" I sobbed.

"Isabella, our weekend is about you; not your father," He said slowly as if I was stupid.

"Don't kill him! Please! You can put him in the basement or something! Just, please, don't kill my daddy!" I pleaded, the tears flowing like a river.

"Everything's going to be okay, now, I want you to watch me," He commanded.

My eyes followed his hands as he pulled a very large knife from a bag. He held it in his left hand and pressed it to Charlie's throat. "NO!" As soon as the word left my mouth, his hand moved and blood spurted out. It covered me and I started screaming; praying that someone would hear me. Before I knew what was happening, my stomach was unloading itself on the carpet in front of me.

He started to laugh, "Don't worry, Isabella, I think everyone has that reaction the first time they see someone die!" He told me, amused.

"You're sick! You fucking sick bastard! Oh my God! Daddy! My dad! You killed my dad!" I choked on my own vomit.

Blood was everywhere- soaking the recliner, the tan carpet and me. My clothes were drenched in my fathers blood. I closed my eyes; begging myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare but I didn't and when I reopened my eyes, my dad was still dead in his favorite recliner.

"I know you're upset, Isabella, but there's really no need for name calling," He scolded me.

I stared at him, "If you're going to kill me then do it," I said emotionless.

He frowned, "I'm not going to kill you, baby, I'm going to play with you," He licked his lips and made a show of looking at my chest.

Oh God. I knew what he was going to do to me then. He was going to rape me- all weekend long. Tell me this wasn't happening.

"Come here," He demanded.

I didn't move. My legs wouldn't work and I wanted him to kill me.

"Now, Isabella!" He boomed; causing me to jump.

I stood up and moved toward him on unstable legs. He motioned for me to raise my arms and when I did, he took my shirt off. His fingers brushed over my blood stained bra; making me jerk away.

"Don't you fucking pull away, Isabella, you are mine to do what I want to! Do you understand?" He yanked my long hair.

I yelped and nodded my head. He fumbled with my jeans for a second before pushing them down my legs. I was left in my bra and underwear.

"You're better then I imagined," He murmured- to me or himself I didn't know.

I found a spot on the wall behind him and kept my eyes trained on that. _Go somewhere else, go somewhere else_, I told myself.

"Come on, I have something planned for you," He said and then tossed me over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs.

This was it, I was going to lose my virginity. I was going to lose my virginity by rape. What had I done to make this happen? Why was this happening to me? I thought I was a good girl- I did my homework and listened to Charlie. I didn't understand.

He threw me on my bed and I scrambled to get up but he held me down.

"Flip on your stomach," He ordered.

I froze; not moving. He huffed and grabbed my neck; forcing me onto my stomach. I felt his hands on me. He unhooked my bra and smoothed his fingers across my back. When he went for my underwear, I whimpered.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to make you feel so good," He told me as he pulled my underwear down my legs.

He moved away from me and suddenly the radio turned on. It was a popular song that I knew.

_I don't know, if you feel the way I do, if you leave, I'm gonna find you._

"No," I started to bawl.

His hands were on me again, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, Isabella," He repeated and then his fingers were touching me down there.

He spit on his hand and rubbed it on me, lubing me up. I felt his dick pressing against me. One of his hands held onto my hip as shoved himself into me violently.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in agony and tried to move away from him.

"Don't move or I'll tie you up!" He threatened but I didn't care.

I had to get away from the pain. I was being split into two.

"Get off of me! Stop!" I screeched.

He grabbed my hair and ripped my head up; bringing his face down to mine, "Shut the fuck up," and then he slapped me across the face. His ring gouged my cheek and I howled in pain.

His hips were pounding against my ass now and the burning was unbearable. I reached my arms out; desperate to hang onto something. I found purchase on my headboard.

"You were a virgin," He grunted and pushed deeper; forcing me to cry so hard I was gagging. "I'm the first person to ever be inside your body."

I couldn't take it. I started to kick my legs but he put his weight on me.

"Stop! Please! I can't take it anymore! Please!" I begged and tried to roll from under him.

His fingers bruised my hips as he started to strike me repeating. My body locked and I shoved my face into the comforter. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a weird sensation spread through my lower half. He had orgasmed inside of me. He pulled out of me and his semen seeped down my thighs. He rolled off of me and laid on his back; panting heavily. Afterwards, he made me shower, washing away any evidence that was there. Blood ran down my legs and down the drain in a swirl of red bubbles. He rubbed the soap over my stomach; telling me how much that meant to him. I didn't respond. I was numb. When I got out of the shower, the ache I felt was horrible.

"Can I have something for the pain, please?" I asked, tears still pouring down my swollen cheeks.

"Of course, my little Swan," He kissed the top of my head and went to get me medicine.

_Sick fuck._

I looked toward the window. The sun was just starting to come up. I thought about jumping out but I was on the second floor and if I broke my leg I wouldn't make it far. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Pain shot through my shoulder where he had yanked. I was sure it was dislocated. There was a noise in the hallway, near the door, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

"Bella? Oh my God! Bella, can you hear me?" A familiar voice shouted.

My eyes shot open and I was sure I was dreaming. I started to wail. "Billy? Oh God, Billy! He's still here! You have to be careful!" I panicked.

"He got away, Bella, he went out the backdoor, don't worry, we'll catch him," He swore.

I looked over him. His long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, his dark eyes and tanned skin. He was tall and muscular. He was Charlie's best friend and also a cop. I immediately felt safe. He wrapped a blanket around my naked body and lifted me up before carrying me downstairs. Only once we were in the ambulance, Billy holding my hand, I relaxed, and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky bitch :)**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Thanks for reading!_  
_**

* * *

**_Songs: Broken Crown - Mumford and Sons  
_**

**_But oh my heart, was flawed I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand consign me not to darkness_**

**So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down**  
**I'll never wear your broken crown**  
**I took the road and I fucked it all away**  
**Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace.**

* * *

___So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand._**_ -_**_Isaiah 41:10_

* * *

Chapter One.

_The ricochet._

* * *

_October 2013._

Halloween. A fun tradition. I hated it.

I walked away from the Coffee Fanatic where I worked and toward my old, beat-up truck. I climbed in; slamming the heavy door shut before cranking up the heat. It was only in the fifties today, not _that_ cold but just cold enough for me to want the heat on. I started my truck; it came on with a loud rumble of life. As I was pulling out of the parking lot, my cell phone dinged; letting me know I had a text. I picked up my HTC One and saw it was from my brother, Emmett. He asked when I would be home because he was going out for Chinese food. I texted him back and told him I was on my way and that I wanted beef and broccoli. He texted back saying he knew. That made me smile. I turned on the radio as the rain began to fall. A song was just ending.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here? I don't know if you feel the way I do, if you leave I'm gonna find you._

"And that was Please don't go by Mike Posner an older song that still has it! Now..." The guy talking on the radio faded out and I started having a panic attack.

My chest tightened and I had to pull over. I shoved the door open and fell to the ground. My knees of my pants soaked as I dug my fingers into the soggy grass. I started to sob and heave as I struggled to not vomit. The rain was coming down hard now; drenching me and making me shiver. After a few minutes of deep breathes, I stood up on shaky legs and climbed into the warm cab of my truck. I looked over at my phone and grabbed it. I dialed the only person that could make me feel better.

"_Bella?_" Billy answered on the first ring.

"Hey," I sniffled, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I need to talk, do you have a minute?" I asked.

"_Of course, I always have time for you, baby girl, now, tell me what's wrong,_" He replied.

"A song came on the radio while I was driving and it was... it was the song from that night; I just freaked out, it triggered something horrible in me," I told him, sounding like a complete baby.

"_Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, are you okay now? Do you need Jake to come over and get you?_" He asked me.

"No, don't bother him, I'm heading home now to Emm, he picked up Chinese," I said.

"_Beef and broccoli,_" He said immediately; making me laugh.

"Yeah, you know me so well, anyway, thanks for listening to me, I better get back on the road, Emm's gonna be wondering where I am and you know he'll send out a search party," I joked.

"_He's a good man, your brother, I'm glad you have him,_" He murmured.

"Me too, well, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything goes with therapy, I'm sure I'll have lots to talk about now," I laughed without humor.

"_Okay, baby girl, be careful driving home; shoot me a text when you get home so I know you're safe,_" He told me.

"Okay," I agreed, "Bye, Billy, love you."

"_Love you too, Bells, talk to you later._"

I got off the phone and made the journey back to our house. Three years ago, after I was released from the hospital, my older brother, Emmett, who had been in college, came down from Seattle and stayed with me. He was six years older and was going to school to be a physical therapist. The doctors thought it was perfect. Social Services got involved and since I had no other family that would take me in (my mother included) Emmett stepped up. Once I was healed enough to move, I went to live with him in his two bedroom apartment. A couple weeks in the small apartment and Emmett realized we'd need something a little bigger, so, with the money Charlie had left him, he bought us a small house just outside of the city. The first couple of months were hard. I was constantly afraid and I mean, afraid of everything. I wouldn't leave the house because I was so scared he would get me. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't do anything, I was just a body there. It scared Emm and he set up an intervention. He was really harsh but his words worked and I snapped out of it.

He made me realize that I shouldn't be scared. I had survived the worst possible thing that could happen to me. I was strong. I wasn't the weak little girl that Grey thought I was. I wouldn't let him win. So, I started going back to school in Seattle. I made new friends and I tried to move on. That didn't mean I didn't have problems. Major problems. I still had nightmares every night and I couldn't be near men. I couldn't have a relationship of any kind with a man, it was just too hard for me. I freaked out. It was something I was trying to work on with my therapist, Kate. I didn't want to be scared anymore. I didn't want a man that couldn't hurt me anymore to control my life but I always had Charlie's face in the back of my mind. That's what kept me scared. That's what kept me sheltered from men.

Emmett had tried to bring his friends over and I would freak out if any of them stood too close to me. I felt bad but I couldn't help it. If any of them went to touch my arm or something I would flinch and escape across the room. I knew they thought I was a freak and I knew it upset Emm but I didn't know how to shut if off. I didn't know how to_ stop it_. So I stayed in my room while he had friends over. It seemed like the only men I could be around was Billy, Jacob and Emmett. They were family. Billy's son, Jake, and I grew up together. We were practically brother and sister. He was always there for me. He became extra protective while I was in the hospital. He wouldn't let anyone come into my room. Especially when reporters and news people started to bug me. Jake was the nicest guy ever but he was intimating. He was over six feet tall and all muscle. He looked a lot like his dad- dark hair that he kept short, dark eyes and tanned skin. Those were the only guys I needed in my life. Those were the ones I could handle.

I pulled up to our house and noticed all the lights were turned off. I sent a text to Billy; telling him I had a funny feeling and that all the lights were off. He told me to stay where I was. Of course I didn't listen though. I never did. I got out of my truck and made my way up the paved walk-way. I walked up the steps of the porch and stood in front of the red door. I waited for second to see if I could hear anything inside but I couldn't. I pulled my key out of my purse with shaky hands and went to unlock the door but when I pushed on it, it opened by itself.

"Oh God, please," I said out loud as I walked down the hallway toward the living room; flipping on lights as I did.

When I rounded the corner to the living room, I saw an image that I never wanted to see as long as I had lived. Emmett was sitting on the cream-colored love seat and blood surrounded him. His throat was cut so deep he was almost decapitated. His eyes were closed and his hands were bound by rope. There was a note written in the blood.

**_SOON._**

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

I sat in a cold, black chair that I knew well.

I was covered in blood and deja vu hit me like a semi-truck. I wiped my hands free of blood on my pants. I started to hyperventilate and I got up so fast I knocked my chair over. I went to the door and yanked it open. I smacked right into another person as I was trying to find a bathroom.

"Please," I begged the person, "Show me where the bathroom is!" I didn't even look up. I just let them lead me in. When they didn't follow me inside, I turned to look back. "Come inside with me."

I noticed it was a young guy. He was tall and thin with the greenest eyes I had ever seen. His hair was light brown and disarrayed as if he had only ran his fingers through it. He was, hands down, the handsomest guy I had ever seen. He smelled nice, like wilderness, cinnamon and something else. I felt calm around him. _Safe_. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a look of hesitation.

"Please, I just need to wash the blood off," I continued to look at his gorgeous face. My eyes traced his full lips and sharp jaw.

"Okay," He finally spoke and his voice was as beautiful as his face was.

He followed me into the ladies room silently and watched as I turned on the sink. I made the water boiling hot and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. I wiped my face; the burning water leaving my skin red. I scrubbed my arms and chest; desperate to get the blood off of me. When I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror -brown hair stringy with blood and brown eyes that were swollen and pale skin spattered with dried blood- it hit me. I was alone. I had nobody. I had lost my brother. The man who had stepped up to raise me when nobody else would. My hero. I started to sob as I continued to rub. A hand covering mine made me pause in what I was doing. I looked up and into green eyes.

"It's okay," He said softly.

I broke down, crying harder than ever, and clung to the man. "He killed my brother," I blubbered, "He killed my Emm and now he's going to kill me, he's never going to stop, he's going to kill everyone I love."

The man rubbed his hand up and down my back; soothing me. "He's not going to touch you," He promised me.

"It's been three years, why now? Why is he doing this to me?" I asked and wiped my face on his nice shirt. I didn't care.

"He's a monster, this is what he gets off on, we're going to get him though, I won't let him touch you," He told me with a fierceness I didn't understand.

I pulled away and sniffled, "Sorry about your shirt," I said embarrassed.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, do you feel a little bit better now?" He asked me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. They stung. "Thank you for listening to me, this isn't how I thought I would be spending my night."

"I'm so sorry about your brother," His voice was quiet and gentle.

I shrugged, "You should probably stay away from me, everyone who hangs around me winds up dead, I wouldn't want that to happen to you," I told him.

He looked down for a second before looking back up at me, "I'm a cop, I have to deal with death everyday, it's just part of the job, some times life is like that too, death is just apart of life," He said.

I nodded absently; thinking about what he had just said.

"We should probably get back, Billy will be looking for you."

I followed him out of the bathroom and back to the holding room.

"Do you want me to stay?" He wondered.

"Do you have to be somewhere? I don't want to keep you," I rushed.

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "I don't have anywhere to be. I'm Edward, by the way." He sat beside me.

We were silent for a couple minutes before I started to talk. I talked about random things. About Emmett, about Charlie, about my childhood, about how I hated fishing but I still went with Charlie because it made him happy. I told him about wanting a dog, a Doberman, because they were fiercely protective and that's what I needed in my life.

I wanted to hear about him, so I asked about his life. He told me that he was adopted; that his birth parents were murdered when he was ten. That he wasn't there, he was at his grandparents for the night. He said that that was when he decided he wanted to be a cop. He wanted to serve and to protect. He told me about his parents - birth and adoptive. He loved his adoptive parents with such love that it made me realize I had never felt that. He said he grew up normally; he had two siblings. A young sister, Alice, and a older brother, Masen. Masen was his adoptive parents birth son and Alice was adopted. He loved them like they were his blood-related siblings and to him, they were. He told me about the Golden Retriever he grew up with, Goldie, and how much it hurt him when she passed away.

I realized as we talked, that I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to hear everything about his life. I was intrigued by this beautiful man in front of me. He made me forget about all the pain that was inside of me. I wanted to stay with him and talk. Talk about anything and everything but too soon, Billy came walking in. I told him about everything I had done that night leading up to me finding Emm.

"I want you to come stay with me and Jake tonight, Bells," He said.

"I don't want to burden you, Billy, I can stay in a hotel tonight, when will I be able to go back into my house?" I questioned.

"Bella, it's probably going to take months before you can go back but you can't be by yourself, you're going to need protective detail," He told me and then looked at Edward, "Edward, I want you to stay with Bella tonight until we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Yes, sir," Edward agreed easily.

Billy looked back at me, "I don't want to hear any arguing, Bells, this is for your own safety, we'll decide what we're going to do in the morning," He said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Good, now, get out of here, take a shower, get something to eat and relax," He instructed me.

"Okay, Billy, I'm..." I was at a loss for words.

"I know," He said with sad eyes, "I love you, Bells, be careful and call me when you get to the hotel or wherever you decide."

"I love you, too, and I will, I promise." I kissed his warm cheek.

He looked at Edward, "You take care of her, Edward, she's my daughter and if anything happens to her..." He shook his head.

"Nothing will happen, sir, I'll protect her," Edward reassured him and with one more hug, we were leaving the police station.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady :)**

**Sorry for the delay, I'm moving on Thursday across the country, so I've been busy doing last minute packing. I'm not sure when I'll upload next but as soon as I get internet in my new house, I will definitely upload a chapter, even if it's a short one. Just so you guys know I'm still alive. Lol. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Thanks for reading!_  
_**

* * *

**_Song: Draw your swords - Angus and Julia Stone_**

**_See her come down, through the clouds  
I feel like a fool  
I aint got nothing left to give  
Nothing to lose_**

**_So come on Love, draw your swords_**  
**_Shoot me to the ground_**  
**_You are mine, I am yours_**  
**_Lets not fuck around_**

**_Cause you are, the only one_**  
**_Cause you are, the only one_**

* * *

___Now faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see._**_ -_**_Hebrews 11:1__  
_

* * *

Chapter Two.

_Perfect Strangers._

* * *

Officer Edward's car was... _sexy_.

It was a Ferrari California in Silver and I didn't even want to touch it, afraid I would hurt it or something.

"Are you sure you want me to get into your car? I might mess it up or something; it's really a beautiful car," I babbled.

He looked at me, amused, "Just get in, Bella," He said and opened the door for me. I climbed in stiffly, worried that I would get blood on his leather seats but he climbed in and told me to relax. "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"I- I'm not very hungry," I said; my voice hushed.

"You have to eat, I know this whole day has been a shock for you but you have to eat something; keep your strength up," He told me.

I nodded, unsure what to say but decided not to argue, "Okay, how about pizza, do you like pizza?" I asked.

He smirked, "Who doesn't? What do you like on your pizza?" He asked and messed with his phone as he drove.

"I like Sausage and mushrooms," I replied.

"A girl who knows my heart," He teased.

I smiled at him, a blush taking over my face, "Well, I don't know anybody who doesn't like pizza." I shrugged.

"I'm sure there are people out there that don't like pizza, there's always someone," He murmured.

I looked at him with the corner of my eye but didn't say anything else. We drove in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. I was comfortable.

"Some times..." I started, "Some times, I wonder why I even bother to go on, you know? Like, he'll kill me eventually so maybe I should just kill myself first."

He looked over at me, his face expressionless, "You give up, that's letting him win, Bella, and I don't want him to, I want to be the one who catches him and the one who gets to slam my knee into his neck as I handcuff him, spending the rest of his life in jail won't be enough justice for you, hell, there will never be _enough_ justice but knowing he's behind bars where he can't hurt you, will put me at ease," He said.

I just stared at him; not knowing what to say. I finally settled on, "Thank you, nobody's ever cared before."

His eyes met mine and he frowned, "Everyone cares, Bella, everyone."

When we pulled up to his house, I was nervous. All the lights in his house were off and I was hit with a strong feeling of déjà vu. He could sense I was nervous and took my hand; telling me it would be okay. He went in first; ordering me to stay put while he checked all the rooms for me. I felt stupid and worried as he was gone for a few minutes. I checked out his house. It was cute. _Big_. There was privacy fence around his yard; blocking his front door from street view. His lawn was vibrant green and perfect. The path to his porch was lit up and you had to walk up wooden stairs with wooden fences that protected the porch. He obviously liked his privacy. His house had multi-leveled decks with gabled roofs. The door was mud brown. The house, on the outside, was gorgeous.

"Clear," He said coming back to me and laughed, "Sorry, I'm still in 'cop mode', I mean, everything is fine, _oh_! Wait, I didn't even ask you," He turned toward me, "Are you okay with dogs?" He asked.

I nodded, unsure, "I love dogs."

"Good, because I have a dog, he's a big baby but some people are...weary of him," He explained.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm not scared of dogs, I figure, everything else shitty has happened to me, so why not?" I said nervously as we walked through the threshold.

I stopped in the foyer and heard the clatter of feet across the floor. A brindle colored mutt came bounding toward me. He was big, maybe seventy pounds.

I smiled immediately and dropped to my knees, "Hello, baby! Oh, how cute are you! Yes, you are!" I cooed at him and let him lick my face.

"This is Bear," He told me.

I looked up; still smiling, "He's beautiful," I commented and gave my attention back to Bear when he stuck his tongue in my ear; making me giggle.

"Thanks, I rescued him from the shelter, he was on his last day before they... you know-" He slid his finger across his throat, "So I brought him home, he was this tiny thing; fit in the palm of my hand and had a pitiful expression, of course now he owns the place," He said chuckling.

I laughed with him and it felt good, "How old is he now?" I asked.

"Two, I think, when I got him they told me he was five weeks old," He replied as he watched me love on his dog.

"You're so sweet, Bear," I said as he nuzzled my neck.

Edward offered me his hand, "Do you want to take a shower while I make us something to eat?" He asked.

"You cook? I mean, we could still order pizza..." I trailed off.

He smiled, "That's okay, is there anything you don't like?" He questioned.

"Corn," I answered right away because, for real, I hated that crap. Eck.

He laughed in surprise, "Okay then, no corn, but, you're okay with steak and meat, right?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine with meat and most vegetables but green beans are my favorite," I told him.

He smiled, "Mine too." He touched my arm, "Take Bear with you to the bathroom, he likes to sit in there, if not, he'll sit by the door and cry."

I nodded, "Okay," I agreed and started to walk; Bear following me but paused, "Edward? Thank you for all of this, I haven't been taken care of in a long time and it feels...nice."

His expression softened and his eyes looked blue in the hallway light, "I'm sorry for everything you've been through Bella but I'll try to make it right," and with that, he turned and went into the kitchen.

I stood there for another second, shocked into silence, before I headed up the grand staircase. All the doors were opened, so I could see when I found the bathroom. I went into the bathroom with Bear on my heels and shut the door. The bathroom was huge! The granite tile sink top stretched from one side of the wall to the other; there were two sinks with enough space in the middle to set your stuff. It was amazing. There was a door on one side of the room and a door on the other. In one room was a Jacuzzi tub with a large window above that let the moon shine in. In the other room there was a walk-in shower along with a toilet and another small sink. The walls were painted a soothing grey. It was beautiful and amazing; I was _stunned_. Cops couldn't make that much money, could they? This house had to have cost close to a million dollars.

I noticed there was a dog bed in the middle room and that Bear laid there while I slipped off my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood. It was all over me. My skin was pale, almost translucent but that wasn't uncommon for Washington -we never got any sun. My dark brown hair that used to be long was now shoulder-length. I had cut it right away after that horrible day all those years ago and continued to cut it. My eyes were dark and chocolate. I skimmed my hands over my stomach; I had put on some weight (I had thought maybe that would protect me). I had breasts now; they weren't huge but they also weren't tiny -a size C which was from my weight gain. I had long legs even though I was only 5'4. I sighed and turned away from my reflection. I felt ugly and gross with the blood that covered my skin.

I turned the shower onto hot and climbed in; not waiting for it to heat up. I made quick work washing the blood off my body; staring at it as it escaped down the drain. I washed my hair with his apple-scented shampoo; inhaling the delicious smell that surrounded me. Once I was clean and feeling a lot better, I killed the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a grey towel around my body and one around my hair before realizing I had no clothes with me. I rolled my eyes at myself before opening the bathroom door and letting Bear out. He waited for me as I followed him down the stairs.

"Umm. Edward?" I said as I peeked around the wall that led to the kitchen.

He was standing at the stove, still cooking, "Hmm?" He asked, not turning around.

"I don't have clothes," I mumbled shyly.

He stiffened, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that, uhh, let me throw your dirty clothes into the wash and I'll give you something to wear in the meantime," He said.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me, "No, please, throw them out, I'll never wear them again," I almost pleaded.

He finally turned to face me, his eyes sad, and nodded, "Okay," He said slowly. He lingered a bit on my towel; knowing I was naked underneath.

I scratched nervously at my arm, "Should I..." I was awkward and didn't know what to do. I was dripping water on his floor.

"Oh, yeah, right, clothes, sorry, uhh, watch the food for me while I run up and grab something for you!" He said before bounding up the stairs.

I smiled to myself. He was flustered because of _me _and that was something new for me. Something I had never experienced before. I had butterflies in my stomach and I _liked_ it. I was watching the mashed potatoes when I heard it... music.

_Baby, please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?  
I don't know if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gon' find you  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't go, go, go, go  
Baby please don't, baby please don't._

My heart begun to pound. "Oh God, no, please. No." I followed the music.

Bear was next to me; growling, as we walked toward the front door. I tried to stand on my toes to peak through peephole but I couldn't reach. I flipped on the porch lights and held my breath as I opened the door. I didn't see anyone but when I look down-

I screamed, "Edward!"

He flew down the stairs and toward me, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you going outs-" He broke off when he saw what I was staring at. "Get back, Bella," He ordered me.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I held back a sob, "It's Roxy, it's Billy's cat," I told him.

Her head was chopped off and body mangled but I could see her white fur covered in blood with her black paws. Her pink studded collar lay beside her body. There was a CD player next to her; still playing the song.

Edward pulled out his IPhone, "Dispatch, I have a 10-91D and a 160, requesting a car," He gave his address in a stern voice.

I ran into the bathroom that was downstairs. The closest to me and dry-heaved; since I hadn't eaten anything, there wasn't anything there for me to throw up. Edward followed me and rubbed my back; whispering to me that it would be okay.

When I was done, I shoved him away, "It's not going to be okay! Nothing is ever going to be okay! He's going to kill everyone I love! Don't you understand? This is his way of telling me that he can reach me! That I'm not untouchable! I can't take it anymore, Edward! I can't! What if he tries to kill you? I'll die! It'll be my fault; I won't be able to live with it! Please!" I started to sob uncontrollably.

He rocked me in his arms, "Shhh... Bella, it's all right, it's going to be okay, he won't touch you, I'll move you, we'll stay somewhere else, we'll go into the mountains until they catch him, I'll do whatever it takes," He promised me.

I sniffled, "And Bear will come with us too?" I questioned.

He chuckled lightly as he wiped my tears away with his knuckle, "Of course, he loves you already, your his," He told me.

"Please, Edward, I couldn't handle it if something happened to you... please don't let anything happen to yourself," I begged.

He skimmed my cheek with his fingers, "Do you know how to use a gun, Bella?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Charlie started to teach me before he died but I haven't used one since, so it's been years," I answered.

"We're gonna get you a gun and I'm going to teach you how to shoot," He told me.

"Okay," I agreed easily.

"Cullen! You okay?" I heard someone yell and I knew it was another police officer.

He stood; holding his hand out for me, "Get dressed and come back to me," He instructed.

I nodded, "Yes, sir," I teased and took the clothes from him.

He left the room; closing the door behind him and I quickly got dressed. He had given me a pair of sweats that were way too long and I had to roll them up four times before I could see my feet again. The shirt he gave me was grey and said Army on it. I tied it off before walking out of the bathroom. There was another cop there talking to Edward.

"Bella, this is Officer Yorkie," He introduced me to the very tall; thin man.

He had jet black straight hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He was taller than Edward and _very_ skinny. He was wearing a Seattle police department uniform.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello, Bella; it's nice to meet you, though I wished it were under different circumstances, can you tell me what happened tonight?" He asked.

I knew the drill. I gave him a run down on what happened and my actions before also muttering that I should be a cop. That made Edward and Officer Yorkie laugh.

"Are we all finished up, Eric? I've got dinner on the stove and Bella hasn't eaten all day, I'm afraid she's going to be as skinny as you are if I don't feed her pretty soon," He teased.

Officer Yorkie's cheeks turned pink and he nodded, "Yeah, we're all done, I'm going to call Black and let him know about his cat, this guy is sick; he's taunting us, he's going to mess up and we're going to right there to catch him."

Edward nodded, his expression hard, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night," He said and shut the door.

Now that all the commotion was over with, the house was quiet. I enjoyed it, the quietness.

"Shall we eat?" He asked me.

I nodded quickly before following him into the kitchen. Bear sat at my feet when I sat at the table. "Were you in the army?" I asked; making conversation.

He brought our plates to the table before going back for the drinks, "I was, six years," He replied and sat down next to me. He picked up his fork before pausing, "Do you pray or anything before eating?" He asked.

My cheeks flushed and I had no idea why that embarrassed me, "I do."

"Go ahead," He encouraged me.

I bowed my head; closing my eyes, "Bless us, Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Also, bless Edward and protect him from evil. Thank you heavenly father. Amen." I opened my eyes and looked up.

Edward was staring at me, "Thank you, no ones ever prayed for me before," He commented and then started to eat.

The steak was amazing, the mashed potatoes delicious and the green beans mouth-watering; I told Edward so.

"Thanks, my mom -Esme- taught me how to cook, she said that I wouldn't always have someone there to rely on and that I had to rely on myself, so I learned," He said simply and shrugged.

"I learned how to cook when I was... twelve or so, I had to because Charlie had no clue, if I hadn't, we would have eaten at the diner every night and I would probably be five hundred pounds right now," I joked.

"You'd still be beautiful," He told me.

I licked my lips and looked away; my body on fire. It took me a second before I recovered and looked back up at him, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm...I'm afraid to sleep alone," I whispered; feeling like a coward.

"Of course, Bella, you don't ever have to feel bad about that, there's nothing wrong with needing companionship," He reassured me.

I nodded my thanks to him and we finished our dinner with small talk.

After I cleared the dishes, insisting on putting them in the dishwasher since he cooked, we made our way upstairs. His room was huge of course. The walls weren't blue but they weren't grey, they were a color in between and it sent off a calming affect. I noticed the large, silver double doors that led out onto the balcony. His bed was HUGE with a wooden headboard; his sheets were grey. There was a grand flat screen TV hanging on the wall and on the other side of the wall was a vast fish tank with the most colorful fish I had ever seen. Everything else was standard stuff, like dressers and whatnot. I did notice a few guitars against the wall near his bed -gorgeous guitars. I stood there awkwardly at the edge of his bed; waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Bear was lounging in another one of his dog beds near the foot of the bed.

Edward appeared then in flannel pants and a grey fitted t-shirt, "You can get in, you know, it's not going to bite," He jested.

I rolled my eyes and climbed in, "Which side do you sleep on?" I asked, not wanting to disturb his sleeping habits.

"It doesn't matter, I don't have a side," He rejoined as he climbed in and took the left side.

"Okay, I sleep on the right side but I might end up sprawled on you," I warned him.

"Yeah, so does that bum down there," He laughed as Bear jumped onto the bed with us. "Is it okay that he sleeps in here with us?" He asked me.

"Of course, this _is_ his house," I returned and nestled down as Bear snuggled beside me; sticking his face in my armpit.

Edward settled quickly and pulled me close to him, "If you need anything just let me know," He murmured before turning out the lights.

My ass was pressed against him and I could everything he had to offer. It made me nervous and giddy at the same time. I didn't know how to handle my emotions. I was confused.

I sighed happily, "Thank you again, Edward, for everything."

"Good night, Bella." He hummed in my ear.

I felt his lips on my hair and that's how I fell asleep, with Edward wrapped around me and Bear snuggled beside me. It was heavenly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky broad :) I do not own Metropolitan Grill, so please don't sue me, I can't afford to eat there!**

**Sorry for such a short update. I'm working on it. But you do get more progression of Officer Edward and Bella's relationship _and _Bear ;)**

******One last thing - My grandma just passed away so the updates might be a tad longer wait than usual since I will have to fly across the country for the funeral. Thank you for understanding.**

**Please, read and review.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Thanks for reading!_  
_**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Goodbye horses - Q Lazzarus_**

_**You say, "All things pass, into the night"**_  
_**And I say, "Oh no sir, I must say you're wrong I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say, you're wrong"**_  
_**Won't you listen to me?**_

_**You told me, I've seen it all before**_  
_**I've been there**_  
_**I've seen my hopes and dreams a-lying on the ground.**_

* * *

_Know that wisdom is such to your soul; if you find it, there will be a future, and your hope will not be cut off. -Proverbs 24:14  
_

* * *

The heart is the body's strongest muscle_._

* * *

Chapter Three.

_Solider of fortune_.

* * *

The sun shone through the windows and touched my skin.

I stretched my arms out, my eyes still closed, and moaned as I moved out my legs. My joints popped as I tried to wake myself up. Edward moved against me and I could feel his dick pressing to my back. I bit my lip and flipped around to face him. His eyes were still closed but God, he was so handsome in that moment. He looked so young with his face relaxed and peaceful. It made the butterflies inside my stomach explode and come to life.

"Good morning," He said, his voice deep and gruff from sleep, as he stretched his body.

"Morning, Edward," I replied; still watching him.

"Sleep okay?" He asked and finally opened his eyes.

Being so close to his face, I could see his eyes clearly now. They were like the pacific ocean, all deep and blue, on the outer ring but all around his pupil was this fire emerald green I had never seen before. I didn't know eyes like his existed. They were gorgeous. I was jealous.

I nodded, "I love your eyes," I admitted in a whisper.

"Yeah? That's about the only thing I have going for me," He joked lightly as he woke himself up.

"I've never seen eyes like yours before," I continued.

"My mom had green eyes and my dad blue; it's really weird because Esme and Carlisle have the same eyes -green and blue- so when people see me with them, they just think I got a mixture of their eyes, if you ever meet Esme, you'll see how much we resemble each other," He mumbled; he winced when he rotated his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried I had hurt him some how.

"Nothing, I just slept on my arm wrong," He reassured me.

"Here," I sat up, "Let me massage it for you, I don't want you to be in pain," I told him and told him to flip onto his stomach.

He did as I told and buried his face into his pillow; breathing lightly. I kneaded my fingers into his left shoulder; pressing hard. He moaned and it was muffled by the pillow but I still heard it. I moved my fingers and used my thumbs in a circular motion. I tried to work out the tension I felt in his shoulders.

"God, that feels so good," He told me.

I smiled to myself, "Good, I'm glad, I used to give my dad massages because he had a bad back and had so much tension from the job -which you know all about," I said offhandedly.

He hummed in response and moaned again when I hit a particular spot in his shoulder. After a few more minutes of massaging Edward in silence, I asked him if he wanted me to make him some breakfast.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked me as he sat up.

Some time during the night, he took off his shirt. My skin went up in flames as I trailed my eyes across his broad chest and toned stomach. My hand went forward without my permission and I felt his abs under my fingers.

I pulled my hand away when his stomach went taunt and played it off, "I don't have any clothes," I said.

"I had my sister go get you some new clothes, I hope you don't mind but before I tossed the other clothes out, I peeked at your size," He said coyly; his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"That was really nice of you, Edward, you didn't have to do that for me," I said quietly; feeling a weird emotion catch in my throat.

"Well, I couldn't have you going outside naked, I'd have to arrest you," He teased me with a wink.

"Does that mean your sister is here?" I wondered.

"No, she dropped them off, she loves to shop so it made her so happy, she wanted me to wake you up so she could say hello but I wouldn't," He chuckled.

"You should have, I'd like to thank her and pay her for the clothes," I said.

He shook his head, "It's on me; don't worry about it," He waved me off.

I closed my mouth and then reopened it, "Well, I guess we should probably get dressed then if we're going to get breakfast," I suggested.

"Wear something dressy," He told me before rolling out of bed and leaving me alone.

I stared at the empty space, "Uh-okay," I mumbled and dumped the bags of clothes out onto the bed.

There were underwear, bras, shirts, dresses, pants, yogas, socks, skirts, heels, tanks, shorts -I mean everything you could think of I had. I ended up in this skirt with leather fringes that was also embroidered with black and white wooden beads; it looked really expensive. I added a black sleeveless cowl neck top with it and a pair of black pumps. I did my eye-shadow smokey eyed and kept my lips neutral. I kept my hair down and wavy. One more look at myself in the mirror and I decided I was good to go. When I opened the bedroom door, Bear barged in. He pushed his head into my hand; wanting me to pet him. I stroked his ears; his fur was soft and he made a noise of content. I cooed at him; a smile forming on my face as I continued to pet him.

"Come on, baby-Bear, let's go downstairs to your daddy," I said in my baby voice as we made our way down the wooden stairs.

Edward was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand; staring out the window.

"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted me to wear, so..." I trailed off.

He turned around to face me and, his eyes only bugged out for a second, he grinned, "You look...stunning!" He exhaled.

I blushed, heat rushing to my face, and I looked down, "Thanks," I said softly.

"When did you go all shy on me? You weren't that way in the bedroom," His voice sort of had a teasing edge to it.

I looked back up at him; biting my lip, "Thank you, Edward," I said; this time staring directly into his incredible eyes.

He smirked, "Better, now, are you hungry?" He asked. His bedroom eyes always teased me.

I nodded, "Always." It wasn't a lie, around him...I was always hungry.

"Good, let's go, I'm taking to you out to the best breakfast you'll ever have," He told me and then held his hand out for me.

By the time we made it to the restaurant, with the Seattle traffic, it was lunch time. The Metropolitan Grill was located downtown. MG was written on the outside of it and the glass double doors made it look like classically old-time beautiful. When we stepped in, I felt out of place. The place was fancy; the booth tables were against the walls with glass windows that showed wine bottles and there was a gold railing that separated the tables in the center of the room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the environment was just..._rich _as they played classical music softly overhead.

"Edward," I gasped, "We don't have to eat here, we can go to Denny's over something."

He laughed, "Bella, don't worry about it, I want a steak and this is the best place to go for it," He assured me.

A host that was dressed in a tux sat us and before he even left, our waiter was asking us what we would like to drink and showing us the wine list.

_At noon_? I thought but I wasn't one to judge so I didn't say anything.

Edward didn't order wine though, he opted for a Heineken while I ordered something called a Metropolitan Punch. It sounded good enough to me. I stared at the menu; pondering what I wanted. I was trying to go for the least expensive thing on the menu because when I saw the price of the steak Edward was getting, I almost had a heart attack.

"Sixty-five dollars for a steak?" I whispered as I stared at Edward with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Just get whatever you want, Bella; don't look at the prices," He told me.

"Maybe just the Roasted Turkey Sandwich? Ugh, fourteen dollars for a sandwich," I shook my head, "I could make my own sandwich at home and it wouldn't cost me that much."

"But you also get 'crisp fries'," He teased me.

I sighed heavily, "This is too much, let me pay," I insisted.

"Bella, I'm not going to say it again, this is my treat, so let's not talk about the prices anymore, okay? Money isn't an issue for me, don't worry about it," His tone was demanding and stern.

I didn't say anything else but I did surprise him when I told him I wanted the Prime New York Steak Sandwich (Sixteen dollars by the way). I was so uncomfortable around our waiter and Edward realized it right away. He ordered my food for me so I didn't have to talk.

"You're doing so well," He encouraged me.

"I feel like a complete failure when I act like this; I know all men aren't going to hurt me but my mind...it just tells me everyone is a threat," I told him.

"It's just your brains way of protecting itself, Bella; there's nothing wrong with that," He said gently and extended his hand toward mine; palms up.

I stretched mine out and stroked his, "I know but I just feel...I don't know, useless," I admitted.

His fingers stroked mine, "Maybe you should talk to someone?" He wondered.

"I do, I talk to you," I said quietly as I stared into his eyes.

His eyes lightened, "I'm so glad for that," He said, relaxed.

"I'll always be able to talk to you, Edward, I just feel like I can trust you," I said, still running my index finger down the palm of his hand.

"I will never do anything to break that trust," He promised.

I nodded; believing him.

Our conversation stilled when our waiter brought our food; making sure we had everything. After we finished our lunch and Edward paid for the bill, I spoke again.

As I stood up, "Edward," I touched his arm; needing always to touch him, "Thank you for everything you've done for me; everything you're _doing_ for me."

He cupped my cheek in his warm hand and said, "Bella, all I want to do is make you happy and keep you safe."

My heart hammered in my chest; I was lost.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky duck :)**

**Oh, oh, oh! Did everyone see Rob's new Dior commercial? Oh la la! Très magnifique!**

**Anyway, I've been watching a lot of... horror movies, so yeah, that's what's in my brain right now. That's why it has a 'torture' feel to it. Yeah, I know, my mom tells me it's unhealthy too. My dad on the other hand...big movie buff like I am! So, at least I have someone to watch them with! I like the horror films. I don't scare easily. (: But enough rambling!**

**Remember, I am not a professional in any way and I'm getting these codes and things off the internet so if you know better, please, let me know!**

**You ready for more drama? Hang on tight.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Songs: Cantus in memory of Benjamin Britten - Arvo Part_**

**_Fratres for cello and piano - Arvo Part_**

**_(Listened to it on repeat when writing 'Grey' scenes)_**

* * *

_"There is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear." -John 4:18  
_

* * *

The heart is the body's strongest muscle_._

* * *

Chapter Four.

_Tomorrow never knows_.

* * *

I was having one of those days where nothing went right.

When I woke up, gorgeous Edward beside me, and went to the bathroom I realized mother nature had come early. _Fuck_. That sucked. Even though I was always happy to see my period, I didn't want to deal with it at this very second. I knew I would be a grumpy bitch for the next couple of days. Edward would definitely notice that I was being an uber-bitch. I felt fat and I was bloated. I stared at the mirror and hated my reflection. I turned away and went back to bed with Edward. He jerked when I snuggled against him but settled back down. I didn't fall asleep though, I stayed awake; laying next to him. He woke a half an hour later; stretching and groaning.

"Good morning," He mumbled to me.

"Morning," I said stiffly.

"What's wrong?" He wondered; his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I lied.

"Go back to sleep then," He encouraged.

"I can't, I'm awake now," I stated.

He opened his eyes and looked at me; his eyes piercing, "What's up?" He asked, knowing something was up with me.

Suddenly, with no warning, I burst into tears, "I'm sorry," I blubbered as I clung to him.

He held me; rubbing my back as he probably wondered when I'd lost my mind. "Shh, Bella, it's okay, everything's okay," He tried to tell me.

"Nothing's okay!" I argued, "Everything is so fucked."

"Talk to me, Bella; tell me what's going on right now," He begged.

I sniffled and looked up at him; the tears still rolling down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, it's my stupid period," I muttered out.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his knuckles, "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella, it's just apart of life, that's life's way of telling you that you're a woman," He comforted me.

I smiled tiny, "Edward, I honestly don't know what I would do without you," I told him.

"Me either," He teased but became serious, "Bella, I'll always be here for you; you can stay here with me for as long as you want."

"Good, because I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon," I said with a laugh.

"Listen, I'll make us some breakfast but then I have to stop by the precinct and pick a few things up, you wanna tag along?" He wondered.

"Should I?" I returned.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for you to get out," He told me.

I nodded in agreement, "I think you're right."

He grinned, "Good, let me get dressed and I'll make breakfast," He said but didn't move.

"How about _I_ start breakfast? I can cook, you know," I said.

His eyes found mine again, "I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I'm PMSing hardcore right now, it's best to just let me do whatever I want," I verified.

His eyes went wide and he chuckled, "You're right, I forgot all about PMS, it's been awhile since I've been around it," He teased.

"Well, now you get to be around it for a couple of days," I informed him with a goading smile.

He shook his head; still chuckling, "I've spoken to my boss and he thinks it's a good idea that I act as your protective detail, so that means you and I are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together," He told me.

"What about work? Are you going to get into trouble if you don't go?" I asked, confused.

"No, they're going to pay me for protecting you, seems like a good deal to me," He smiled.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered, "I just don't want anything to happen to you," I said worriedly.

He brushed the fallen hair out of my hair, "No one's going to hurt me," He promised me.

"We should get out today, I feel like we stay cooped up in the house; maybe we could bring Bear? I'm sure he needs to get out." As soon as I mentioned his name and the words 'Get out', Bear jumped to his feet and starting pacing. I grinned.

"I love to see you smile," Edward murmured before laughing, "Bear seems to agree with you!"

"It is, like, the only day it seems to not be raining," I grumbled.

"It does; we should take advantage of it!" He exclaimed before jumping out of bed.

I shook my head; still smiling as I watched him dart into the bathroom. I got up and made my way to the kitchen with Bear following me. I decided to make omelets because they were always a comfort food in my opinion. I put the coffee on and even fed Bear. I turned on music as I cooked. I had to have it, it was soothing. I was just finishing up breakfast when Edward came down.

"Smells good," He commented as he came up behind to peek.

I shooed him away, "Go sit down."

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted me playfully and moseyed over to the table.

I turned down the music and brought his plate over to him before grabbing mine. We were both silent for a second as we ate.

"Bella, this is the best omelet I've ever had," He told me.

I blushed and looked down, "Thank you, I like to cook," I murmured.

"Oh yeah?" He probed. He wanted me to continue talking.

"Yeah, like I told you, I had to learn young and I never stopped, when my br- Emmett was still here, I would cook for him as well, everyone liked my cooking...and at one time I thought I'd like to be a cook," I told him.

"Is that what you still want to do?" He asked me.

I looked down at my plate, "I don't know what I want to do anymore," I whispered.

"That's okay, you still have time, you're young," He informed me.

"I know, old man," I teased.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Old man, huh? Well...I don't feel old, you'll have to tell me how you feel when you turn twenty-four," He smirked.

"I still have awhile," I giggled.

"I love that sound, Bella, you don't know what it does to me," He said, his voice deep and gruff.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I don't..." I didn't know what to say.

He shook his head; his eyes still on me, "You don't have to say anything," He said.

I placed my hand on top of his, "Edward, I feel...I feel a lot of things when you're near me but I don't know how to work them out, I don't know what to do, I get butterflies in my stomach and I want...I want to kiss you but I'm so afraid of feeling again," I told him honestly.

He continued to stare at me but moved his hand to my cheek, "Tell me if this makes you uncomfortable," He whispered and leaned in closer.

I held my breath as his face got closer and closer to mine. His lips touched my cheek and I let out the breath I was holding. His fingers trailed down my shoulders and arms. I shivered. He kissed the corner of my mouth; his tongue peeking out.

"Still okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. My eyes still open and on his face. I couldn't look away. He rubbed his lips across mine and I thought I would die from all the feelings that were bursting inside of me. He moved his hand down so that he was cupping my neck and I jerked but not in fear. He paused but when I tilted my head to give him a better angle, he moved back in. He pressed his lips to my neck and nipped. I moaned and my hands moved to his head; keeping him pressed there.

"God, Edward," I panted, "I've never...I've...I don't know what's happening right now."

"Your neck is a sensitive area," He mumbled against my skin.

Just as his hands moved to my shirt, his phone began to ring.

He pulled away and frowned, "Shit, I have to get that, it's probably work," He told me.

I nodded, "Of course." I watched him get up and move to the counter where his phone was.

He answered it, "Cullen."

I could hear the person on the other line, "_Hello, Officer Cullen, do you have time for your mom_?" She asked.

I tried to keep myself from smiling but couldn't. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, mom, what's up?" He wondered.

"_Just checking up on you! How's that case coming along? Any leads_?" She questioned.

"We're working on it but I was assigned protective detail to Bella so she's been staying at my place," He told her.

"_That's so sweet of you, Edward; you have such a good heart! How is the poor thing? Is she doing better? I know she must feel a little better with you there_," She commented.

His eyes caught mine, "I'm sure she feels safer with me here, we actually just finished breakfast and we're going to take Bear out to the park, we both need to get outside for a little bit," He said.

"_Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Edward? This girl...she's going to need a lot of care and work, are you up for that? I don't want to see either of you hurt,_" She said sounding so motherly.

"I know what I'm doing, ma, I was wondering...would you and dad like some company?" He asked.

My heart stopped. Did he want me to meet his parents? What if they didn't like me?

"_Oh, Edward, you know we love seeing you! Bring Bella, of course, we're dying to meet her! Has she ever been to Florida_?" She wondered.

He looked at me and I shook my head, "No, she hasn't been, I'll have to clear it with the boss but I don't see why that would be a problem, I'll get back to you about a date," He told her.

"_Okay, dear, be safe and call me later, I love you - oh and say hello to Bella for me_!" She exclaimed and, after Edward told her he loved her, hung up.

He turned to me, "So, that was my mom," He chuckled awkwardly.

"She sounds really nice," I smiled at him.

"She is; I'm sure you'll love her when you meet her," He said and we stood there awkwardly for a second.

"So..." I trailed off, clasping and unclasping my hands.

"So, how do you feel about what happened earlier?" He asked me.

"I really like your lips," I said bashfully.

He grinned at me, "So do I."

"Maybe we can do it again?" I asked; my cheeks burning with heat.

He laughed and walked towards me before pulling me to his chest. He brought his head down and kissed me lightly before Bear barged between us. I giggled and petted his head before squatting down so he could love on me. Edward stared at us with an expression I couldn't read but I knew it was good.

"Park?" He asked me.

"Park." I agreed and took his outstretched hand.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

We looked like a couple, I realized, as we walked on the path together.

Our fingers were linked as Bear ran ahead of, never going too far away. I craved Edward's touch. I felt complete when his skin was on mine. I had never felt that before and it scared me. We stopped by the bathrooms.

"I'll be right back, stay right here, okay?" He said.

I nodded, "I'll be here," I told him.

He went off into the bathroom and I turned my attention to Bear. He was venturing off into the woods. I called his name but something had his attention so, naturally, I followed him. I walked into the woods; trying to follow the sounds. I could hear the twigs snapping beneath my feet and my breathing was all around me. I called Bear's name again and I heard more twigs snapping in the distance so I walked farther. Suddenly, arms encircled my shoulders and yanked. I screamed, startled.

"Shut up."_ His_ voice growled.

"NO!" I yelled and struggled against him but his arms were strong.

"Shut the fuck up, _Isabella_, or I will kill that little cop boyfriend of yours," He hissed into my ear.

I couldn't let anything happen to Edward. I would die. I sagged against him; showing that I was surrendering to him.

"Good girl." He kissed the back of my head and I jerked.

"Please," I begged uselessly, "Please, don't this."

"Oh, Isabella, how I've missed you, although you look like you've let yourself go but that doesn't matter, what matters is that we're together again," He practically purred as he started to walk; forcing me to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as we walked deeper into the woods - my eyes searched for Bear.

"I've got a place for us, a cabin I know you're going to love," He told me as his hands squeezed my hips.

I forced myself not to cry as we continued to walk. I tried to memorize the trees we passed but it was no use, they all looked the same. All green with the same moss growing up them. We walked and walked and walked for what seemed like miles before coming to a single cabin. It was surrounded by trees and forest and nature. Maybe, if I wasn't being held kidnapped, I would have thought it was beautiful but now, all I saw was my prison. My heart clenched at the thought. Here I was again. He forced me against the front door as he unlocked it and shoved me inside. I lost my footing and fell to my knees; sobbing.

"Get up, Isabella, and take off your clothes," He commanded and yanked me up by my hair.

I let out a painful howl, "Please!" I cried.

There were support beams and when he grabbed my wrists, I knew what he was going to do. I struggled; trying to get away but he gathered my wrists in one hand and slapped me with the other. He tied my wrists and wrapped the rope around the support beams and the tops of my toes scrapped the wooden floors.

He was dressed in all black - just as the first time. He had a smirk on his face, "Now, let's have some fun," He said.

I twisted my body; trying to swing away from him, "Please, God, please, please, help me," I started to pray. I prayed for forgiveness and I prayed to God to keep Edward safe.

Music came on then and I wanted to scream.

_Oh oh oh oh oh ooh_

_There is no escaping..._  
_There's no place to hide..._  
_You scream "Someone save me"_  
_But they don't pay you no mind..._  
_Goodbye!_

He left my line of vision before returning with a knife in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. He started cutting my clothes off and soon I was left in just my underwear. He ran the knife down the center of my chest before taking the scissors and cutting my hair.

"Now that fucking cop boyfriend of yours won't think you're so cute," He sneered at me.

"Fuck you!" I spat at him.

He licked the spit from his face; moaning. "I fucking love it when you get feisty," He said and licked the side of my face.

I jerked my face away and tried to bit him. He laughed loudly and stuck the knife, in his other hand, in the middle part of my torso. Blood sprayed out and I screamed my agony. He licked the side of the blade; his tongue red with my blood. He trailed the knife down my stomach, lower... lower until the blade disappeared into my underwear. I cringed away from the cold metal against my skin.

"You're not going to get away this time, Isabella," He told me, "I had to kill someone who wasn't you and it didn't feel... right."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Please, don't torture me, just fucking kill me!" I yelled and when I spat in his face a second time, he slapped me across the face. Blood filled my mouth from my busted lip and I spat that at him.

"You are mine, Isabella, and you let some filthy fucking cop touch you? Oh no, he can't touch what's _mine_! Your cunt, your skin, your fucking soul is mine! Do you understand me? He cannot have what's mine! You won't ever be safe! I will always be there! Hmmm..." He ran the knife across my stomach; over my belly button, "Maybe I'll let you live so we have time to play," He said thoughtfully.

_That's when my days of serial murder manslaughter begun_  
_The sight of blood excites me, that might be an artery son_  
_Your blood curdling screams just don't seem to bother me none_  
_It's 3 A.M. and here I come so you should probably run_  
_A secret passageway around here man there's gotta be one_  
_Oh no there's probably none, he can scream all that he wants_  
_Top of his lungs, but ain't no stoppin' me from choppin' him up... up_

He backhanded me; knocking the wind out of me as my head snapped to the left.

"Please," I begged, "Please, just kill me, Grey, please don't do this to me, I can't take it, I can't," I sobbed.

"Oh, but it's so much fun," He giggled.

Just as he went to cut me again, there was barking. It grew louder and louder as the animal approached.

Grey looked back at the front door and then at me before planting a kiss on my forehead, "Until next time, Isabella." He ran past me and out, what I assumed was, the backdoor.

Seconds, maybe minutes, ticked by before I started hearing my name being called.

"Bella! Bella! _Bella_!" It was Edward.

"I'm here! I'm in here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs; hoping he could hear me.

The front door was kicked open and Bear came running in; barking.

"Bear!" I called in relief. They had found me.

Bear ran up to me, still barking, but circled me protectively and when the EMT's came in, he wouldn't let them near me. It wasn't until Edward came in until he finally calmed down.

"Oh my God, baby," Edward gasped and tears formed in his eyes.

I needed to be near him. I needed him. "Can someone fucking cut me down?" I wiggled in attempt to release myself but the rope dug into my wrists; making me bleed from the friction.

"Bella, baby, calm down, hold on," He darted toward me, dodging the blood that had pooled by my feet, and cut me free.

I collapsed into his arms, "Edward," I bawled and gripped his shirt with my blood stained fingers.

"We need to get you to the hospital," He said and yanked off his shirt; pulling it on me to cover my naked body before he picked me up and carried me outside.

He got into the ambulance and the EMT's went to cut the shirt off of me but stopped when I started freaking out.

"Let me get it off of her guys," Edward told them and I lifted my arms for him to pull it off.

They started working then - keeping pressure on the chest wound, starting an IV and giving me oxygen.

"Rescue to UWMC be advised we're currently en route to your location. I have a code 3, level 2 at this time. On board we have an eighteen year old female, alert and responsive, critical condition, she was stabbed in the middle part of her torso; near her lungs once and will require stitches to the wound across her abdomen, controlling blood loss, we've got a blood pressure of 90/40 by palp, a pulse of 160 right now," The EMT said.

The radio garbled before a voice said, "Copy that, Rescue, what's your ETA?"

"We have an ETA to your location of about 5-8 minutes."

"Copy. Dr. Dryer will be in the ER, in the trauma room."

"Copy that."

"Edward," I mumbled, "I don't feel very well."

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," He held my hand.

"I feel like I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Bella! Jefferson, help her!" Edward shouted, panicked.

"Rescue to UWMC, patient's oxygen levels are at 71%, she's complaining of not being able to breathe, should I intubate Combitube?" Jefferson asked.

"10-4, proceed with Combitube," I heard the radio scrambled before I gave into the unknown, peaceful darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky gal :)**

**So, finally something good happening to our lovely couple? Hmm?**

**Remember, I am not a professional in any way and I'm getting all these things off the internet or from my mom (who's a nurse) so if you know better, please, let me know!**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: The Promise - When in Rome_**

_**If you need a friend  
Don't look to a stranger  
You know in the end, I'll always be there  
But when you're in doubt  
And when you're in danger  
Take a look all around, and I'll be there**_

_**I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say**_  
_**I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be**_  
_**But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me**_  
_**I promise, I promise you I will**_

* * *

_"__Wait for the Lord; be strong, and let your heart take courage; Yes, wait for the Lord_." -Psalm 27:14  


* * *

During the deep stages of NREM (Non-Rapid Eye Movement) sleep, the body repairs and regenerates tissues, builds bone and muscle, and appears to strengthen the immune system.

* * *

Chapter Five.

_The moment of impact._

* * *

I could feel the sun against my face.

That was what woke me; not the annoying beeping sound. My head pounded and my body ached like I had never felt before. I moaned and turned my face away from the heat on my skin.

"Can someone shut the blinds or what?" I snapped, grumpily.

That got a chuckle, "God, Bella, I'm so glad you're okay," Edward said, sighing in relief.

I cracked my blurry eyes open and looked for him. When I found him, my heart took off. I was embarrassed by the increasing beeping on the machine.

"Hi," I whispered; my voice cracked. My throat was sore.

He grinned, "Hi; welcome back," He told me.

"My body hurts, all over," I complained.

"I bet it does, it went through a lot," He replied.

Suddenly, a memory popped into my brain and I looked down at my body. There were wires everywhere.

"Jesus, so many," I muttered.

"You were stabbed, Bella; you lost a lot of blood, they had to give you a transfusion, you could have died," He said; his voice hard. He was silent for a second before he looked at me with sad, beautiful eyes, "They did a rape kit."

I shook my head, "He didn't, Edward, you got to me before he could, I... he had a... he was going to do it with the knife but then I heard Bear," I remembered.

He gasped, "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," He chanted.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward, I can't, he'll always find me, no matter where I go and I worry about you; I can't let anything happen to you." The tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes.

"We're going into hiding, Bella, you're going to have a normal life if it's the last thing I do," He wore.

I shook my head, "I can't anymore, Edward, one day when he gets me he's going to kill me; torturing me won't be fun anymore, he told me he killed again," I said.

Edward bowed his head, "I know, I heard, Bree Tanner, seventeen, from Port Angeles, she looked a little like you - dark hair and eyes and pale skin," He described.

I couldn't keep myself from sobbing, "He killed her because she looked like me, that's my fault, Edward; he's going to keep killing them because they remind him of me, there's no stopping him, he'll keep doing it until he kills me."

Edward leaned forward and touched my neck, "No, baby, it's not your fault, none of this is, he's sick, he's a fucking psycho, I'm going to take care of you, Bella, we're going to Florida, we're going to change your identity and -"

I cut him off, "No, Edward, I'm not putting you through that," I argued.

"It's not up for discussion, Bella, I promised Billy that I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do," He said sternly.

"Changing my identity is pointless, he doesn't have my social security number, he's probably getting my location from people that live around here that know me, if we just disappear I don't think he would be able to find me," I mumbled and then asked, "How soon can I fly?"

I spent a long time in the hospital, almost two weeks, but Edward was there the entire time. The day I was discharged was the biggest relief to me. The doctor that had taken care of me spent some time telling me the do's and don't's.

"Now, Bella, it's going to take 4 - 6 months for you to heal completely; during this time you will most likely have some discomfort, take the pain medication we prescribe to you, we're discharging you with sterile dressings covered by two ace wraps; I want you, Edward, to change her dressings daily; there will be drainage and that's completely normal, once they stop draining I want you to leave the chest tube sites uncovered, you may shower and use mild soap on the incision site; tonight, on your first night home, I want you to stay in bed except for bathroom privileges, the next day you may get up and walk around, I don't want you lifting anything heavier over ten pounds for the first eight weeks," He said.

Edward was listening closely and nodding.

"I want you to walk around two to three times a day but only short distances and slowly increase, also, you may do LIGHT housework after two weeks, that means you can do the dishes but if you have to bend to get to the dishwasher you'll need help; it's normal to feel discomfort in your arm, upper body or when you take in a deep breath; it's okay to be sexually active again when you can climb two flights of stairs without being short of breath, _at least _six weeks, you two," Dr. Dryer told us with a strict tone.

I blushed; my cheeks engulfed with flames, "Yes, sir, I understand," I replied.

Edward squeezed my hand, "Same here, sir," He agreed.

"Good," Dr. Dryer gave a nod, "For the first six weeks I want you to be careful with how you use your arms and upper body when you move, press a pillow over the incision if you need to cough or sneeze, I don't want you to reopen, no swimming or sitting in the tub until I give you the okay, oh - and one last thing, you're going to be using a breathing device called a Incentive Spirometer, you'll breathe in from the device as slowly and as deeply as possible, then hold your breath for 2-6 seconds. This provides back pressure which pops open the alveoli. It is the same maneuver in a yawn. An indicator provides a gauge of how well your lung is functioning, by indicating the sustained inhalation vacuum. I want you to do this four to six times a day for the first two weeks, after that we'll decide where to go from there."

"And how long will it be before she can fly again? We have a police situation that requires Bella to be moved out of the state as soon as possible," Edward said, transforming into cop mode.

"If she _has_ to travel it would be better to drive, so she'll be able to take frequent breaks, she'll need to get out and walk around, she won't be able to do that in an airplane, it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be cramped; the car would have to be roomy, so, let's say where you were traveling would take a couple of days, that would turn into a four day trip," He explained.

"I have an SUV, would that be okay?" Edward asked him.

Dr. Dryer nodded, "Yes, that should be fine, she'll either sit up front with the sit back or lay in the back across the seats."

Edward shook his hand, "Thank you, Dr. Dryer, for everything you've done for her, I don't know what I would if I'd lost her," He said glancing at me.

Dr. Dryer glanced at me also before smiling gently, "It's just my job, now, Bella, I don't want to see you back in here unless it's to show me your babies, otherwise, I need you to stay out of hospitals for awhile," He teased me.

My body burst into flames at the mention of babies and I sneaked a peek at Edward, who was watching me carefully, "You've got yourself a deal, Doc," I said shaking his hand.

"Good, now, go home and get some rest, I want that lung healed up nicely."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

There were police cars around Edward's house.

He tightened security and also took to babying me more than he ever had.

"I think you like doing this," I accused when he brought me dinner in bed; Bear was asleep next to me with his head on my leg.

He grinned cutely at me, "I do like bringing you dinner in bed but I wish you weren't hurt," He said quietly.

I patted the bed next to me, "Are you going to eat with me?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I am," He said and climbed into bed next to me.

We sat next to each other. I loved that he had made me dinner but I didn't have much of an appetite. Plus, I was constipated or something. I just couldn't go. Maybe it was because I wasn't eating but I just wasn't hungry.

"Is it okay?" He asked as he watched me push my food around my plate.

"Yeah, it's just I don't have much of an appetite, this is so embarrassing but... I can't go to the bathroom, I think it might be the pain pills or something," I muttered quickly.

He took my hand and stroked my fingers, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella, we're human, I use the bathroom and so does everyone else in the world," He said teasingly.

I giggled but it hurt, "Ugh, I can't even laugh without it hurting," I pouted.

"You're going to heal, Bella, I promise, and I will never let him hurt you again, I swear to you, if he comes near us I will kill him," He said.

"I know, Edward; I believe you," I sighed before something else popped into my mind, "Edward?" I asked and he hummed at me, "How does Grey always know where I am? How is he finding me? Could he be...could he be someone I know? A family friend?"

He looked at me; studying my face, "I don't know, Bella, that's a possibility; it would explain how he keeps finding you, the only physical leads we have right now are the things he left in the cabin but we think he left them there on purpose, like a strand of blonde hair that still had a root attached which gave us DNA but when we ran it, it came back unknown which means whoever it belongs to isn't in the system, it could be from one of his victims, we have a suspect though, Alec Volturi, a kid, only nineteen, he was last seen with Bree but he doesn't have an alibi, my boss is keeping me updated," He told me.

I nodded and became quiet; thinking about what he had just told me.

"I just can't lose you," He spoke again and trailed his fingers across my cheek.

"You won't, Edward, I...I'm yours," I admitted to him.

"I know that, I've known that since the moment I laid eyes on you," He told me.

I grinned, "I know we're not supposed to do anything for another three weeks but Dr. Dryer didn't say anything about kissing," I said cheekily.

"Mmm... you're right," He agreed and kissed the side of my mouth.

I sighed happily, "It feels complete when you're with me," I said and turned my face so that I could reach his lips.

"I don't want you to exert yourself, what would be more comfortable for you?" He asked against my lips.

I carefully moved until I was seated on top of him, "This is better," I breathed as I captured his lips again.

His hands stayed on my hips as I rocked my crotch against his, "Bella," He moaned into my mouth.

"Touch me, Edward, I won't break." I took his hand and moved it to my ass.

He slid his hand up and into my shorts before squeezing my ass cheek, "You are so fucking sexy and you just don't know it," He said as he stroked my bare skin.

"When you touch me like this, you make me feel sexy," I told him but it didn't last because when I twisted my body too quickly, I winced in pain, and he stopped.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight," He said firmly, "Don't you use that pout on me."

I stole another kiss before laying back on the pillows, "Fine, but just so you know, now that I've had a taste of this I'm going to want more," I warned.

"Oh, so will I, trust me," He winked at me.

"Why are you so handsome, Edward?" I questioned.

"It's just a face, baby, that's all it is," He returned.

"No," I shook my head, "It's not, it's your heart and your soul and, _fuck_, I'm not gonna lie, your eyes, they really get me."

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Well, I, for one, am glad that you're attracted to me," He said smugly.

"Are you still attracted to me? He... he hacked all my hair off," I whispered; tears welling up.

"Baby, don't cry, don't you cry because that fucker, of course I'm still attracted to you, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, fuck, this is going to sound so fucked up but when I see you in my bed like this, all valuable and needy, it...it really turns me on," He admitted.

I bit my lip, "Yeah? Bringing me dinner in bed turns you on? Having to help me everywhere? Having me lean on you? That turns you on? What about me on your lap?" My voice was lower; huskier.

"God, Bella, baby, really? What are you trying to do to me?" He complained as he covered his eyes.

I tried to turn my body without hurting myself and licked up his throat; moaning.

His fingers tangled into my short, choppy hair, "Fuck, baby," He groaned.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang; startling me.

"It's okay, it's just my sister," He reassured me.

"Your sister? What? Why?" I asked; nervous.

"She owed me a favor and she's here to repay it," He said simply before climbing out of bed.

I watched his ass as he left the room. I stayed where I was; propped up on a mountain of pillows. I felt gross and fat and ugly. I didn't want his sister to meet me like this but I could hear their voices as they climbed the stairs. Bear, who was disturbed by our earlier activities, rested his head on my leg again but not before shooting me a look.

"I know, I'm sorry, baby, but I like kissing your daddy," I told him.

"And I like kissing you; don't worry, he'll get over it," Edward said as he walked back into his room, "Bella, this is my sister, Alice, Alice, this is Bella," He introduced us.

Alice was stunning. She was this tiny thing with a pixie cut that only someone with a flawless face could pull off. She was very skinny and wearing this purple dress with a black light jacket and leggings. Her hair was dark, almost black, and her eyes were golden brown. The weirdest thing of all? She was tan! Tanner than I was and Edward! She was obviously mixed with something. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you!" She greeted bubbly.

I smiled, "Hi, Alice, it's really nice to finally meet you and talk to another girl," I said and went to get up but she stopped me.

"Oh, don't get up for my benefit! I'll come to you! Well, hello, Bear! It's nice to see you too," She teased as she stroked his head and he licked her hand; happy to see her.

"Forgive me for my appearance right now, I haven't taken a shower yet," I excused.

She waved me off, "That's good anyway, what we're going to do requires your hair being dirty," She told me as she sat down gracefully.

"It does?" I wondered.

She nodded, "Yep, we're going to dye your hair, I hope that's okay," She said looking at me carefully.

"Of course, I... what were you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking with your fair complexion that we try a lighter red, what do you think?" She inquired.

"I'm game," I said grinning at her.

She smiled hugely, "Awesome!" She chirped and starting digging through the huge bag she brought with her.

Edward helped situate me on the bed so that Alice could reach me and I would be comfortable.

"Bella, before I dye it, would you like me to cut it and even it out?" She wanted to know.

I agreed and she took out a pair of shears. I sat there; looking at Edward as she tried to fix my mangled hair. After fifteen minutes, she was finished with the haircut. She snapped on gloves and mixed the dyes before smothering it onto my hair. It was cold and the odor was strong but she worked quickly. Soon, we were washing out my hair. That was a fun experience. Edward panicked whenever I would try to bend, so we ended up in the bathtub together while he used a cup to rinse out my hair. Alice stood there watching as she giggled. It was _fun_. After, she blow-dried and styled my hair so that it fell around my jaw. When I looked in the mirror, I found myself smiling.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes, and turned toward her, "I fucking _love_ it!" I declared.

She let out an _Eeee _and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders gently. When we walked out of the bathroom together, Edward beamed at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked shyly and I slowly made a circle so he could see the back.

"You are... extraordinary! I have no words except for remarkably stunning," He gushed.

I couldn't stop smiling. Alice stayed for a little while longer before leaving and telling us she'd miss us but that she would visit. Edward and I laid in bed together; with Bear at our feet.

"Tomorrow, baby, we're going on a road trip - just you, me and Bear; we're going to sunny Florida," He murmured as his fingers trailed up and down my back.

I grinned sleepily, "I can't wait to start my life over with you, Edward." My words was slow.

"Me neither, baby, just the three of us," His voice deep and tender.

"That sounds perfect to me." And I drifted to sleep in the arms of my protector.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky gal :)**

**I do not own any of these things. I don't own the Lineage 1000 private jet or the house in Boca Raton. So, please, don't sue me.**

******I was very young when I flew on an airplane so I don't remember it at all. Obviously I've never been on a private plane so I've been getting all of my information off the internet.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Sing out - The Grand Magnolias_**

_**Take sometime to love somebody.**_  
_**Free your mind and break the silence.**_  
_**Learn to trust and wish to try.**_  
_**You know it makes you feel better.**_  
_**You know it makes you feel better.**_

_**And you beg to change and you wish you were free.**_  
_**Hasn't anybody told you to sit back and breathe?**_  
_**You can't be living life like a loaded gun .**_

_**Sing Out, Sing Out.**_  
_**Things can only get better.**_  
_**Sing Out, Sing Out.**_

* * *

_"For the evil man has no future; the lamp of the wicked will be put out__." -Proverbs 24:20__  
_

* * *

The Hero Syndrome - When someone rescues/saves you and you fall for them. Needing to repay them for their kindness or show them gratitude for their act whether it was their job or not.

* * *

Every atom in your body is billions of years old. This means that the components of your body are truly ancient: you are stardust.

* * *

Chapter Six.

_Rainbow Demon._

* * *

I awoke to Edward's voice.

He was talking to someone on the phone, "Okay, thank you, no, yes, sir, yes, I will, I promise, I'll take care of her, I know, yes, you too, good bye," He hung up and looked over at me, "Good morning, sweetheart," He greeted me.

I smiled, and stroked Bear's head, "Who was that?" I wondered, still sleepy.

"Dr. Dryer, I asked him if it would be better for you to fly; that if we drove it would take us at least a week and flying would take six and a half hours, we'd fly on a private jet that way you'll have more room and you won't be crowded, he said it would be okay for you to fly since you have me with you," He told me with a smirk.

I stretched out, feeling the ache in my body, "I've only been on an airplane once and I was really young, so I don't really remember it," I said.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible; hopefully this will be a good experience that you'll want to remember," He said and touched my cheek.

"I know," I whispered, "And I will be, as long as you're there."

He smirked, "Feeling cheesy today?" He asked teasingly.

"Just feeling..._relieved_, I can go to the beach with you without worrying about being raped with a knife," I told him.

He frowned, "I know, baby; all I want is for you to be safe," He stroked my neck - something I really loved.

I sighed happily, "I'll be able to walk Bear on the beach without any worries, God, this is something I've been dreaming about." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled again; happy that I was happy, "When I see you walking on the beach without a worry in the world...that'll be the happiest day of my life," He told me.

"The happiest? _Really_?" I wondered.

"Well...one of them," He said softly before pressing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him. He groaned, deeply, in the back of his throat and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. Before everything got hot and heavy, he pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?" He wondered.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Do you only feel...attraction toward me because I 'saved' you?" He wanted to know.

"You saved me? I thought Billy saved me that first time," I tried to tease.

"You know what I mean, Bella, I need to know, are you only attracted to me because you feel like you owe me or something?" He demanded.

My eyes filled with tears, "No! Then I would be attracted to Billy because he's the one that saved me when all this shit first happened - back when I was fifteen, a fucking kid," I tried to keep my voice leveled.

He cupped my face, "I'm sorry, I just, I needed to know, one of the guys were talking about it and it... it just made sense, why you wanted me, because I mean, why would you want _me?_" He questioned.

I sighed heavily and traced my fingertips down his cheeks, "Look at us, both with self-esteem issues, you know, some times I thought you were just with me, like this, because you felt bad for me or something," I admitted.

"What? God, no! I would never string you along like that! Jeez, you and I, we're quite the pair, aren't we?" He nudged my chin with his hand.

"So, let's have this settled and out in the open then - I want you because I think you're an incredible man with a beautiful heart and soul and the way you look at me makes me have butterflies in my stomach and I've never felt that with anyone else, anyone else would make me uncomfortable, any other man would make me cringe at their touch, I can't explain why I just feel _safe_ with you but my head tells me that you would never hurt me and that's what I listen to, I've never listened to my heart; I've always listened to my head, that's what gives me the rational side of things but now, my heart and head are in agreement with each other and I know that that has to mean _something_," I babbled.

He smiled, happily, at me and took my hand in his, "It does mean something, Bella, it means everything, _you_ mean everything to me," He told me before stroking my jawline, "And do you know why I want you?" He asked and when I shook my head, he continued, "I want you because you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you have the biggest heart, and you have all this love to give but bad things have happened, Bella, and you need to get back what you had, I know the Bella now and she amazes me but I want to know the old Bella too."

I stared at him, "I don't know how to get there, I think...I think that that'll take a long time, can you wait?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers, "Of course I can wait, Bella, where else am I gonna go?" He grinned crookedly at me.

"Just...just stay here with me," I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

He held me gently; afraid of hurting me, "I'll never leave, Bella, I don't know what to label what we have because I don't want to push but...I want you; that's all I know," I watched his mouth move and then he hypnotized me with his eyes, "Do you want me?"

My eyes followed his lips as they formed words and I licked my lips, "So much," I heard myself say.

"Soon," He whispered before his mouth descended onto mine.

He shifted until he was underneath me and I was atop him. His hands cupped my ass as I rocked my hips into his. He had no idea the feelings he was stirring up inside of me. I took his hand in mine and brought his left hand to my lips before sucking on his index finger. He watched his finger slid into my mouth and my tongue swirl around the tip. He moaned out loud; causing my eyes to close.

"You're fucking _killing_ me," He complained as he pressed his hips up.

"I want you to feel how much I need you," I breathed.

"Oh, baby, trust me, I know," He told me as he stroked the backs of my thighs; just below my ass-cheeks.

I bit the inside of my cheek. I could feel his dick wedged between us. It was beautiful and I stared down at him in wonder.

"Can I...Can I touch it?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again; it was like they were on fire - the blue of a flame. _Beautiful_. He nodded at me; unable to speak. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with steady hands. I paused; looking up at his face but he didn't say anything, he just continued watching me. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tugged his boxer briefs down his hips. His happy trail peeked out at me and I felt my heart start to thud against my ribs. Pain shot through my side and I let out a hiss of displeasure.

"What? Baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I groaned, "I just got this pain and I feel like I can't breathe," and started to cry.

"Baby, it's okay, it's not that big of a deal, we'll just use your breathing machine; I'm sure this happens all the time," He tried to reassure me.

"I thought this wouldn't happen! They took the stitches and stables out! Why am I still like this?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, babe, you're body is still healing, it's going to take time," He said calmly.

I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, "I fucking hate this, I feel like I'm crippled and I can't do anything," I sobbed.

He rubbed my back soothingly, "You are the strongest person I know, Bella, you have survived so much, you can do anything you want, don't let this stop you, this is just another road block in your life and you will get past it, _you will get past it_," He said; his voice powerful.

I pressed my lips to his neck and sniffled, "Thank you for your words, Edward, they mean so much to me," I blubbered as I clung to him desperately.

He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled gently at me, "Come on, sweetheart, let's do your breathing exercises and then go to sleep."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Edward owned a private jet. _Holy shit_.

It wasn't as big as a plane but it wasn't a tiny thing either. He told me it was called a Lineage 1000; it was on the bigger side of jets.

"Is it yours?" I asked with wide eyes.

He shook his head, "It's my dad's; he's a heart surgeon and if they need him in New York he'll jump in his jet and go, my mom uses it some times as well, she's a interior designer, she also works with celebrities, and she'll work with people all over the country," He paused before adding, "If they pay her the right amount," and then he winked at me.

I thought I would die. My heart pounded, roughly, in my chest and I tilted my head to the side. Our eyes stayed locked and he traced my lips with his index finger.

"Kiss me," I pleaded in a whisper.

He cupped my face with his large hands and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. If I could feel his lips on mine for the rest of my life, I would die happily. He smiled and I realized I had said that out loud. He kissed the side of my neck; making me shiver deliciously. I kept my arms wrapped around him; so caught up in his scent and _him_. I loved the warmth his body gave off and how protected I felt in his arms.

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents," I admitted; my face still buried in his chest.

He rubbed my back slowly, "Can you tell me why?" He asked.

"Your dad... I... I'm worried that I'll be afraid of him," I told him.

"Baby, if you have to keep your distance, he'll understand, he's a doctor after all," He assured me.

"I don't want him to think I'm an asshole," I said.

"He won't, sweetheart, I promise you, he's an understanding man, trust me, he and my mom adopted two kids, they know what it's like to have to work with someone's fears," He kissed my cheek.

"I wish I wasn't like this," I looked down at my feet.

His finger coaxed my chin back up, "Don't ever think that way, Bella, there's nothing wrong with the way you are, you're perfect," He told me.

I buried my face into his chest and held onto him for a long second; not wanting to let go. I had to though because, much too soon, we had to board the jet. I looked around in amazement. It was huge with a dozen leather chairs that had leg rests attached; I imagined they were very comfortable. There was a table with a dining set atop it. Two small leather sofas sat on opposite sides of each other. I paused, not knowing where to sit, but Edward told me to keep going. I kept walking, seeing more chairs and a TV, before I came to the end of the jet. When I pushed open the door, I stepped into a bedroom. Bear was already there; laying lazily on the bed. He lifted his head when he saw me and, when I bent down to love on him, gave me a lick. I was happy to see him.

"This is where we'll be staying for the next six and a half hours," He informed me.

I smiled and plopped down on the nicely sized bed; feeling the soft sheets on my skin.

"Wow, this is really freaking cool," I said, my voice full of wonder and amaze.

"I've only been on it a couple of times, it is pretty cool," He murmured as his eyes took everything in before falling on me.

He smiled down at me before climbing onto the bed with me. He laid down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep without you," I told him in a whisper.

"Then don't," He said; holding me close.

A stewardess knocked on the door; telling us we had to be buckled in as we took off but once we were in the air we would be allowed to lay on the bed again. Edward buckled me in, making sure I was secure and not hurting, before he sat next to me and buckled himself in. They offered us champagne and food. I declined on both - my stomach was in knots over the flying. Edward asked her to bring me a ginger ale; knowing I was nervous. I smiled in thanks before sipping the soda slowly. I held his hand tightly as the jet took off but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; it was pretty smooth. He gave me something to relax and I felt drowsy after a couple of minutes. When the stewardess told us we could move around again, I was thankful. We went back into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I felt myself being carried but I wasn't sure if I was a dream or not. My head felt heavy and I couldn't hold it up. Strong arms kept me held up though, so I wasn't worried. I could hear my name being called; followed by lips on my face.

"Bella, baby, it's time to wake up," Edward said; his voice soft and gentle.

"No," I turned my face into his chest before falling below the layers of sleep again.

The next time I woke up, I was in a car. I could tell by the soft rocking motion. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked against the harsh light. My neck and shoulders were stiff as I tried to stretch out. Something licked my hand and I knew it was Bear. I smiled to myself; comforted.

"Hey, sleepyhead, are you really awake this time?" Edward asked.

I sat up slowly; careful to not offend my wound. I looked around with wide and astonished eyes as I took in my surroundings. Palm trees and sand filled my vision. The golden sun lit up the buildings that we past. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"Boca Raton," He answered and turned on his signal to get into the right lane.

We pulled into a gated community and he had to enter a code. The gates opened and we drove down a smooth rode that curved to the left. He slowed and turned onto a cobblestone driveway where a gorgeous house sat with palm trees surrounding it. It was one-level with a connecting garage. It was painted pale grey and the front double-doors were white with gold handles. There was a patio swing next to the neatly kept lawn.

"This is your parents house?" I questioned with my eyes bulging out.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Were you expecting anything less?" He teased.

I laughed and said, "I guess not."

He parked in front of the garage; saying that he'd have to move it later. Bear jumped out when he opened the backdoor. He helped me out and told me he'd grab our bags in a few. My hands were sweaty as I held onto him while we walked up the walkway. He rang the doorbell and waited. Bear sat next to my leg patiently. There was a bunch of noise before the door finally opened.

An averaged-height stunning woman stood before us. Her hair was mahogany and fell around her shoulders in curls. Her eyes were huge and green. She had a tan I imagined only Floridan's could get and flawless skin. I couldn't judge her age but she looked to me like she was in her thirties but I was probably wrong.

She smiled, and even though I knew she wasn't his biological mom I saw Edward's smile in there, "Edward! Baby! I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed and pulled him into her arms.

"Hi, mom," He greeted her.

She pulled away, "And you must be Bella! Hello, dear; welcome to Florida! How do you like it so far?" She asked me.

I knew she wanted to hug me but she kept her distance; which I was grateful for.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you, I -ummm- I like Florida, it's really a beautiful state, I haven't seen much yet but from what I see, it's really nice," I replied.

"Oh, call me Esme, dear, you are very pretty, Edward's description did you justice, your hair is gorgeous and the right cut for down here, it gets quite hot here," She said.

I blushed and touched my hair, "Thank you." Before I looked at Edward and shifted awkwardly.

"Well," Edward finally said, "Let us come in and get a drink or something."

"Of course! I know you guys had a long trip, how was your dad's jet?" She asked as we made our way in.

The living room was set up in modern decor. The walls were cream colored with burgundy drapes and a burgundy couch. It was lovely. I could see why they paid her the big bucks, she was good. She led us to the kitchen - the HUGE kitchen - and I sat on a stool at the island. The walls were painted a sunset yellow and there were several white cabinets above the stove. Edward sat next to me and tangled his fingers with mine. Bear sat under our feet; happy with the cool floor.

"It was nice, better then I remembered," He answered her.

She got out a pitcher of lemonade before pouring us a cup. I thanked her and took a small sip.

"So, when will dad be home?" Edward wondered as he took a healthy sip.

"He should be home around six or at least that's what he told me," She said with a teasing look I knew well.

"Do you mind if I get us settled in my room?" He asked her.

She shook her head; her gorgeous hair going with her, "Of course not, sweetie, you two go ahead and rest; I'll start dinner shortly and it should be done by the time your dad is home," She said and patted his shoulder.

"Okay, thank you, mom, for everything you're doing," He said and gave her another hug.

He led me up winding stairs and we went into the last bedroom on the right. The room was very large with a high ceiling. The walls were mint green as were the sheets on the queen-sized bed. The windows were long and covered by brown drapes. There was everything else you needed - a TV, stereo system, floor lamps, a computer desk. It was really awesome.

"Wow," I breathed, "It's really nice."

He smiled and bounced onto the bed; pulling me with him.

"My mom really likes you," He told me as we laid beside each other.

I stared up at the ceiling, "She's really beautiful."

"She thinks you're beautiful," He returned.

"Mmm. I like her, she's really nice," I turned to look at him, "I hope your dad likes me."

"He will, baby, I like you and he knows how important you are to me, so he'll like you," He reassured me.

I snuggled into his side, "Thank you, Edward, I really don't know what I would do without you," I told him groggily.

"Go to sleep, baby, and I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

That was the last thing I heard before slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky gal :)**

**Eleazer is pronounced like this if any don't know: EH L Uh Z ER. I apologize if that didn't help at all.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Everything will be alright - The killers_**

**_I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it right  
And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright_**

* * *

_"But they that wait upon the Lord shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; they shall walk, and not faint."_ -_Isaiah 40:31_

* * *

Nerve impulses travel to and from the brain as fast as 170 miles per hour.

* * *

Chapter Seven.

_Wrecking ball._

* * *

Soft music woke me.

I knew it was Edward even before I opened my eyes. I smiled. It was beautiful. I knew the song but only because Charlie had liked the band. I cracked my eyes opened and found him easily. He was on the edge of the bed with a gorgeous acoustic guitar in his arms. He was strumming gently and singing.

"_Love of my life don't leave me, you've stolen my love, and now desert me, love of my life can't you see, bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me because you don't know what it means to me_."

I rolled over; taking the pillow with me as I hugged it to my chest and watched Edward.

"_You'll remember when this is blown over and everything's all by the way, when I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you how I still love you, I still love you_," He sang softly with his eyes closed. "_Back, hurry back, please, bring it back home to me, because you don't know what it means to me, love of my life, love of my life..._" He finished.

"I wish it wasn't over," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me; smiling, "Hey," was all he said.

I smiled at him, "Hi, that was beautiful," I told him.

"You know the song?" He asked; surprised.

I nodded, "Queen, my -uhh- dad liked them, he saw them in '81; he said that Freddie Mercury liked when the crowd sung with him," I said and my cheeks warmed with the memory of him telling me all about it. "It's a very sad song, beautiful, but sad."

Edward touched my hand, "I know you miss him and I promise, once all this is over, we'll go visit him," He said; staring into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said quietly and lifted myself up to hug him.

He hugged me tightly, "I have to tell you something before we go out there," He said.

"Okay?" I pulled away to look at his face.

"Billy called," He began.

"Is he okay? Is Jake okay?" I interrupted him.

He touched my lips, "They're fine, baby, he called me to tell me that the DNA they found on Bree Tanner is the same DNA from an old case back in 2003 where a young girl was raped and murdered but they never found the killer; they think it's the same guy but his DNA isn't in the system," He told me.

"2003? But Grey... he... he sounded really young to me, like he could be in his early twenties or something, that would mean he would've been a kid when he started killing," I said, confused.

He shrugged, "Some times they start out really young, maybe in their teens; it's not uncommon - Jeffrey Dahmer started out young, I'm not a psychologist but I think some of these people are just born with a chemical imbalance or something, that's why they're fucked up in the head."

"You have to be, to be able to rape and kill girls," I agreed.

He concurred by nodding his head and then frowned, "I should have waited to tell you, now you're going to have that on your mind."

I shook my head, "It's always on my mind, I don't think it will ever _not_ be on my mind," I told him honestly. He continued to frown and I touched his mouth with my fingers. "Did you know it takes forty-three muscles to frown?" I asked.

That made him smile as he shook his head, "Is that so? How many to smile?" He wanted to know.

"Seventeen."

"Why do you know this?" He laughed.

I shrugged my right shoulder, "I like the trivial stuff, it interests me," I said simply.

He stared at me, his white teeth still visible, "I really like that about you," He told me.

"Good, if you want to be around me, you'll have to hear it all the time," I teased.

"You and my dad are going to get along really well," He assured me.

My face fell, "Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I'm positive - are you ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath in, "As I'll ever be, let's do it," I said climbing out of bed.

He took my hand and reassured me again, "There's nothing to be afraid of, baby, he's going to love you."

We went down the stairs where I could hear voices and my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Hey, dad!" Edward exclaimed loudly.

"Edward! Come here and give your old man a hug!" Carlisle commanded.

Edward let go of my hand before pressing his lips to my cheek and whispering that I would be okay. I stayed, frozen, where I was and watched as they interacted. I felt a pang of jealously go through me as I watched the two men hug each other.

"I missed you, son," I heard Carlisle say.

"I missed you, too, dad; it's good to see you," He said and pulled away before looking at me, "Dad, this is Bella," He introduced.

I blushed; making eye contact with Carlisle. He was a handsome man - tall and fit with blonde natural hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in black dress pants and pale blue v-neck shirt with black shoes.

He smiled at me, "Hello, Bella; it's so nice to meet you," He told me.

I made my decision, not feeling any threats from him, and stepped toward him. He looked surprised but didn't say anything or move. He let me make my moves, which I appreciated.

I put my hand in his, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," I said.

He smiled hugely, and it reminded me of Edward, "Please, darling, call me Carlisle."

I nodded, "Okay, Carlisle, may I...may I hug you?" I asked almost shyly.

"You never have to ask," He said simply and opened his arms.

I stepped into them and pressed my face into his firm chest. He smelled like a dad - they all smelled the same like cologne, their day and the earth. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hand up my back. He whispered how sorry he was for everything that I had gone through but that he could see how strong I was. I felt comforted and that was something that I needed. I was never close with my mother, Renee, but I was with Charlie and maybe Carlisle reminded me of him.

"If you need anything, you come to me, okay?" He told me.

I nodded against his chest and felt him kiss the top of my head before I pulled away, "Thank you, Carlisle," I said quietly.

He cupped my chin and his cold hands, "You're part of the family now and that means you're like my own; I'll treat you that way for as long as you want," He promised me.

I felt the tears build before falling down my cheeks as I grinned at him, "Nobody's ever wanted me before," I told him.

He smiled gently at me, "Silly girl, you've always been wanted."

I turned toward Esme, feeling bad that I had left her out, and asked her if I could her.

"Oh, pretty girl, that's what I've been waiting for," She cried and engulfed me in a warm motherly hug.

I looked over her shoulder at Edward and saw that he was smiling. He mouthed the words 'I am so proud of you' to me and my heart thudded in my ears. I actually felt like I could be apart of something with these giving people. Edward was worried about meeting his brother but I reassured him; telling him I would be okay. I would really try to be, at least.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Masen Cullen was charming.

He didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. He reminded so much of Emmett that it made my chest ache. He was tall, taller than Edward even, and so freaking muscular it was insane. I teased him about that and he seemed to enjoy it. He had black hair, these stunning green eyes and this tanned skin that one could only get by living in Florida. He brought his girlfriend, Rosalie, with him and she was insanely gorgeous. Edward reminded me that he wasn't into blondes but I knew even he had to look at this girl. She looked like Miss America with her big blonde curls, sparkling baby blues, tanned skin and swimsuit model body.

"Whoa, how'd you score her?" Was the first thing out of my mouth when I saw her.

Instead of being angry, as I feared she'd be, she let out a loud unladylike laugh, "I think you and I are going to be great friends, Bella!" She exclaimed and we were together for the rest of the afternoon.

I learned a lot about Rosalie Hale. Maybe it was fate or maybe Edward had set it up but I thought she was my female soul-mate. She completely understood me and she told me something that no one except Masen and her therapist knew about. She had been raped when she was seventeen by a guy she liked - Royce King. She had had a crush on him since her freshman year in high school because he was the quarterback and she was a cheerleader. She thought that they would've been perfect together. She was a virgin still; her parents were religious and so was she. She had been saving herself for a special guy but one night at a party, Royce took that away from her. After that, she didn't let anyone touch her; not even her own father. Then, she met Masen at their college and everything changed. He charmed her, or so she put it, and she opened up to him.

"I still think of him as my first," She said as we sat on Edward and my bed.

"How'd you get past it?" I asked her.

"I still have triggers, I absolutely can't be around beer; if I smell it, I freak out, it brings me back to that night, but I went through a year of therapy before I could even go back to school and my therapist encouraged me to tell my parents, after I did, I felt better, I know it sounds stupid but talking about it really does help, it took me a year and a half before I could touch my dad and even then I panicked, it wasn't until I met Mas that I felt like I could let someone touch me again and it wouldn't hurt," She told me.

I nodded in understanding, "I want to let Edward touch me but I'm so afraid, so far we've kissed and that doesn't bother me, I can handle that but I'm worried that when he wants to take it to the next level, I'll freeze and freak out," I explained.

She took my hand in hers and her thumb drew soothingly circles, "It has to been on your time, you have to call the shots, you know, be the director of the film, it's going to take time, I mean, the first time you try to be intimate it might freak you out; you might have triggers if you're in a certain position but it's a learning process and Edward understands that," She reassured me.

"I just feel bad that I'm not giving him more, kissing is safe for me, I'm okay with it, and I was going to try to touch him the other day but I'm still healing from the stabbing so I couldn't twist but it makes me wonder, did I have the reaction of pain because I was going to touch his...his dick?" I held her blue gaze.

She shrugged sympathetically, "Maybe you did, it's hard to tell, but like I said, you just have to take it slow, Edward will be your first, if that's not scary enough you also have to deal with PTSD, but I promise you, it will get better, you go at your own pace and, trust me, Edward won't mind what's getting touched and what's not, you giving him this is pretty special, and he knows it."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Rose and I were glued to the hip; it made Edward so happy to see me interacting with his family but I also loved our alone time.

"Bella, my uncle Eleazer is coming over, will you be okay?" He asked as the morning sun began peeking through the clouds.

I nodded sleepily, "Of course, Edward, your family, all of them, have been so kind to me."

"They're good people, for the most part," He said.

We fell back asleep in each others arms for a few more hours.

I awoke to fingers running across my bare shoulders.

I hummed in content, "I love our alone time," I told him.

"Me too." His voice was deep and raspy. His fingers continued their journey before he stopped and sighed, "We should get up and go downstairs with the others."

I pouted, "No, I want to stay here with you."

"So do I but duty calls," He teased.

I groaned as he pulled me in the upright position, "Fine, but I'm not happy," I let him know.

He chuckled, "Okay," and rolled his mystical eyes at me.

I gave him the finger teasingly, "Come on, let's go," I said after I pulled on a t-shirt over my tank top.

He held out his hand and we went downstairs.

"Bella! Come here and meet Eleazer!" Esme chimed when she saw me.

With my hand still wrapped around Edward's, I went over to the man that had his back to me.

"Hello, I'm Bella," I greeted and waited for him to turn around.

When he did, the air left me. He looked a lot like the family - he was tall and fit and good-looking with his dark hair and lightly tanned skin but that wasn't what made my heart stop. His eyes did. Grey. They were grey. He watched me closely but I had already turned away from him and fell onto my knees. I covered my ringing ears and begged for Edward. I could hear his voice in the distance but I couldn't find him - and with that, I had my first panic attack in months.

_Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey_.

_What should I call you?_

_You can call me Grey_.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky gal :)**

**Wow! Super fast upload - yeah, that's only because it rained all day today (boo, I think we're getting a hurricane or something!) and I didn't really have anything else to do! :P ****Oh, and, I know some people HATE song lyrics in a story but, sorry, I tried to keep them short and not put a whole song in the story.**

**I know there's probably a night club out there called Nite Life but I don't own it. I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Smile like you mean it - The killers_**

**_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it _**

* * *

_"God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble. Therefore we will not fear, though the earth give way and mountains fall into the heart of the sea, though its waters roar and foam and mountains quake and with their surging." -Psalm 46: 1-3_

* * *

Because the heart has its own electrical impulse, it can continue to beat even when separated from the body, as long as it has an adequate supply of oxygen_._

* * *

Chapter Eight.

_Adorn._

* * *

I thought I was dying, I really did.

Edward's hands were on my face as he forced me to look at him, "Bella, breathe, baby, look at me, do what I'm doing-" He put my hand on his chest, "In and out, in and out," He instructed.

"Hospital," I choked out.

"You need the hospital? Why? Tell me why you think you need the hospital?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Can't breathe," I gasped.

"Yes, you can, breathe with me, come here," He pulled me into his lap and I leaned against him weakly. "Feel my chest move, breathe like I do, come on, baby, you can do it."

I was embarrassed. I knew his family was witnessing this whole thing. I gasped; the air unable to reach my lungs. My hands clutched his as I tried to breathe but it wasn't working out. I kept my eyes closed; unable to open them. I felt something wet against my arm and I knew it was Bear coming to make sure I was okay.

"Baby, take this, here, put it under your tongue and let it dissolve," He told me.

I let him put the pill in my mouth and felt it dissolve.

"I'm going to take you upstairs, okay, baby?" He said and lifted me into his arms.

My body was racked with shudders as I kept my face buried in his shirt. "What did you give me?" I sobbed; a hiccup forcing it's way out.

"Just some Klonopin to help you relax," He said as he pushed the bedroom door open with his foot.

He laid me down on the bed and I grabbed his wrist; begging him to stay with me.

"Of course, I'm staying with you," He assured me and climbed onto the bed next to me. He brushed his hand down my arm, "You should start to feel it in fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry, I know it's not him, he's skin is too dark and he's not the right build, I'm sorry," I told him; my bottom lip spasming.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby, this is a natural reaction," He comforted me.

His body enveloping me told me that I was safe.

I locked our fingers together, "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I took a deep breath in before starting to talk, "When I was fifteen, my friends and I were really into Lady Gaga, she was our favorite performer, and when my best friend at the time got tickets, of course I was excited, and I was even more excited when my dad agreed to let me go, I thought if he had said no my life would've been over, you know, typical fifteen year old stuff, but he agreed, so I was happy; we were in the kitchen at the time, eating dinner, I had had gym that day which meant I had injured someone, of course it was Mike Newton, for whatever reason, I kept injuring the poor guy, he just didn't have the smarts to get out of the way when we were playing volleyball," My voice shook and I paused to look at Edward but he was silently watching me so I continued.

"There was this noise in the living room and Charlie told me to stay in the kitchen while he went to check it out; I stayed but then I could hear loud noises as if someone was struggling, so I got up and went into the living room-"

Edward interrupted me, "Baby, you don't have to tell me this."

I touched his face, "I want to, I want you to hear this, Edward, please."

He nodded and told me to continue.

"Charlie was lying on the floor and I went over to him to make sure he was okay but he was knocked out; I begged for him to wake up but he didn't and then a hand yanked me up by my hair; I had no idea what was happening, and the man, the intruder, told me to sit on the couch or he would hurt me, so I sat because I didn't want to be hurt, I watched him tie up Charlie - Charlie had always told me to make the kidnapper feel like I was a human being and not an object, so I did - and I asked him his name, he told me to call him Grey," Edward squeezed my hand, "And you know what the stupidest thing was? I was worried about not going over to my friend's house, that's what was on my mind, not that I was going to be killed but that I was going to stand my friend up and she would be mad at me, how fucking stupid is that?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "It's not stupid, baby," He ensured me.

I played with his fingers, "And then he told me he was going to kill my father so that we could be alone, I freaked out, I begged him to just put Charlie in the basement but he didn't; he made me watch as he cut Charlie's throat," I started to sob, "The blood sprayed everywhere, I just remember closing my eyes and praying that it was just a nightmare but when I reopened them, he was still dead."

Edward held my face, "Baby, stop, if you can't do this then don't, I'm not pressuring you," He said.

I sniffled, "I know but I want to tell you this, I need to tell someone, Rose told me that talking helps, I need to tell you this, Edward, and I understand if you won't feel the same way about me afterward." I looked down.

"That's insane, Bella, nothing will ever make me stop feeling what I feel for you," He told me; his voice rough.

I stared at him for a long second before starting to talk again, "I...I was a virgin, I was only fifteen, of course I thought about sex because when all your friends have already done it, you kind of feel left out, you know? So, I thought about but I decided I was going to wait, I was so worried about pregnancy and STD's; now, looking back on that it seems so stupid, but I guess I was just afraid to have sex, I know how pathetic that sounds but that's how I felt," I inhaled sharply, "He told me I was his to do whatever he wanted; I remember staring at the wall as he undressed me, I wanted to go somewhere where my virginity wasn't going to be taken from me forcefully, he turned on the radio and played that stupid fucking song! That song-"

I shuddered and Edward held me tighter, "_Please don't go, _I still can't hear it without freaking out, he forced me on my stomach and he...he spit on his hand and rubbed it on me, it was disgusting, the pain was unbearable, I had never felt anything like it, he told me how amazing it was for him to be the first person inside my body, the whole act itself only lasted fifty seconds, I counted, and after it was over, he made me shower, there was blood everywhere, it was down my legs and in the tub, afterward when he went to get me pain medicine I laid there thinking I was going to die," I shifted my weight so that I was facing Edward now. "You know what the worst thing is?" He shook his head. "It's not the pain because that will heal, it's the fear, living in fear, I always feel like I could die from that," I told him.

"Thank you for telling me this, Bella, I know how big of a step that was for you and I'm thankful that you put your trust into me, I know I always tell you this but it's the truth, you are the strongest person I know."

I held his intense gaze, "Will you kiss me now? To show me you still like me?" I asked.

He chuckled shaking his head, "Of course I'll kiss you, silly, gorgeous girl," and leaned down to press his lips to mine.

My fingers tangled into his hair and I pressed my body close to his. I drowned in the feeling of _him_. He was all around me; overtaking my senses and everything I knew. When it was just us, he was _everything_. His hand slid down my back and stroked my skin. My skin broke out into goosebumps and I sighed into his mouth.

"I love that," He told me.

I backed away from him and pretended to kiss him before pulling back at the last minute. He smiled; his eyes glistening happily.

I was feeling so much better; the medicine finally taking effect, "I need to get away from all this for a few hours," I said.

He nodded, "Where to?" He wanted to know.

"You pick, you know the area." I laughed.

"Okay, get dressed," He commanded.

"Aye aye, captain, should I wear a dress?" I asked him.

He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding, "I like seeing you in a dress," He winked and left the room.

My cheeks were warm as I dug through my suitcase before pulling out a black ruched and gathered deep V-Neck 'Nevis' stretch jersey knit dress. The material was stretchy so it wouldn't be too tight on my ribs. I loved the back of the dress; the way it was cut low and showed a lot of skin. I slipped it on and brushed my hair, there wasn't anything I could really do with it. I applied a little bit of make-up and shoved my feet into white wedges. When I looked at myself in the mirror I was actually okay with what I saw - it was a first in three years. I decided if Edward wanted to take me out to a club or public place, I would give it a shot, after all, like Rose had said, it was the only way I was going to get better. I had to see that not _all_ men were out to hurt me.

There was a knock on the door and Edward asked, "Are you dressed?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes, you can come in," I told him.

He opened the door and came in, "_Wow_, you look incredible, really beautiful," He said; his voice gruff.

I smiled shyly and blushed, "Thank you, are you ready?" I wondered.

He was dressed in black jeans and a tight, chest clinging grey v-neck. He also had a couple days worth of fuzz on his face. Basically, he was looking good and my teenage hormones were going crazy.

He nodded, "I am; umm, Eleazer left, he said he would come back later if you wanted him to," He said softly.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Maybe...if I can have some Klonopin," I tried to tease but I was nervous and Edward could tell.

"Baby, if you don't want him to come around, he doesn't have to, I'm not that close with him so it won't hurt my feelings," He said honestly.

I smiled at him, "You always take care of me so good," I murmured.

"I like doing it, now-" He took my hand in his, "Let's go out."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

The night club was called Nite Life.

Edward paid for us to get in and it was loud. The blue strobe lights were bright and lit up the entire room as bodies moved with one another. All the girls were either wearing mini dresses or just their underwear. I looked around in wonder and saw some girls up in cages dancing with each other. Tapout by Rich Gang was playing all around me. _Loudly_. I recognized the song from the radio. I kept my eyes on the men; watching them cautiously.

Edward's lips were at my ear, "I won't let them touch you," He swore.

I nodded and pulled on his hand, "Let's dance," I demanded.

He allowed me to pull him onto the dance floor and I turned so that my back was to his chest. I wasn't a 'dancer' but I wasn't stupid either, I knew how to move my hips. I grinded my ass into his crotch and felt his hands on my hips. The song changed and so did the way I moved. I slowed down and rubbed down his body. He seemed to like that. Since I wasn't skilled in trying to 'turn a man on' I was winging it.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body, I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party, I'm doing this little dance for you_  
_You got me so excited, Now it's just me and you, Your body's my party, let's get it started._

It was like having sex but with your clothes on. I really liked it. Edward was running his hands up and down my body and I felt like I might explode. I was a huge ball of raging hormones.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind, I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time, Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind, And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you._

We danced in sync to the music. My ass always on his crotch as he moved his hips. I bent forward at the waist and wiggled because honestly I had no idea what I was doing, I was just doing it. Edward really liked it - he made a noise loud enough for me to hear and squeezed my hips. The blood was rushing to my head so I stood back up straight and turned toward him; wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and our hips pressed into each other's. I could feel his dick pushing against his jeans. It excited me; my heart began to thud in my ears as we continued to sway together.

_The things I wanna do to you, My body's calling you, I'm having so much fun with you, Now it's just me on you, Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh._

I sang the last verse of the song to Edward; holding his eye contact and that was it. We had made it two songs but suddenly he was pulling me out of the club with him. I stumbled; trying to keep up before he ended up just carrying me to his car. I giggled, realizing he was horny and that I had made him that way but grinding my lady parts against him. I felt almost powerful. The blood was singing in my veins as he sped back to his parents house. It was dark out already and all the lights were out; telling me that everyone was asleep already. He jerked to a stop into the driveway and practically yanked me out. I was giggling the whole way up to the bedroom. Bear was in his dog bed at the foot of the bed.

He dropped me down on the bed and asked, with a hunger in eyes I had never seen, "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

I was nervous but thrilled as I shook my head and licked my lips.

He locked his door and turned on his I-Pod because, of course, you couldn't do what he was about to do without music. Miguel came on and I thought about how fitting it was.

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no, And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby, Just let my love, Just let my love adorn you, Please baby, yeah._

I kept my eyes on Edward as he pulled off his shirt. I trailed my eyes down his toned torso and God, his abs were something I wanted my mouth to taste and soon.

"I want you to lead," He told me and forcing my eyes to his face.

I nodded seriously, "I want...can I look at you?" I asked and was suddenly embarrassed, though I had no idea why.

He smirked, "Of course, you can look at me whenever you want," He said, also just as seriously.

_Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady, And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby, And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby._

"Will you take off your pants?" I tried again to contain my embarrassment.

"Boxers too?" He asked; his eyes holding mine.

I nodded and said, "Boxers too."

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and kicked them off. His fingers hooked into the waistband of his navy and he slowly dragged them down. It wasn't what I was expecting. I looked at him in his naked glory and study him. He didn't say anything. He just let me look at him.

"Wow, it's really big, are you...are you hard?" I asked and then bit my lip at how naive I sounded.

He laughed, "Well, you were just rubbing yourself all over me at the club," He said knowingly.

I smiled, "I did that?" I asked in wonder.

He nodded, "You did," He agreed.

"Can you come lay next to me?" I asked him.

He smiled, that secret smile that was only meant for me, and walked over to the bed. His dick swung as he climbed onto the bed and laid next to me. I guessed he was waiting for me to tell him what to do next but I seriously had no idea. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were shaking. I sat up and removed my dress. I was left sitting in front of him in my pale blue bra and black underwear.

_You just gotta let my love, Let my love, Let my love adorn you, Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down, You got to know, You gotta know, Know that I adore you, Just that babe._

"You're beautiful, Bella," He told me.

"Even though I'm fat?" I teased and pinched my stomach.

He chuckled, "You're a woman, women have hips and curves, I love that about you," He assured me.

"I love that you're so patient with me," I said before looking at him shyly, "I think...I think it would be okay if you touched my boobs."

He tilted his head, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I decided.

"Can I take off your bra?" He asked slowly.

_Ooh, yeah, The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah, Oh, look up suga, Now, hey, hey, hey, The same way that my whole world's in your eyes, Ooh, and this time now._

I nodded again; keeping my eyes on him. He moved his fingers leisurely toward me and touched my bare skin before he unhooked the clasps that held my bra together. It fell forward and I allowed him to pull it away.

"Just lay back and relax, okay?" He said.

I laid back, propped on a pillow, and watched him. He told me he was going to touch me now and I nodded my head in understanding. My heart raced through my veins. His fingers brushed my nipples and my body gave a jerk. He shushed me; telling me I was all right. I believed him. I moved the pillow and laid flat on my back with my eyes closed; just feeling. He used his index finger and thumb; moving them in a circle. A warm sensation started to build in my chest but I didn't understand what it was so I didn't say anything. Then, he put his mouth on my nipple and my body burst with feeling.

"Edward, I...I don't know what that is, it's...I can't...I don't..." I couldn't form words to tell him that the muscles in my stomach were now tightening and spasming.

"I know, baby, it's beautiful, feel it," He whispered and my nipples were wet from his tongue.

He sucked, and the feeling grew, but when he lightly used his teeth, I was done. My body locked and the feeling shot through me: My stomach, my chest, my arms, my legs, _everywhere_. The orgasm ripped through me as the song was ending.

_Just let, Let my love adorn you baby, hey, Le-le-le-let it dress you down, You gotta know, baby, Oh, you gotta know, Know that I adore you, Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya, Ooh, put it on baby, Let my love adorn you_.

As the emotions rushed me, overtaking me, and I opened my mouth to scream out - the home security alarm went off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady :)**

**Sorry if the wedding seems random and rushed. I needed it to be in here. So, yeah.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Songs: Fjögur píanó - Sigur Rós_**

**_ Because you loved me - Celine Dion_**

**_ I could not ask for more - Edwin McCain _**

* * *

_"But thy Lord is faithful. He will establish you and guard you against the evil one." -2Thessalonians 3:3  
_

* * *

A woman's heart typically beats faster than a man's. The heart of an average man beats approximately 70 times a minute, whereas the average woman has a heart rate of 78 beats per minute.

* * *

Chapter Nine.

_Trepidation._

* * *

The alarm kept screaming as Edward jumped off the bed.

He yanked on his boxers and pulled open the drawer to the nightstand; yanking out a Glock 22. I watched him, my heart erratic in my chest, and suddenly I was swallowed with terror.

As I pulled a shirt over my head, her face appeared in my mind, "Esme," I said with wide, fearful eyes.

He looked back at me before pulling out another gun and setting it into my hand, "You take this and go into their bedroom; don't come out until I come in there, do you understand?" He told me firmly. I just stared at him; unable to answer. "Bella! Say you understand! Tell me you're going to stay in there with my parents until I come back!" He almost shouted.

I blinked and tears fell, "I understand," I finally answered. The gun was heavy in my hand.

"I'll go out first and you go straight to their room. Don't stop." He commanded.

I nodded and watched his back. I was right behind him and, as soon as he told me to go, I was running down the hallway toward his parents room. I put my shoulder to the door and pushed it open. Carlisle was standing by the window and Esme was looking at the TV; it was hooked up to the security cameras.

When she saw me, she relaxed noticeably, "Oh, sweetie, come here." She motioned me with her arms.

I locked the bedroom door and went to her. She hugged me to her chest and I was comforted by her warmth.

"Carlisle," I looked at him, "Do you know how to use a gun?" I asked.

He nodded, his face stoic, "I do."

I handed him the gun, "The safeties on," I told him.

He nodded again, "Everything's going to be okay," He reassured me.

It didn't calm my fears as I watched the TV with Esme. Edward popped onto the screen and I sighed in relief that he was okay.

"I didn't see anyone," Esme whispered.

"He's messing with me; he's telling me he knows where I am, he's going to kill me, Esme, I know it, he's going to get me," I started to sob into her collarbone.

She rubbed my back, "No, he's not, honey, he won't; Edward won't let him, Edward cares deeply for you and I know he won't let that happen," She consoled me.

Carlisle grabbed my shoulders, "Look at me, Bella," He demanded and it was the same tone Edward had just used. I hesitantly met his icy eyes. "You sound like you're giving up and I don't EVER want to hear that from you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Carlisle, I brought him here, I brought him into your home; around your family," I cried.

He sighed and crushed me to his chest, "You're our family now, Bella, don't you ever apologize for something that you can't help."

I could feel the gun poking into my side, "I was so worried about you and Esme when the alarm went off - Esme's name was the first thing out of my mouth," I told him.

"Don't be worried about us, my dear, I promise nothing will happen to us and nothing will happen to you, I won't let it," He swore to me.

The way he said it made me feel like he would protect me no matter what happened.

"I just don't want you to feel like I've brought all this on," I murmured into the sleeve of his shirt.

"No, sweetheart, I don't feel like way; I know it's a lot to ask for but one day, I hope you'll consider us apart of your family, even if it's just to have someone you can talk to," He said.

My heart broke, "I do feel like that way about you, Carlisle, you remind me so much of my dad and that's why it would kill me if you ever got hurt, I never had a mom but Esme feels like if I did, she would be it," I exclaimed.

"Oh, honey," She said sadly, "I will always be here, for as long as you want me to be."

A bang on the door startled me and I let out a yelp.

Carlisle looked at the TV and sighed, "It's just Edward," He said and went to unlock the door. He pulled Edward into his arms; hugging him tightly.

Edward patted his dad's back before telling us, "He wasn't there, he's just fucking with us," He growled.

I started to cry again, maybe from relief of Edward being okay or maybe from everything that had just happened, and covered my face.

"She's just overwhelmed, she needs to cry," I heard Esme say.

Edward's hand was on my shoulder then and for a split second, I tensed. He must have felt it though because he quickly yanked his hand away and gave me a sad look.

"I checked everywhere, all the rooms and outside, and there's no one here, do you want to go back to bed?" He asked me and it sounded as if he were talking to a child. I nodded numbly. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

I looked up at him, at his dejected face, and I knew what I needed. _Him_. I held my arms up as if I were a toddler and whimpered his name.

"Oh, Bella, oh, baby," His voice was full of unshed tears and he lifted me into his arms.

He was warm and I buried my face into his neck; breathing his familiar scent in. It calmed my frazzled nerves. I knew that, for a brief moment, he thought I was rejecting him but I could never. He was my Edward. My protector. My friend. My _heart_. I wept into his neck and held onto him as he carried me up the stairs. After he laid me on the bed, he locked the bedroom door and checked the windows.

"I feel like I'm putting your family in danger," I told him as I clutched a fluffy pillow to my chest.

He climbed into bed with me, "No, baby, my parents love you, they would do anything for you; they consider you family so all the care about is keeping you safe," He said as he cupped my face.

"I don't want what we just experienced to change because of Grey; it's like he always finds a way to interfere, especially when I'm happy," I said frowning.

He touched my lips, "Forty-three muscles, remember?" He reminded me.

That made me laugh quietly, "It's why people get frown lines," I added.

He nodded, "And I don't want that to happen to you, so, please, smile for me," He murmured.

I shifted so that we were face to face and I rested my left cheek on my hand as we stared at each other.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," I told him truthfully.

He stroked his index finger down my cheek and curved my jaw, "You don't have to worry about that," He assured me, "I'm not going anywhere."

I shook my head slightly, "You don't know that, you can't predict the future," I argued.

His fingers smoothed across the skin that was visible and he playfully touched my nose, "Do you know what I see when I picture our future?" He wondered. I shook my head no. "I see you, happy and smiling, and me by your side, always by your side, as we hold hands and walk together in public without a care in the world; without fear and without worry, just us," He uttered.

"And Bear," I evoked.

"And Bear," He concurred and Bear, at the sound of his name, jumped up onto the bed.

I relaxed against his fur and smiled when his tongue wet my cheek.

Edward smiled at us before climbing out of bed, "I know what you need," He said suddenly and then told me to stay with Bear before he disappeared out of the room.

I snuggled closer to Bear; listening to his soft breathing and kept my head on his fur. Edward was gone for a couple of minutes before he came back with a cup in his hand. He climbed back onto the bed; mindful of the drink before handing it over to me. I sat up and took a sip; it was hot chocolate. I looked up at him questioningly.

He shrugged, "Mom would always me a cup of hot chocolate when I was feeling sad or bad, whatever it was, she would make it and I would feel better," He described.

My eyes welled up with tears again and I leaned over to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and our lips caught. I set the hot chocolate down on the nightstand and pressed myself into him as he ran his hands down my shoulders. Our breathes tangled together and I moaned into his mouth before he finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" He wanted to know.

I shrugged, "For being sweet, you always take care of me, and I feel...I feel like I never take care of you."

He frowned now, "That's not true, you do take care of me, everyday, just by being here."

"See? That's just...that's so sweet it should be illegal," I giggled.

He gave me a crooked smile and said, "You're so sweet _you_ should be illegal."

I think I giggled so hard I snorted, "I can't believe you just said that! Does that work on a lot of girls?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"No," He looked at me from underneath his eyelashes, "But it made you laugh."

"_You_ make me laugh," I countered.

He threaded our fingers together, "Tell me about a happier memory."

With my free hand I played with our fingers, "When I was eight and Emm was fourteen, we used to think we were rappers; I mean, we would put on shows in our neighborhood and sing Eminem, like, hardcore, I still remember the words to his songs because of how many times we would sing them, we sang the shit out of _Superman_ and we thought we were so cool singing about hoes and bitches," I laughed and shook my head, "We were so dumb but it was fun."

"I'm glad you have those happy memories," He said sincerely.

"I'm glad I have you." I looked up at him shyly.

He smiled and bent his head before kissing me sweetly, the hot chocolate forgotten.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Rose stood before me in all of her glory.

"So, I was wondering, would you be up to coming to Mas and my wedding?" She asked me.

My mouth dropped open, "What? Your wedding? What the hell? When did this happen?" I screeched.

She laughed and pushed on my shoulders, "We were just going to elope but Esme found out and is making us have a small wedding and I forgot to mention it because of everything that's been going on," She shrugged, "So? Are you up for being a maid-of-honor?" She smiled at me.

I made a choking noise, "Are you...are you fucking serious? Of course! When? Do you have things planned?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well, we were thinking, like, maybe, Saturday?" She made it sound like a question.

"Holy shit! That's in, like, five days! Do you have a dress? What about my dress? How many people are going to be there?" I spouted off.

She laughed again, "Whoa, calm down! One question at a time! Do I have a dress? Yes, of course, Esme and I got it a couple of days ago. Your dress? Well, I picked something out and if you don't like it we can totally take it back but I was thinking you could try it on..." She suggested.

"Rose, you're an angel; I'm sure the dress is gorgeous," I assured her.

She nodded, smiling, "And the people? I don't know, it's going to be really small, only family and some friends, so, I don't know, forty tops?" She gave me a number.

I nodded seriously, "And what are we going to do with my hair?" I asked suddenly nervous.

She rolled her eyes, "Your hair is always gorgeous, it doesn't matter, what do you want to do with it?" She asked.

"Maybe something pinned back?" I didn't know.

"_Ooh_! What if we curl it and then pin it back but keep the top full of volume? Ugh, that's going to look SO good!" She even stomped her foot.

I grinned, "That does sound nice," I agreed.

"Okay, so it's settled! Yay! I'm really excited, Bella, I'm marrying my best friend," She said and became teary-eyed.

I smiled, "I'm so happy for you two." I hugged her.

The days flew by in the blink of an eye and before I knew it, it was the day of the wedding.

I was sitting on a stool while a woman with pink spiky hair curled and pinned my hair. She also did my make-up; keeping it light like I asked. I kept nervously looking around because there was a lot of activity going on in the kitchen. Edward was nowhere to be found and I was sure he was getting ready somewhere. Rose was up in the guest bedroom getting ready. Esme was outside trying to get the chairs in the right places. It was hectic.

"Okay, sweetie, you're all finish, now, go upstairs and get into your dress," The hair stylist instructed.

I nodded slowly and jumped off the stool before dodging people on the way up the stairs. I made it into our bedroom and shut the door; finally getting some quiet. I pulled my tank top straps off my arms and pulled it down my body so I didn't mess up my hair. I stepped out of my shorts and changed my underwear. Rose had told me to wear a thong so I did. She was the boss; this was her day. I hooked on my black strapless bra and checked my closet for my dress. I hadn't seen it yet. It was hanging there, beautifully. It was royal blue with a sweetheart neckline and chiffon fabric; there was a white bow belt around the waist. When I stepped into it and pulled it up, I realized how short it was. It showed off _a lot_ of leg. I got the zipper halfway up before I couldn't reach anymore. I pushed my feet into the black platform pumps I was forced to wear.

A knock on the door caused me to jump, "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, baby," Edward's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Oh, good, you're here! I need someone to zip me up!" I exclaimed and went to unlock the door.

He came in; shutting the door behind him before turning to face me. He was in a tux with a white bow tie. He looked adorable and handsome. I wanted to attack him; my hormones raging.

"God," He shook his head, "You are breathtaking, Isabella Swan," He murmured.

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you," I said quietly and cleared my throat, "Could you zip me?" I asked and turned my back to him.

"Of course." His knuckles brushed up my back as he zipped me up.

I turned back toward him and giggled, "Your hair...there's no taming it, is there?" I touched his hair lightly.

He shook his head, "'Fraid not, baby, but you...wow, you are something to look at; I don't think I'm going to take my eyes off of you today," He told me.

"You're so sweet but you're going to have to watch your brother and Rose, this is their day," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," He said; making a face.

I laughed loudly; surprising myself, "Be nice," I chided him.

He grinned, "Are you ready? Their getting ready to start and they want us all in place," He said before holding out his hand.

I took it and we walked downstairs together. Esme gushed over me; telling me how beautiful I was and I continued to blush. When we went outside I was blown away. It was a completely different place. There were tables scattered across the huge backyard and chairs in front of the arch where Masen and Rose would be married under. Globe lights were strung up in the trees and hanging down. Little bottles held flowers and they hung from the trees as well. Flower petals made an aisle and I swore it was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"Esme did this all in five days?" I wondered; amazed.

"She's been planning this her entire life," He told me with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you not believe in marriage?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused, "I do believe in marriage, my parents -before Esme and Carlisle- were married for fifteen years before they died and Esme and Carlisle have been married since Esme was eighteen, I believe in marriage, I think with the right person it definitely can work," He explained.

I nodded thoughtfully before saying, "My parents didn't work out."

His thumb brushed my chin, "They weren't meant for each other; some times that happens."

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "And some times people are married their entire lives."

"Okay, everyone get into your places! We're starting!" Someone shouted.

Guests began taking their seats and Edward and I took our places near the arch. The clergy stood front and center as we waited. The music began; playing pachelbel's canon and I started to tear up. Masen came down first in his tux; looking so charming as he took his place and then Rose appeared. Her dress was gorgeous - it was pure white, form-fitting and one-shoulder. She looked devastatingly out of this world spectacular. Carlisle walked her down before stopping in front of Masen and putting her hand into his. The music stopped and everyone was silent.

Except for Masen, of course, "Babe, you are...so fucking unbelievably gorgeous," He whispered.

She shushed him but smiled, "Don't curse in front of a priest," She hissed.

I forced myself not to laugh as the priest began and before long they were putting their rings on each other's fingers.

"Repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed-"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With my body I thee worship-"

"With my body I thee worship."

"And with all my worldly goods I thee endow-"

"And with all my worldly good I thee endow."

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife," The priest told the crowd before telling Masen, "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." But Masen didn't move for a second and the priest nudged him, "Kiss her, son, she's your wife now."

Rose laughed, "Yeah, kiss me, Mas, I'm your wife now."

Masen returned to life and kissed her as if they were in a Hollywood movie. Everyone watched with smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Masen Cullen."

Everyone erupted into applause and cheers.

When they had their first dance as husband and wife, they played _Because you loved me by Celine Dion_ and it was so endearing that I started to cry. After that, people got onto the make-shift dance floor and danced. Of course, Edward made me danced with him as well. I stumbled around in my heels but held onto him.

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain, smiling just to see the smile upon your face, these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive, these are the moments I'll remember all my life, I found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more, looking in your eyes, seeing all I need, everything you are is everything to me, these are the moments, I know heaven must exist, these are the moments I know all I need is this, I have all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more._

I danced with my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. I couldn't have pictured anything more perfect then that moment. We danced to the entire song before I danced with Masen and Carlisle. I was in such a good mood that I was dancing with everyone even when a man I didn't know asked me to dance, I accepted. As I danced though, something about him made me uncomfortable. He was tall, thin and pale. His eyes were dark, almost unnaturally black, as was his hair.

"Who are you? A family member?" I asked him.

He grinned down at me, "I'm a good family friend." His accent was English but it sounded off. Forced.

"Oh yeah? What's your name? Mine's Bella," I pushed.

"You can call me Charlie."

I didn't have time to react though because someone else cut in to dance with me and when I arched my head to search for the mystery man, he was gone.

When I was back in Edward's arms, I asked him, "Do you know someone named Charlie? British? Tall and thin with dark eyes and black hair?" I described.

He thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "No. Charlie you said? British? I don't think we have any British friends," He told me.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and the wind whipped around us before it started to pour.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady :)**

**So, a breakthrough for Bella? Good news, I think. And some sugary sweetness to go with it :* **

**A lot of things going on in RL. Some not too good but I'll get past it. If I take a little longer than usual to update that is why. Thank you for understanding.**

**I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels) - Arcade Fire _**

_**You change all the lead sleeping in my head to gold**_  
_**As the day grows dim, I hear you sing a golden hymn**_  
_**It's the song I've been trying to sing...**_

_**Purify the colors, purify my mind**_  
_**Purify the colors, purify my mind**_  
_**And spread the ashes of the colors over this heart of mine!**_

* * *

_Once a memory is created, it must be stored (no matter how briefly). Many experts think there are three ways we store memories: first in the sensory stage; then in short-term memory; and ultimately, for some memories, in long-term memory. Because there is no need for us to maintain everything in our brain, the different stages of human memory function as a sort of filter that helps to protect us from the flood of information that we're confronted with on a daily basis._

* * *

_"For I consider that the sufferings of this present time are not worth comparing with the glory that is to be revealed to us." -Romans 8:18_**_  
_**

* * *

Anxiety can play tricks on the mind, and anxiety itself can cause you to fear or think the worst about issues that are otherwise fairly normal.

* * *

Chapter Ten.

_Sea of eyes._

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed as I sat at the kitchen table with my face in my hands; trying to remember.

"Baby? Talk to me. Tell me what's going through your mind right now," Edward knelt in front of me.

"I can't remember," I whispered, "I can't remember his face."

"Don't worry about that, baby, he was wearing a disguise anyway, it doesn't matter," He tried to reassure me.

I swung my arm out and hit his shoulder, "It does matter! It fucking matters! I can't even give you that! I saw his face and now I can't remember it! I'm fucking useless!" I yelled. Edward looked stunned but didn't say anything. He just stared at me with cautious eyes. "And now I hit you! God, I'm a fucking useless _bitch_!" I sobbed.

"No, Bella, no-"

I cut him off and stood up quickly from the chair, "I need to get out, I want to take a walk," I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Okay... let me-"

"Alone," I added.

His face fell, "Oh," He paused searching for the right words, "Okay, Bella, whatever you want, but, please, take Bear with you."

I nodded; frowning. I called for Bear and grabbed his leash as I headed outside. Edward stopped me again and slid the gun into the waistband of my shorts; telling me to be careful. I thought it was ridiculous that I had to carry a gun while going for a walk but I took it with me as I went outside. The weather was gorgeous as I walked through the neighborhood. There was a light breeze and Bear seemed happy as he trotted next to me. I put in my headphones and blared rock music in my ears as I soaked up the sun. As I walked and tried to clear my mind, all I could think about was Edward and how he had reacted when I pushed him away. I had to change. I had to do something. For everything Edward was doing for me, I had to do something for him. We walked around the neighborhood and made our way around the shoe-horse shaped cul-de-sac. By the third circuit I had made a revelation. It was like a light had flipped on in my head and I knew what I had to do.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and looked down at Bear, "Well, I guess we better go back home to your daddy before he worries," I said and we made our way back toward the house.

As I came up on the house, I saw Edward sitting on the front porch. His eyes met mine and he started to get up but I shook my head. I let go of Bear's leash and launched myself into his arms. He caught me easily and ran his hands over my skin; saying my name over and over.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, forgive me," I begged and pressed my lips to his face, his neck; anywhere I could reach.

He pulled back to look at me, "Baby, I was never mad at you," He assured me and pulled me back into his arms.

"I just act like such a bitch some times; I don't even have an excuse," I said pressing my face into his shoulder.

He rubbed my back, "Baby, for everything you went through, you don't need an excuse to freak out," He told me.

I shook my head; running my tears on his shirt, "No, don't excuse my behavior, Edward, I need you to call me on my shit or else it'll just be something I'll think I can do all the time," I sniffled.

"Baby...I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want you to think I'm a weird fuck, okay?" He started and I nodded. "Okay. Well. When you yell at me like that, it really just turns me on," He admitted.

I actually giggled and pulled back to have a look at his face, "Aw, does that turn you on? When I yell and smack you? You liked to be smacked?" I tried to say seductively but I was sure I just sounded like a twit.

His face, though, told me he liked it as he nodded, "Oh yeah, baby, I really like it when you do that," He said. His voice lower and rougher.

I ran my teeth along his jaw; trying to find the courage to ask him a question. "Edward," I whispered into his ear. He turned his head to look at me with hooded eyes. "I want to touch your dick, is that okay?" I asked and bit my lip.

He stared at me, speechless, before finding his voice, "Bella, you can touch my dick whenever you want; you don't have to ask, you can just do it, if we're at dinner and you want to just pull my dick out in the restaurant, I don't care, do it," He rushed.

That made me giggle/snort, "I don't think so, Officer Cullen, that dick is mine and only mine; I don't want other people looking at what's mine," I said.

"Bella, where is this coming from? Don't get me wrong, I fucking love it that you're talking to me like this, but why are you saying this?" He wondered; looking into my eyes.

"Because I want to, you've given me so much and I want to give you stuff too, _I want to give you me_, I deserve that, don't you think?" I returned.

He cupped my face, "So, do you want to touch my dick now or..." He trailed off.

I laughed and leaned back against him; throwing my arms up dramatically, "Carry me into the bedroom, Officer, I've been bad!" I teased and thrilled with laughter as he picked me up.

He stared down at me smiling, "I just want you to know that, I don't think there's anything more beautiful then seeing you smile," and carried me up the stairs toward our room.

"You make me feel beautiful," I told him as he kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot and laid me down on the bed.

"That's all I want," He replied and unlaced my shoes before pulling them off. He kissed the top of my foot.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the touching?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Let me warm you up," He smirked at me.

I laid back with a smile, "Sounds good to me."

He leaned forward to press his lips to mine before asking, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded seriously, "With my life." I promised.

"Then let me show you how much you mean to me," He murmured and pulled off my tank top.

I sat up so he could reach my bra and let him pull it away. I watched him as his fingers touched my stomach and my skin broke out into goosebumps. His eyes stayed on mine as he slid his fingers down toward my shorts. His eyes asked me if it was okay and I nodded slowly. He unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts; pulling them down slightly. My pink underwear appeared and he smiled. My heart was like thunder in my ears as he tugged my shorts off of me. He lowered his body and pressed his lips against my inner thigh. I held my breath as I stared at him; waiting for my body to lock up in alarm but it didn't and he kept touching me. As he twisted his body, my eyes caught sight of something dark on his skin.

"Is that a tattoo?" I wondered. He nodded; his lips pressed together. "Can I see?" I pushed.

"Of course," He said and turned toward me.

It was under his right armpit; on his rib-cage. There were hands stretched out and holding rosary beads but it slipped through the fingers. Under it, it said: With God I am safe.

I traced it with my fingers, "It's beautiful," I whispered; my voice filled with emotion.

"It's to remind me that no matter what happens, I'll always be safe," He told me and stroked his index finger down my nose.

"I'll have to get a tattoo then that says: With Edward I am safe," I said; a teasing to my tone.

His eyes held mine and he pressed his lips to mine tenderly. He pushed his chest against mine and our bare skin met. A _ZING_ing sensation shocked through me and I moaned at it. I rubbed my left leg against his hip before bringing it up and over his back. He moved against me and I had no idea what we were doing. It was like some sort of sensual dance.

"Are...are we going to have sex now?" I asked him; breathing hard.

"No." He pressed his lips to my neck.

"But..." I started but his mouth was suddenly on mine again.

He pulled away and looked down at me, "When we have sex for the first time, it's going to be special; it's not going to be rushed, it's going to be beautiful and it's going to be just the two of us," He told me.

My cheeks flooded with warmth and I smiled, "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I said quietly.

"I _know_ you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," He returned teasingly.

"When this is over, will it just be us?" I asked him.

He nodded, "All I've ever wanted is to just have you alone; not worrying about anything but your needs," He said.

"In this world, where there's nothing but hate and pain, there's you; you're my light at the end of the tunnel, it's just_ you_," I told him.

He smiled, "There's no one else that makes me feel the way you do." He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure we can't have sex now?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "Maybe you should touch me first," He suggested.

"Okay!" I nodded eagerly.

"No one's ever been excited to touch me before," He admitted.

"Why not? Have they seen you? Were you with blind girls?" I asked.

He laughed again and leaned back, "Nope, they just weren't you."

I raised my eyebrow, "You always know the right things to say," I accused as I straddled him and begun pulling his shorts off.

"Bella..." His body was tense.

"No, let me do this, Edward, you know I want to do it." I shushed him and gripped the waistband of his navy boxers. I told him to lift up as I tugged them down his toned legs.

He was laid out in front of me - naked and gorgeous. I started with his face; touching his cheeks before making my way to his lips. I smoothed my fingers across his lips and he sneaked his tongue out for a second. I smiled and continued with my exploration. I touched his throat; feeling his adam's apple as I did. I slid my fingers over his chest and collarbones. I traced his pecs and down toward his stomach. His stomach went taunt and I trailed over his abs. His body was incredible; it took dedication to look the way he looked. I looked farther down and there was his penis. It was curving up toward his stomach and when I put my hand on it, I felt how hard he was.

"It's really big," I told him, "How will it fit inside me?" I asked curiously.

"You stretch, don't worry," He reassured me.

"But, you're, like, what, eight inches, I don't think a vagina is that long," I argued.

"It isn't but it elongates to fit me," He explained.

"Oh," I felt stupid as the blush overtook me, "Yeah, that makes sense," I agreed and carried on touching him.

I encircled him in my hand and moved up; running the tip of my finger over the head of his dick. His body seemed to spasm and he let out a long breath. I looked up and we locked eyes. I wanted to ask him if I was doing it right but I didn't want to ruin the moment we were having. As I touched him with my right hand, my left hand went exploring. I skimmed his inner thighs and felt him quiver but when my fingers touched his balls, he let out a loud groan. I pulled away, afraid I had hurt him, but he quickly assured me those were good sounds he was making. I caressed and stroked him until he started chanting that he was going to cum. I wanted it to happen so I doubled my efforts and soon, creamy strands spurted onto my hand. I was intrigued by it and brought my hand up to my face. Edward watched me intensely as I licked my hand curiously. It wasn't horrible, it had a salty taste to it.

"Oh God," Edward grunted.

I dropped my hand and looked at him, "Did I do okay?" I asked.

He leaned up; taking me with him and kissed me deeply. I wanted to put my hands on him but I didn't want to get his cum on him so I awkwardly kept my them at my sides. He pulled back and grabbed his shirt; cleaning my hands off with it. I smiled at him and put one hand on his chest and the tangled the other in his hair as our lips met hungrily. Our groins were pressed together and the only thing that kept us from being joined was my underwear. I rocked against him; breathing heavily. He held my hips and pushed his up.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" He asked huskily.

"Please," I whimpered; continuing to move.

"Can I touch you?" He questioned.

I nodded; biting my lip. I needed something or I thought I would explode and I wasn't opposed to begging.

"Lay back, baby, and I'll take care of you," He promised me and guided me back.

I watched him with eager eyes as he hooked his fingers in my underwear and drew them down my legs. I tensed for a second but he calmed me down with a lingering kiss. I sighed into his mouth and he smiled.

"I'm going to touch you now," He told me.

I nodded. He trailed his fingers down my inner thigh before touching me where no one (in my mind at least) had ever touched me. I gasped and he held my eyes; making sure it was okay. I swallowed heavily and closed my eyes. He slid a finger into me; stretching me slightly. I liked the way the pressure felt.

"Still okay?" He wondered.

"Oh, God, yes, Edward, I...I don't know what's happening," I mumbled and brought my knees up.

"I know, baby; let me hear you, talk to me, tell me how good it feels," He encouraged and added another finger.

When he twisted his fingers and turned them up; hitting a place inside me that made my legs shake, I let out a long moan.

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God, yes, yes, yes, yes!_" I chanted and my entire body convulsed as I screamed out his name.

The warm sensation shot through all of my limbs and engulfed me. I arched and never wanted the beautiful feeling to end but it did.

"That was beautiful," He whispered and pressed his lips to my sweaty chest.

I held his head to my skin and moaned when he sucked, "I wouldn't mind feeling that everyday, well, multiple times a day," I said with a shaky chuckle.

He laughed and pulled away to kiss me, "I'll gladly be the one to do it," He volunteered.

I sighed happily, "Let's run away from this place; let's go live on an island together and eat mango's and have orgasms everyday."

"Okay," He agreed happily, "The Bahamas are very close, only an hour by plane, let's go for Christmas."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious? Really?" I asked stunned.

"Sure, why not? You've never been and going to the Bahamas is something everyone should do, especially if you're so close," He shrugged easily.

I let out what I could only describe as a girlish squeal and through my arms around his neck, "I think this is the best thing anyone's ever done for me! Well, besides the orgasm you just gave me!" I teased.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose, "Bella, you just don't know what you mean to me but I plan on spending the rest of my days showing you."


	12. Chapter 11

** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady!**

**Side Note: I know some think that they're moving fast in their relationship but, everyone is different in their relationship. Bella and Edward have been living with each other (Sleeping in the same bed, eating together, going out together, etc.) for two months now. I think that's a good amount of time to wait, especially in her situation, before they started getting physical. She's going at her pace. Okay, I'm done; thanks for listening to my rambling! :P**

**Trust me on this. Just hang on and I promise Bella will be okay!**

**I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: We're in this together - Nine inch nails_**

**_The farther I fall I'm beside you  
as lost as I get I will find you  
the deeper the wound I'm inside you  
for ever and ever I'm a part of_**

_**you and me**_  
_**we're in this together now**_  
_**none of them can stop us now**_  
_**we will make it through somehow**_  
_**you and me**_  
_**if the world should break in two**_  
_**until the very end of me**_  
_**until the very end of you**_

* * *

_"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." -1 Corinthians 13:4–8a_**_  
_**

* * *

_"Sex is emotion in motion."_

_Mae West _

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

_A wordless experience._

* * *

_THANKSGIVING 2013_.

Thanksgiving was a huge family affair with the Cullen's.

All of their family came over and even Alice flew down. She hugged me for a long time; telling me that she had missed me. I had missed her too.

"You're hair's a little longer since I last saw you," She commented as she touched my hair and then, before I could say anything else, a very tall blonde man came into the room.

"Jasper! What's up, bro?" Masen greeted him with a weird handshake.

Edward came up next to me and I turned my body toward him to hide.

"Bella, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock," Alice introduced us.

I stuck my head out from behind Edward's arm, "Hello," I squeaked.

"Bella, come on, baby, he's not going to hurt you," Edward urged me from behind him.

I growled at him, irritated, but moved away from Edward and held my hand out, "Nice to meet you, Jasper," I said.

He smiled at me; showing off super white teeth. "It's nice to meet you, Bella; I've heard a lot about you." He had a southern accent.

He was good-looking with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He was really tall and thin.

I pulled my hand free and gave him a smile, "How tall are you?" I asked; making everyone laugh.

"I am very tall," He agreed, "I'm 6'1."

"Jeez! Ali is only, like, four feet tall," I told him as if he already didn't know that.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm five feet tall, thank you very much," She snapped.

I giggled, "Do you have to bend down to kiss her?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Does Edward?" He returned.

I looked up at Edward, "Yeah, he does, well, he's...how tall are you? Like six feet?" I questioned.

Edward shook his head at my antics, "6'3."

"Holy shit! You're really tall and I didn't even realize that! Yeah, he definitely does have to bend down! I'm only 5'4," I told Jasper.

"I guess we have a thing for short women, eh, Edward?" Jasper nudged Edward.

Edward laughed and nodded, "Well, every woman is going to be shorter than we are," He said.

"Nuh uh! What about Brooke Shields? She's six feet tall!" Alice argued.

"Yeah, and so is Suzie Plakson!" I added.

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes. "Actresses, and all I'm saying is that we would never go for a woman that height because it would be weird," Edward said.

"So you only like me because I'm short? AHHH! This is an outrage!" I shrieked and pretended to be mad as I stomped off.

Edward howled with laughter before wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up.

"I love this side of you," He whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "Well, it is Thanksgiving," I said and giggled when he tickled me.

Suddenly, there was more screaming as another person arrived.

"Uncle Carey!" Alice squealed; running up to a towering man.

"Ali! C'mhere, beautiful!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"Where have you been, asshole?" She demanded.

He laughed loudly, "Hiding," He said simply and set her down, "Where's Edward?" He looked around before spotting him with me.

Edward put me down and went over to him, "Carey! How's life, old man?" He asked as they hugged.

I just stared at the man. He was quite handsome for an older man, maybe in his late thirties, with his brown/red hair and green eyes. I was sure he was Esme's brother. I could see her in his features.

"Life is good, my boy! Been traveling and seeing all kinds of ladies," He winked and then looked at me, "Who's the beauty?" He asked him.

"Ah, that's my girlfriend, Bella," Edward looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to come over.

It was the first time he had ever called me his girlfriend; the butterflies in my stomach fumbled over each other as I got warm.

I slowly made my way over and stared at Carey cautiously, "Hello."

"Hello, beautiful Bella, your name suits you," He smiled teasingly.

That made me giggle and blush red, "Thank you; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet _you_, my name's Carey Platt," He told me and took my offered hand; bringing it up to his lips.

"You're a big flirt, aren't you?" I accused.

"Well, well, well, nobody's _ever_ accused me of being that," He said sarcastically.

I snorted, "I can see why you would be though, you are very handsome," I gave him that.

"Uh oh, Edward, look out, you may have some competition," Carey said playfully.

Edward smirked and shook his head, "Nah, this is one is all mine and always will be," He informed everyone within hearing distance.

"Something else to celebrate today!" Carey bellowed and then wolf-whistled when Esme walked in, "Big sister! Come here!" He took off toward her.

Edward slipped his hand in mine, "Are you going to be okay today? A lot of people are going to be here, a lot of men," He told me.

I squeezed his hand, "I'm going to try, Edward, I need to, I need to get better," I whispered; leaning my head against his arm.

He rubbed my back, "I think you're doing great, baby," He encouraged me.

"Your family are so nice, Edward, I think the holidays are going to be great, greater than I've ever had," I said quietly.

He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, "I can't wait for us to have Christmas together," He said against my lips.

I smiled, "Me either," I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Well, _helloooo_!" Someone shouted behind us.

I pulled away; breathing heavily and blushed at getting caught.

Edward laughed, "Hey, Tanya! Long time, no see!" He went over to hug her.

Jealousy shot through me as I stared at the leggy stunning woman before me. She was really pretty with icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde curls. She was tall and slender; her dress showing off her slight curves. I was, like, obese compared to her.

"Tanya, this is is my girlfriend, Bella," He offered me his hand, "And Bella, this is my _cousin_, Tanya."

I felt foolish and smiled coyly, "Nice to meet you, Tanya, I really like your dress," I told her.

She grinned at me, "Likewise, so you're the girl that's stolen little Eddie's heart, _finally_," She exaggerated and then leaned in closer to me, "For the longest time we thought he was gay."

I giggled, "No way! Edward?" I demanded.

She nodded, "Well, look at him, he's a looker but he NEVER brought girls home, ever, so, we were always waiting for him to bring a guy home," She teased.

I laughed again, "Aww, Edward, you never brought home a girl? I'm the first?" I asked; thinking it was so sweet.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't make fun of me! I was awkward as a teenager!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, no one's arguing with you there!" Tanya blurted and then went on to tell me about Edward's phase with long hair, braces and tight jeans.

"Enough!" He screeched, "No more of the torture, please! I never wanted her to know about that!" He laughed; embarrassed.

I kissed his fingers, "I think it's cute, Edward," I assured him.

More and more people came in. More of Edward's beautiful cousins.

"I'm Kate and this is my sister Irina," Kate told me.

Kate and Irina were twins; both had grey/blue eyes. They were tall and slim with amazing bodies. Kate had long pale blonde hair that hung to her waist and Irina had short lilac-colored hair that was curled around her gorgeous face. Irina also had facial piercings - her bottom lip where a small stud lay and her septum. Kate had no visible piercings. They wore the same outfits but different colors - Short shorts and low cut shirts; one in pink and one in white. They were both really nice.

"Nice to meet both of you, you're really pretty," I said and shook both of their hands.

Irina smiled at me, "I like you, Bella, I think we'll keep you and make you apart of our family," She said happily.

"Don't even think about trying to steal my girlfriend!" warned Edward, who was over talking to Eleazar and a woman.

"Oh, hush!" She called and looked back at me, "Edward always thinks I'm trying to hit on everyone just because I'm the local lesbian," She whispered to me as if it were a secret.

"Oh...well, I don't mind," I told her and then asked, "Who is that woman standing next to Eleazar?"

She laughed, "That's our mother, Carmen," She answered.

"Wow, she's really pretty, I wouldn't think she'd be young enough to have children your age," I commented.

From where I was standing, I could see her profile. She wore a flowing pink dress that fell to her twig legs and black pumps. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back.

Kate giggled this time, "It's because she uses daddy's money to help her stay young," She said, amused.

"Well, that's one of doing it, I suppose," I muttered and then asked, "How many more people are coming?"

"Well, our brother isn't here yet and I know Grandma Jillian and Grandpa Henry are coming, but I think that's it," Kate told me.

"Okay," I said with a nod.

"Bella! Come over here and meet my aunt Carmen!" Edward called.

Irina rolled her eyes at me, "She's really over-the-top," She warned me and touched my arm.

I was sure normal people wouldn't have noticed it. I laughed and nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back," I told her and went over to Edward.

He wrapped his hand around mine and introduced me to his aunt before saying, "And aunt Carmen, this is my Bella." His voice proud.

I smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you," while shaking her skinny hand.

She pressed my hand to her small chest and smiled brightly at me. Her blue eyes shining, "It's so nice to meet you, Bella! I'm so happy that Edward has finally found someone who makes him happy," She said sincerely.

She released my hand and I turned toward Eleazar, "Please, forgive me for the way I reacted the last time we met," I told him.

He waved his hand; wearing a grin, "Water under the bridge, dear Bella," He assured me.

I put my hand out and his eyes twinkled as he shook my hand; saying thank you. I leaned into Edward's side; kind of exhausted from meeting all these new people.

"Edward! My man!" A new voice called out.

I turned and saw a man standing next to the twins and Tanya. I assumed it was there brother.

"Garrett! What's up? I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" Edward demanded and gave Garrett a half-hug.

"You know my job keeps me traveling, man! Busy, busy, busy! But the pay is awesome!" He returned the hug.

Garrett had short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes -so bright they didn't look real- and a light tan. He was tall, not as tall as Edward but still pretty tall, and thin. He didn't have an accent of any kind and I imagined that was due to all the traveling. He was good-looking like all of the family. I didn't think there could be an ugly family member.

"Garrett!" Masen boomed, "What's up, man? You look good! Been hitting the tanning beds?" He teased.

"Shut up! Not all of us can have beautiful skin like you!" Garrett shouted.

Masen laughed, "Man, it sucks you couldn't make it to the wedding, it was awesome," He said and hugged his cousin.

Garrett thumped Masen on the back, "I saw the pictures, it looked incredible; congrats, man! You're a married man now!" He provoked playfully.

Masen looked over at me and smiled, "Did you meet Edward's girl?" He asked.

Garrett looked at me also and shook his head, "I haven't had the pleasure yet," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. All of them were flirts! It was insane!

Masen laughed at me, "Come over here and meet Garrett!" He held out his hand.

I went over and took it; standing half behind him and half out in the open. "Hi, Garrett, it's nice to meet you," I said shyly.

He grinned easily at me and nodded, "It's nice to meet you too, Bella; how did Edward win over a beautiful girl like yourself?" He wondered.

I shrugged, "He stayed in the girls bathroom with me," was all I said.

That made Garrett laugh, "Edward, you dog! You'll have to give me some pointers! I need a beautiful girl in my life!" He pretended to pout.

"Well, Bella here is my little sis, so you can't have her!" Masen said and picked me up.

I squealed, "Mas! Don't drop me!" I clung to his huge arms.

"Like that would ever happen!" He scoffed at me.

"Did you know when Grandma Jillian and Grandpa Henry are coming?" Edward asked Garrett.

He nodded, "Yeah, I spoke to them before I got on the plane and they said they'd be here around five or so," He answered.

"Cool, Bella _needs_ to meet Grandpa Henry," Edward remarked and making Garrett laugh.

"So true, man! If she thinks we're flirts wait 'til she meets that old heart-breaker!" He guffawed.

"Garrett Adam Denali! Get over here and hug your mom!" Carmen screeched.

Everyone laughed and Garrett rolled his eyes at us, "Duty calls," He muttered and went over to his parents.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at me, "Do you think we could go sit down somewhere for a bit?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Of course, baby, you did so well meeting everyone, especially the men," He praised and took my hand.

We went into the living room where Irina was sitting on the plush chair; talking to Alice. Edward sat first and pulled me onto his lap. His fingers ran through my hair and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"_Awww! _Look at how cute they are!" Irina cooed.

"I know it, you should have seen them in Washington, when Bella could shower because she had surgery, Edward got into the tub with her and washed her hair! It was the _cutest_!" Alice told her.

"Oh my God! That is cute! Who knew he'd be capable of that?" Irina joked.

"Thanks, Edward, set the bar a little higher for us men," Jasper complained as he came into the room.

Edward wasn't listening though. His eyes were locked on mine and his fingers were trailing up and down my thigh. I shivered but didn't look away.

"Do you know what I'm going to do when we're alone?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head. "I'm going to kiss every inch of your body; I won't miss any piece of skin."

I licked my lips, "Will you let me do that to you?" I wondered.

He touched my bottom lip, "You can do whatever you want to me," He promised.

"Even the sex part?" I asked blushing.

He chuckled, "Why are you in such a rush?" He wanted to know.

"I want to feel that connection with you," I told him.

He leaned in and kissed me deeply before resting his forehead against mine, "I don't want you to think that's all I want."

"_I'm_ the one asking for it," I reminded him.

He smirked, "That you are," He paused, "Okay, whenever you want, I'll make love to you."

I shivered again, "That sounds...so amazing," I murmured and nipped at his lips.

He nuzzled my neck and, as soon as he was about to kiss me again, Bear jumped onto the couch. He barged between us; licking my face. I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, hello, handsome," I greeted him and let him lick my face.

Edward chuckled and patted the top of his hand, "Hey, boy, what have you been doing? Seeing everyone?" He asked and kissed his nose.

I smiled, "He's like our baby," I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

He looked at me and grinned, "He is our baby; he loves you so much, Bella, and he'll never let anything happen to you," He guaranteed.

Bear, to prove the point, let out a bark; making us laugh. A flash went off and I looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, but I just had to get a picture of you two together with Bear; it's so darling," Esme told us as she lowered the camera from her face.

I grinned up at her, "It's okay, do you need any help in the kitchen?" I asked her.

"Oh, would you? I haven't started on the mashed potatoes yet," She said; looking relieved I had offered.

"Of course!" I chirped and pecked Edward's lips one last time before climbing off his lap.

"Okay, I'm going to take Bear out to stretch his legs for a bit," Edward told me.

I nodded, "Be careful," I said and squeezed his hand.

"I will, baby, have fun cooking," He teased and then called Bear before heading out.

I followed Esme into the kitchen and she informed me of where everything was to start cooking. We spent an hour together; talking and cooking.

"Esme, my dear!" An older woman exclaimed as she came into the kitchen.

Esme turned and smiled hugely, "Mom! You made it!" She said happily before going over to her and hugging her.

"Of course we did, baby," Her mom said.

"Oh, mom, this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella; Bella, this is my mother, Jillian," She introduced us quickly.

I held my hand out but she pulled me into her arms for a hug, "Call me Jill, dear. You're quite the beauty; I'm glad Edward has someone," She said and patted my back gently.

She was beautiful with her grey hair pulled back into a low bun and her hazel eyes. She was the same height as Esme and just as thin. She wore blue capris and a red short-sleeved sweater top.

"Daddy!" Esme squealed and hugged an older man.

He was wearing dark grey slacks and a forest green sweater with the sleeves pushed up. His grey hair was slicked back.

"This is my husband Henry," She acquainted me with him.

He had gorgeous green eyes just like Esme, "A pleasure, beautiful," He kissed my cheek; making me giggle.

"Henry, you old flirt!" Jill scolded but I could see the happiness in her eyes.

"Well, thank you for coming for dinner; I hope you like the food," I told them.

"I'll eat anything," Henry replied with a wink.

I giggled again and watched them leave the kitchen together to greet everyone else.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Esme asked me when it was quiet again.

"I'm...a little overwhelmed but other then that, I'm doing great; you're family are wonderful," I said quietly.

It was around seven o'clock when we all sat at the long dining room table that could fit all of us.

Everyone made their speeches about what they were thankful for.

"I'm so thankful for such a strong family base. It made me who I am and I feel so happy when I think of the family I have. Yes, we have our differences and I may be the "wild child" of the family, but I've always felt support and love in all my endeavors. Wouldn't trade it for the world!" Irina held up her glass.

"Aww! Great speech, baby!" Carmen cried and held up her glass as well.

Then, Edward made his, "I am thankful for my family as well; without you guys I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm also thankful to have my job that I love very much; I get to meet interesting people and help them everyday! I'm thankful for Bear; my child. Lastly, I am thankful for Bella. I'm thankful for God bringing her into my life and for every moment we have shared," He toasted and drink down his champagne.

Tears built and I smiled at him; stroking his hand with mine, "I'm thankful for my new family without you I don't know where I would be and Edward, you are the very best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd be without you, thank you so much for accepting me into your family."

The rest of dinner was filled with talk and laughter. I had never felt so welcomed in my life; the Cullen's were my family.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

_EARLY DECEMBER 2013_

Edward wanted it to be just the two of us for Christmas.

I felt bad but Esme assured me that they would have their hands full with everyone that was staying. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't excited to spend Christmas with Edward. Just the two of us. The house was currently empty with everyone out Christmas shopping and Carey had Bear out at the park.

"You know... we're all alone," Edward told me suggestively.

I smiled and then took off toward our bedroom; giggling loudly. He was right behind me and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He attacked me then, smothering me with loud kisses. He pushed me back on the bed, the blankets swallowing me but he wasn't having that. He kicked and pulled the blankets away until it was just us on the bed. He stared at me, asking me with his eyes if it was what I wanted.

"Please," I whimpered and arched into him.

He stripped my clothes off of me slowly, brushing his fingers on my exposed skin.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as he pressed his lips to my stomach.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed.

He moved his fingertips down my body, touching every inch of my skin. He sat back on his knees; trying to wiggle out of his jeans. I craned my body up and helped him; giggling breathlessly as we finally got his jeans down together. I shoved him back until he was flat on his back at the end of the bed. I told him to lift as I shimmed his boxers down his toned thighs.

"Kiss me," He demanded; leaning up slightly and pulling the back of my neck down toward him.

I straddled him and kissed him; devouring his lips hungrily. While I was still sucking his face off, I grabbed his dick; pumping it a few times before positioning it in the place it needed to be so desperately. I sank down on him; stretching as I took him all in. The feeling was amazing, being connected to Edward again. I moved above him; swiveling my hips against him and making him groan deep in his chest. He grunted; holding my hips and making me stop.

He sat up; bringing me with him and started moving again, "God, Bella, you're my life," He told me and pushed his hips harder against mine; bringing himself deeper.

I threw my head back; my body slick with sweat and the sunlight coming from my window lighting up my pale skin. I moaned his name; keeping my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as we moved together. Our bodies glided together in perfect sync; meant to be with one another. The coil inside my stomach curled; letting me know that my orgasm was nearing.

"Edward," I gasped; trying to tell him but the words failed me.

He knew though, "I feel it, baby; I'm there too, cum, you're beautiful and amazing and I want it, I want you," He told me and dipped his head to kiss me while my body seized and locked as I came.

I was so lost in my own orgasm that I didn't hear Edward mumbling as he came, which I knew he did. I panted as I pulled away from Edward. Our eyes locked and I smiled at him.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked; his voice barely a whisper.

I nodded, needing his arms around me and his body pressed to mine. As if he could read my mind, he embraced me close to him in strong arms so I could feel his racing heart. His body was warm.

"Thank you, Edward, thank you for giving me you," I told him quietly.

He shook his head, "No, Bella, thank _you_ for giving me you," He said; making me laugh.

I looked up at him bashfully and asked, "Can we do that again?"

My heart belonged to Edward Cullen; it always had and always would. Forever.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

_CHRISTMAS-TIME (A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS) 2013_

Esme and I were out last minute Christmas shopping.

I wanted to get something for Edward even though he had told me not to.

"He told me not to get him anything but I know he got me something," I told Esme as we moved through the crowded mall.

She rolled her eyes, "He always says not to get him anything but I know if we didn't, he's be upset," She said.

We ended up in a store that seemed to have _everything_. I settled on getting a 4-leaf clover pendant for good luck and Reasons I love you stones. The stones said I love you on one side and on the other side they listed out reasons like: _For always laughing at my jokes. Because you're my inspiration_. Edward and I hadn't told each other 'I love you' yet but I knew he knew how I felt and I couldn't think of a better time to tell him then on Christmas. When I told Esme about my plan, she hugged me with tears in her ears. We spent some more time in the mall before she wanted to head to the food court.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," I told her.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right here," She said and sat on a bench.

I nodded and walked down the hallway to the restrooms. I went inside and went into a stall quickly. When I pulled my underwear down I noticed that I was spotting; I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," I mumbled and wiped myself.

When I left the ladies room, something stabbed my arm. I winced and rubbed at my bicep. I turned to look at to see what attacked my arm but suddenly I felt dizzy. I went down on my knees before hands were under arms; lifting me up.

"Thank you, I...I don't know what happened," I slurred; seeing double of the person.

"That's my pleasure, _Isabella_."

My eyes rolled back and I fell limp into my captors arms.


	13. Chapter 12

** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady! ****I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**I know shit's getting crazy but when wasn't it in this story? Hold on for the ride because Grey isn't gone yet. I got all the information from the internet so please let me know if anything's incorrect.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: I'm in here (Piano verison) - Sia _**

**_I'm in here, can anybody see me?  
Can anybody help?_**

_**I'm in here, a prisoner of history,**_  
_**Can anybody help?**_

_**Can't you hear my call?**_  
_**Are you coming to get me now?**_  
_**I've been waiting for,**_  
_**You to come rescue me,**_  
_**I need you to hold,**_  
_**All of the sadness I can not,**_  
_**Living inside of me.**_

* * *

_"I will search for the lost and bring back the strays. I will bind up the injured and strengthen the weak, but the sleek and the strong I will destroy. I will shepherd the flock with justice." -Ezekiel 34:17_**_  
_**

* * *

Flight or Fight: The initial response and subsequent reactions are triggered in an effort to create a boost of energy.

* * *

_"Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness." – Susan Gale_

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

_The heart's filthy lesson_.

* * *

**FRIDAY(12/20/13).**

I was drowsy and my head felt too heavy to lift.

"_Finally_," Grey grumbled.

I groaned, "Fuck," and tried to lift myself up but I was dizzy.

"Slow down, I gave you a strong sedative and you're probably still feeling the effects," He told me.

"Fuck you!" I growled and started to crawl on my hands and knees off the mattress I was laying on.

I tried to crawl toward the door but he stood up and blocked it from me. I clawed at his boots and then thought it was weird for him to be wearing boots in Florida.

"Get up, Isabella." He looked down at me. He was in his usual uniform of black as well as his black ski mask. His grey eyes visible.

I tried to remember everything but I couldn't. I couldn't remember anything. Everything was a blur; nothing made sense.

"Where are we?" I demanded; my voice shaking.

"Back home," He said vaguely.

_Back home?_ _Back home?_ And then I realized... we were back in Washington.

"How'd you get me on a plane while I was drugged?" I questioned; wondering how no one would find an unconscious girl suspicious.

"Easy, I had a private plane," He replied simply.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I asked him and I wasn't scared. I felt as if we had been playing this game for three years now.

He shook his head, "No, Isabella, I've decided that I want you to be the one to have my child - my son," He told me.

My eyes bulged out of my head, "W-w-what? You're sick! I will never do that! You're going to have to kill me!" I shouted.

"It's not a matter of what you will and won't do, Isabella, you WILL be pregnant with my child; even if it takes months," He said calmly.

I started to sob as I pushed myself up but as soon as I did, a wave of nausea overtook me and I threw up all over the cold wooden floors.

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella, now, that's not ladylike," He scolded me.

I gagged on the taste of vomit, "Please, get me some water," I begged.

"Since you asked so nicely." Then, he disappeared from the room.

I scooted away from the throw-up and rubbed my stinging eyes. He reappeared with a glass of water and I took it; drinking greedily.

"Now, Isabella, please, enlighten me, when was your last period?" He wanted to know.

My face twisted up in disgust, "I'm on it now," I finally answered.

"And how long does it usually last?" He asked.

"Four days."

"When did you start it?" He questioned.

"The day you kidnapped me," I spat.

"So, you've only been on it for two days," He muttered thoughtfully.

"I'm not doing this," I repeated.

"It's not up for question, you _will_ do this." He glared at me with angry grey eyes.

I ignored him, "May I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course, this is your house too," He said sweetly. His moods switching faster than a light switch.

I held back a gag, "Whatever," I muttered and pulled myself up. My legs were weak and buckled. I caught myself on the wall nearby.

He followed behind me and showed me where the bathroom was, "I put some stuff in there that I thought you might need," He told me.

I stared at him, "How long do you plan on keeping me here?" I wondered.

"Until you get pregnant," He said and then left me alone.

I closed the door and sat down on the toilet. I pulled down my pants; the same blood from two days ago was there and when I wiped, there was no blood. The spotting I had had was gone. I chewed on my finger nail as I thought it over. My periods were usually normal but I knew that having spotting for two days and then nothing wasn't normal. I wished I had my cell phone to look it up but I knew, perhaps, there could be a possibility that I was already pregnant with Edward's baby. At least, I hoped. I had never thought about having a baby but now, I was praying that Edward had gotten me pregnant.

_"Please, God, if you're listening, please, please don't let me get pregnant by this monster. Please."_

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands in a daze. I knew that I had two more days before Grey would start raping me. I would have to take those two days and prepare myself but, how did one prepare themselves to be raped? Grey was standing by the door when I came out and I jumped when I saw him.

"Are you hungry? I made dinner," He told me smiling.

The tears built again and I shook my head, "Do I have clothes?" I whispered.

He nodded eagerly, "Of course, they're in your room," He informed me.

"I... I... I'm going to change," I finally told him.

He nodded again, "Of course."

I went back into the room but he stood in the doorway; not allowing me to shut the door. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second before going over to the plastic bin that held clothes. I fished out a pink cotton long-sleeved shirt, fresh underwear and jeans. I removed my dirty clothes; standing in my bra and underwear. I turned my back to him before taking off my dirty underwear quickly and slipped on the clean ones. I pulled on the rest of my clothes with shaky hands. When I was finished, I turned back to him and showed him the dirty underwear.

"Do I wash the dirty ones?" I wondered. I wanted him to see the blood stain so that he would think I was on my period.

He looked grossed out by it and shook his head, "Just throw them out; I'll continue getting you new clothes."

"Are you going to keep me here until I have it?" I couldn't even say the word baby around him.

He looked at me quizzically, "What did you think would happen? I'd impregnate you and then let you go?" And I was sure if I could see his eyebrows they would have been raised.

I frowned, "I don't know what's going to happen but, I'm telling you, if you get me pregnant, I will fucking use a coat hanger to get it out of me," I threatened.

He stared at me, "You would do that? To a helpless baby?" He mocked.

"Why don't you go get a girlfriend and knock her up? Why does it have to be me?" I demanded.

"Because."

"Because why?" My voice was getting louder.

"Because you let _him_ touch you! He always takes what's mine! It's disgusting!" He screamed at me and was in my face. He snapped his mouth shut before pulling away from me; pissed off.

"Wait-" I reached out and he snapped; swinging around and slapping me. I cried out and held my throbbing face.

"Shit. Isabella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He went to touch me but stopped when I flinched. "FUCK!" He shouted and stormed out of the room; slamming the door behind him.

I stayed on the floor; near the wall. The vomit was still on the floor and the room was starting to reek of it. I stood back up and went over to the door. I had to talk myself into going out there. Finally, I went out into the hallway and peeked around the wall. Grey was sitting on a red couch with his face in his hands. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he looked up, wearily, at me.

"Can I clean up the vomit?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, "Of course, you can, I'll get it; you eat something." He stood up on long legs and walked past me. He stopped though and turned, "I'm not a bad guy, Isabella, I'm not. This world is just bad but that doesn't mean the people in it are," He told me.

I stared at him before shaking my head, "The world isn't bad, Grey, people are what make it bad, He didn't create us to have us killing each other. Without human beings on it, the world would be a lonely place."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

**MONDAY(12/23/13).**

I cried myself to sleep every passing night.

Every night I would pray that I'd live another day to see Edward because I never knew when he would snap and kill me. We got into a routine and that was what kept me sane. Grey would wake me up at seven every morning and he fed me breakfast, made me exercise in the workout room, made me shower (with the door open), fed me lunch, allowed me to watch TV, fed me dinner before I went to bed. I did it all over again the next day.

That morning, Grey came into my room, "Good morning," He murmured and knelt down beside me. I opened my eyes before groaning and closing them again. "Come on, wake up, it's time to start," He told me.

I buried my face into the pillow and moaned, "No."

"Yes, come on, get up," He jerked my arm.

There was a pop and I sat up, "Ow!" I shouted before scooting away from him.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, jeez, just, come on," He commanded.

I stood up but when he went to take my arm, I twisted away from him and ran out of the room. I went for the front door and tried to unlock all the locks but he was behind me quickly. I screamed and flailed against him as his arms went around my stomach.

"Stop! Don't you fucking fight me!" He snarled.

I wasn't about to let him do this to me without a fight. I tried to bite him but his arms restrained me. He wrestled me to the floor and my chin hit the wood hard; making me bite my lip. I could taste blood in my mouth; pain shot through my face. I started to cry and Grey turned me to face him. He stood up; stared down at me for a second before disappearing. I held my jaw and watched the blood run down my hand. He returned with a needle in his hand and I tried to crawl away from him.

"I have to stitch you, Isabella, stop moving," He told me and then sat on my back; forcing me to stop. He jabbed the needle in my arm and I sobbed into the floor; spitting blood out. "Shh, you're going to go to sleep soon and when you wake up, everything will be better," He told me.

I didn't go to sleep though. I was groggy and in and out of consciousness but I knew what was happening. He held my bottom lip down while he used the other hand to shove the sewing needle through my skin. I wanted to move my arms to stop him but I couldn't. They felt like lead. When he was done sewing me, he tugged my pants down. After what felt like hours but what was really minutes, I finally passed out.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

**WEDNESDAY(12/25/13).**

It was Christmas day and I wasn't with Edward.

I cried the whole morning. I was in a fog from all the drugs he had been giving me. At least, he'd given me something for the pain. My lip was swollen and throbbed; I couldn't eat.

"What are you crying for? It's Christmas and I've been doing you a favor keeping you unconscious while I fuck you," He grumbled.

I glared at him, "Fuck off," I growled and wiped my running nose on my sleeve.

"Don't be like that." He nudged my knee with his.

I kicked his shin, "I hate you."

He moved his legs away from me, "No, you don't; soon you'll be carrying my child and we'll be connected forever," He told me.

I groaned and grimaced, "You're a monster and you're going to burn in hell for everything that you've done."

He rolled his eyes, "You and your God, where is he now? When you need him so much."

"If I die today or next week, I know I will be with Him," I stated.

He shook his head, "Why are you so set on believing that there is a higher entity out to protect you?" He demanded.

"Because that's how I was raised, that's what I choose to believe, that's what gives me hope," I retorted.

"All you religious people are the same; believing in your God, but what does he do for you? I don't see him helping you," He taunted.

I turned away from him and stared out the window at the falling snow; praying for a miracle.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

**WEDNESDAY(1/01/14).**

New Year's Day. A time of celebrations.

I wasn't celebrating though. I was sitting on a red couch with a blanket over me while Grey made us hamburgers. It was so weird but he kept saying that his girl would only eat the best. He was seriously insane. He thought I was his girlfriend and he was taking care of me. Only someone delusional would think that. He was in the kitchen pounding out the meat. I could hear him mumbling to himself about spicing the meat. I rolled my eyes and curled my legs underneath me. The TV was on and a parade was going on. It made my heart hurt. I should have been with Edward and his family watching this but I wasn't. The smell of hamburgers entered the room and my stomach grumbled.

I already knew I was pregnant. I had been throwing up in the mornings and the smell of eggs made me barf. My breasts were tender and I was freaking tired all the time. It didn't matter what time of day it was, I had to take a nap. I was peeing like a horse, a lot more than usual. I had taken Sex Ed in school and I knew it wasn't possible for me to be experiencing symptoms so early. It was Edward's baby. _Thank God_. Grey came out holding two plates. He set one down in front of me. There was a hamburger and french fries on my plate.

"I hope you like it," He told me.

I looked at him before looking down, "I...I don't know how I'm going to eat it," I said.

"What? Why not?" He wanted to know.

"My lip," I said obviously.

"Oh, _oh_, shit, well, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that," He muttered, dejected.

"Maybe you could cut it? The meat, I mean," I suggested.

He nodded, "Yeah, okay, I can do that for you!" He agreed and took my plate from me.

He removed the bun and cut the hamburger up before giving it back to me. I put the small pieces in the corner of my mouth and tried chewing. It hurt but I knew I had to eat. I munched on some fries before sipping down the water throw a straw. When Grey took the dishes into the kitchen, I turned back to the happy parade.

"Happy New Year's, Edward."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

**MONDAY MORNING(1/06/14).**

Grey kicked the side of the mattress, "Get up, it's time to take a pregnancy test," He told me.

I didn't move for a second before I stood up. I followed Grey into the bathroom.

"I want you to pee in this cup," He told me and handed me the small paper cup.

He made me keep the door open, like always, and I sat on the toilet; peeing in the cup. I wiped myself and stood back up; handing him the warm cup. He took it from me and went into the kitchen; telling me to follow him. I stood against the far wall and watched as he uncapped two Clearblue pregnancy tests. He dipped them both in the cup and capped them off again before setting them on the counter. We stood there silently and the minutes seemed to tick by slowly. Finally, he looked down and grinned.

"You're pregnant," He said but then frowned.

"What?" I asked and went closer to see for myself.

Both the tests said PREGNANT but underneath said 3 weeks +. I looked up at him and stared. I knew what he was thinking. He started raping me two weeks ago; he wasn't the father.

"You slut." He finally spoke.

I swallowed heavily, "Grey... I didn't know," I sputtered but inside I was thrilled.

He balled his fist and backhanded me. The force caused me to fall to the ground.

"You stupid fucking slut! You let that... that piece of shit cum in you and impregnate you? That's fucking disgusting!" He hit me again, "That thing doesn't deserve to live!" He roared.

I curled into a ball; trying to protect my stomach, "Please! Please, Grey, I'll do anything you want! Please don't hurt my baby!" I cried.

He stared down at me in disgust, "_Your baby_?" He spat. "Your bastard child?" He kicked my legs. I sobbed and tried to slid myself away from him. "I should just fucking kill you now! No, I'll fucking cut that disgusting thing out of you and fuck a new one in you!" He snarled and bent down to grab my hair.

"NO!" I screamed and struggled in his grip.

He shoved me against the kitchen table and I caught myself with my hands before my stomach could slam into it. He yanked my head back and forced his mouth on mine; hurting my lip. He slid the cold metal of the knife across my back. When it pierced my skin, I jerked forward; trying to get away. I could feel the blood trickling down my back. He pushed the knife slowly into my lower back and I screamed out loudly. He pulled the knife out. I twisted suddenly, knocking the knife out of his hand, and brought my knee up. My knee connected with his groin and he fell to his knees; groaning. I grabbed the meat tenderizer from in the sink and turned around swinging. It connected with his left cheek and he let out a agonizing howl. The blood poured from between his fingers and down his neck.

I turned and ran to the front door. I quickly unlocked the locks with shaking fingers and ran out into the snow. We were in the woods and I ran through the trees with bare feet. I ran as fast as I could; not looking behind me until I reached a road. A silver car was coming down the road and I jumped in front of it; causing it to swerve out of the way. The car door opened and a man climbed out.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" He shouted and walked toward me.

I ran to him, breathless, "P-p-please, p-p-please h-help m-me!" I begged and collapsed to the ground.

I was freezing in just my t-shirt and underwear. My body was convulsing with shudders.

"Oh my God! Who did this to you, honey?" The man asked and gathered me into his arms. He held me to his chest and bundled me into his coat.

"M-m-my n-name i-i-is B-Bella S-Swan." I shivered violently.

"Isabella Swan? From Seattle?" He questioned. I nodded; hiding my face against his warm chest. "Shit, everyone is looking for you, you're all over the news, I saw your picture on Nancy Grace," He told me and set me in the passenger seat.

He climbed into the drivers side, locked the doors and cranked up the heat.

"W-where a-are we?" I asked him.

"Sequim, it's about two hours from Seattle," He answered.

"You n-need to call the police, h-he's still there, I got him pretty good," I said.

He fished out his cell phone and dialed 911, "Yes, my name is Brett Warner, and I found the missing girl, Isabella Swan, she's pretty banged up but I think she's okay, I'm on Lost Mountain Road near the sticks, she came running out of the woods, she says the kidnapper is still out there and that she injured him. Yes, ma'am, I'm going to take her to Olympic Memorial Hospital. Okay, of course, I'll be there, okay, thank you."

I was feeling a bit warmer from the heater blasting on me and the shivering had calmed down.

"Do you need me to call anyone for you, sweetie?" Mr. Warner asked me.

I nodded, "Can I please call Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course, honey, you call whoever you want," He said and handed me his phone.

My fingers weren't tingling as bad as I dialed Edward's cell phone number. I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring.

"_Cullen._" Edward answered in a gruff voice.

Just at the sound of his voice, I started to sob again. "E-Edward," I choked.

"_Bella? Baby? Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe?" _He threw questions at me.

"I need you. I'm on my way to Olympic Memorial Hospital in Port Angeles. Please." I pleaded.

"_I'll be there as fast as I can,_" He promised.

"Okay, thank you," I whispered. My head was feeling dizzy and I couldn't hold it up any longer.

"_Bella? Keep talking, baby, I need to hear your voice,_" He strained.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," I slurred.

"_No, baby, this isn't a dream, you're okay; you're safe,_" He sobbed.

"Everything's going to be okay," I tried to tell him but my mouth wouldn't work.

I felt Mr. Warner take the phone from me, "Edward? Yes, this is Brett Warner, I'm the one that found Bella, I'm very close to the hospital now, she's going to be okay, son, I promise, she needs to rest," I heard him say.

I tried to hold on but I gave into the appealing black-hole that called my name.

Someone was shaking my shoulder gently, "Bella? Can you hear me, dear?" The person had a nice voice.

"Hmm?" I didn't want to open my eyes because I was so afraid if I did I'd be back with Grey.

"Can you open your eyes for me? You're in the hospital; I'm nurse Jackie," She told me.

I slowly opened my blurry eyes and she came into focus. She was pretty with her dark, graying, hair swept back into a ponytail and her kind brown eyes. She smiled down at me.

"Hi," I said quietly; making her laugh.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "I can't really feel anything." I gasped, "The baby! Is the baby okay?" I needed to know.

Her eyes softened, "Your baby is fine, very strong," She assured me.

I sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God, I thought... he stabbed me in the back and I thought..." I swallowed thickly.

She patted my hand, "Everything's all right, the baby's fine and so are you, the stab wounds to your back required stitches but no surgery, you were very lucky, he missed all your vital organs," She told me.

"How long have I been out? Is my boyfriend here?" I questioned.

"Officer Cullen? Yes, he and his family are here; he just stepped out to use the restroom but he'll be back soon I should imagine, he hasn't left your side yet," She replied.

"Does he know... about the baby?" I wondered.

"No, honey, we can't give out information about you without your consent," She answered.

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked her.

"That's up to you, sweetheart, do you want him to know?" She returned.

"It's his baby too but we've never talked about babies and we've only been together for a short amount of time," I babbled.

"That doesn't matter, if you love each other then it'll work out," She patted my hand again and said, "You call me if you need anything," before walking out.

A few minutes passed before Edward walked into the room. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time again. He was so handsome. He was wearing a thick tan sweater and dark jeans. His hair was a little too long and a mess but that's how I loved it. His eyes were tired but still the same beautiful mysterious ocean of color. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and his cell phone in the other. He was looking down.

"Edward," I whispered his name.

His head snapped up and he rushed to me, "Bella, oh God, baby." He set his coffee and phone down; taking my face gently in his hands.

I started to cry, tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes and running down my cheeks, as I raised my hand to touch his scratchy face.

"You need to shave," I told him.

He chuckled but it sounded like he was relieved, "I'm so fucking glad you're okay, baby, I thought I had lost you," He shook his head, "This is it, Bella, we're going into hiding," He told me seriously.

I nodded, "Anything you want." I traced his face with my fingers.

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay." He kept repeating it over and over.

"We're okay, Edward; everything's okay," I assured him.

He pressed his body to mine; careful not to hurt me, "You don't know how much I love you, Bella," He whispered.

My body shook as the tears came faster, "I know how much I love you," I told him.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to my face, "I never want to lose you, it would kill me," He said.

"That can never happen," I said frowning.

"Then don't ever leave me," He said simply.

"Okay," I agreed, "Edward, I need to tell you something."

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm pregnant," The word got stuck in my throat.

"Pregnant?" He repeated. I nodded. He looked down before looking back up, "I'm so sorry, Bella, I'll do whatever you want," He told me.

I was confused. "What?" I asked; not understanding.

"They told me they did a rape kit and they found traces of...of semen." His eyes were sad.

I shook my head, "No, I-I mean, yes, he did...rape me, but he's not the father, Edward, you are," I said staring into his eyes.

"What? How? I mean... what?" His mouth fell open.

"I wasn't on birth control and we never used condoms, the first time we had sex was right after Thanksgiving, I-I was stupid; we should have used condoms but I...I think of this as a miracle because instead of carrying that monster's baby, I'm carrying yours," I mumbled quickly.

"Are...are you sure?" He asked and my heart broke a little.

I pushed the nurses button and nurse Jackie came in.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked; looking between Edward and me.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, it's on your chart," She said and picked up the clipboard that was hanging at the end of my bed, "Let's see, you are seven weeks and three days pregnant, which would mean you conceived on December first," She told me.

"Thank you, nurse Jackie," I said.

She nodded and told me she'd be at the nurses station if I needed her.

"December first," Edward whispered.

"December first," I repeated.

He seemed to be counting before he said, "You'll have the baby on August twenty-fourth, give or take a few days."

"_Your_ baby," I said.

"_Our_ baby," He corrected and then smiled, "We're having a baby."

I smiled too but kept my eyes on him, "Are you really happy about this, Edward? We don't have to tell anyone, we can keep it a secret, whatever you want," I told him.

He shook his head; his eyes wide, "Are you kidding? Mom and dad are going to be thrilled! They've been waiting for grandchildren," He said but then paused, "Are you okay with this?" He wanted to know.

"Do you know what happened the day I escaped?" He shook his head no. "Grey made me take a pregnancy test, one of those Clearblue tests that also tell you how far along you are but it only goes up to three weeks; if you're farther then that, it'll have a plus sign next to the three weeks," I explained and he nodded in understanding, "So, it said Pregnant with the three weeks and plus sign and Grey knew he wasn't the father because he had only been...f-forcing me for two weeks, so he went ballistic on me; calling me a slut for letting you touch me and I begged him not to hurt the baby; he told me he was going to cut me open and re-impregnate me; I was scared, I didn't want him to hurt our baby, so I kneed him in the nuts and hit him in the face with a meat tenderizer." I touched his face, "I couldn't let him hurt our baby."

He placed the palm of his hand on my stomach and whispered, "Baby."

My eyes filled with tears again, "Tell me you love me again," I demanded.

He looked up at me and smiled, "I love you." I watched his mouth form the words.

I smiled back at him, "I love you, too, so much." I could taste the tears in my mouth.

His fingers brushed away the tears, "I want you to rest now, tomorrow is going to be hectic," He told me.

I nodded, "Okay, and tomorrow we'll tell your parents about the baby," I added.

"Tomorrow," He agreed.

"You're staying right? You're not leaving?" I was suddenly worried.

"Of course not," He soothed me, "I'm staying here with you all night."

"Will you get into bed with me?" I asked him.

He hesitated, "I don't think nurse Jackie will be too happy about that," He said but took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to me.

He was careful not to yank out any of my wires as he wrapped his arms around me. I nestled into his chest; tucking my head under his chin. I was in Edward's arms and for the first time in weeks, I wasn't afraid.


	14. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady! ****I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Okay, first thing, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything but for anyone who wants to know how Grey just get's away this shit. Do you watch the news? Ummm. I'll quote some cases for you, Elizabeth Smart (Was held captive for 9 months and raped and tortured, her captors took her out in PUBLIC and no one recognized her because they had a 'disguise' on her.), Jaycee Dugard (She was kidnapped, raped, tortured and held captive for 18 years! Police really messed up. They could have had the guy when he broke his parole the first time but they didn't.) and finally, the Ariel Castro Kidnappings (He kidnapped, raped and tortured three women for 10 years. He kept them in his house, in the basement, in a quiet neighborhood where no one knew what he was doing.) You can google all of these cases and find out more about them. We live in a sick; twisted world. Everything is not rainbows and unicorns out there, so if you thought it was, sorry to burst your bubble. Sick shit happens everyday. Turn on the news and just watch it once and awhile and you'll see. Okay, enough of my ranting. **

**Name change here! It won't be for forever but it will be for a couple of chapters at least. I lived in California for a short while and my brother still lives there. He lived in South Central and even though all of his friends were thugs, they were really nice. They were really protective over their 'little white girl'. So yeah. **

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Riders on the storm - The Doors_**

**_There's a killer on the road  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday  
Let your children play  
If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die  
Killer on the road, yeah_**

_**Girl ya gotta love your man**_  
_**Girl ya gotta love your man**_  
_**Take him by the hand**_  
_**Make him understand**_  
_**The world on you depends**_  
_**Our life will never end**_  
_**Gotta love your man, yeah**_

* * *

_"For the foolishness of God is wiser than man's wisdom, and the weakness of God is stronger than man's strength." -1 Corinthians 1:25_

* * *

Sensory nerves send impulses about what is happening in our environment to the brain via the spinal cord. The brain sends information back to the motor nerves, which help us perform actions.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

_Master of reality_.

* * *

Edward had to move me to a private and luxurious room.

He and I had spent the morning together; talking to the doctor. Dr. Goldstein told me that the drug Grey had been giving me was called Ketamine. He said that it was often used in a Vet so that's probably where he obtained it. He assured us that our baby was fine; that usually it only affected pregnant women who were close to labor. When I looked at Edward, he crying in relief. We held each other the rest of the morning.

Everyone was crowded in the large hospital room. All of my family's faces were staring at us as I leaned against Edward in my hospital bed. Esme hugged me gently and Carlisle kissed my cheek. When Masen and Rose came in, she rushed to my side. She was crying and told me to never do that to her again. Masen said he'd give me a real hug when I wasn't so banged up and swore to me I'd never be out of his sight.

"So, I just want to thank you guys for coming to see me," I started and Esme interrupted me.

"Darling, you're our family, where else would we be?" She said softly.

I nodded and smiled at her before talking a deep breath in, "Edward?" I looked over at him.

He took my hand, "Bella and I have some important news-"

"Oh my God! Bella, are you pregnant?" Rose interrupted him.

I blushed and, my cheeks giving me away, averted my eyes while nodding my head.

"Well, that didn't take you long, Eddie," Masen teased.

"A grandbaby! Oh, how exciting! We have so much planning to do! I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Esme thrilled.

"Mom, I'm only twenty-four," Edward reminded her.

"You know what I mean," She shot him a look, "How far along are you?" She asked me.

Edward answered that also, "She's seven weeks and four days."

"Will you be coming back to Florida?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Umm," I looked at Edward again.

"I've been talking to Bella about leaving; I think for her safety and now the baby's, it would be better that way," Edward told them.

"But," Esme's face fell, "Where would you guys go? Would you be gone for all our pregnancy?" She questioned.

"My main focus right now is to keep Bella and our baby safe, mom, so if that means we have to go away for a year, then that's what I'm going to do," He said, final.

I felt so bad that Esme would miss this special part of our journey but I would do whatever Edward told me to do.

"I understand, you're going to be a father now and I know that's the most important thing to you now," She agreed.

"Thank you for understanding, mom." Edward hugged her.

After spending some more time with them; Rose discussing baby names and Masen telling me that he would be the greatest uncle anyone had ever known, they were off.

"I need to call Billy," I told Edward once everything was quiet again.

"Of course, baby," He squeezed my hand, "Do you want some privacy?" He asked.

I felt panicked, "NO!" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry, just, please, don't leave me," I whispered.

"Oh, baby," He sighed and pulled me closer to his body.

I took his cell phone with shaky hands and dialed Billie's number.

He answered on the second ring, _"Detective Black speaking."_

"Billy, it's Bella," I said.

_"Bella! My daughter, are you okay?"_ He asked.

"I'm okay, I'm with Edward, I...I have something I need to tell you." My voice shook. I was nervous.

_"Okay, do you want me to come to the hospital?"_ He wondered.

"No, I don't want to disturb you, I can tell you over the phone, Edward and I are...well, we're going to have a baby," I told him.

He inhaled sharply, _"Did he do anything you didn't want?"_ He demanded.

I almost laughed at the ridiculous question but then I realized it was exactly something my dad would have said. I looked at Edward as my eyes filled with tears. "No, Billy, I love Edward very much and he loves me," I assured him.

Edward stroked his thumb over my hand and smiled at me.

_"Good. Well, congratulations, a grandbaby, that's...well, that's amazing,"_ He said and I swore I could hear him tearing up.

"You're going to be a grandpa."

_"Bella... thank you, so much."_

"I love you, Billy; I want you to know that," I said quietly.

_"I love you, too, kid, but what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"_ He asked.

"He's still out there, Billy, and I've been praying but I don't know anymore." I stared down at my hand locked around Edward's.

He sighed, _"Don't talk that way, baby girl, I'm trying really hard to find him, let me speak to Edward, okay?"_ He told me.

"Okay." I held the phone out to Edward.

He took it and held it to his ear, "Yes, sir?" He was polite.

I couldn't hear what he was saying because the volume was turned down and Edward held the phone to his right ear. He said a lot of 'Yes' and 'I understand' and 'I agree' before saying goodbye. He slid his phone back into his pockets and leaned down to kiss me.

"I need to know when you're hurting, Bella, don't keep that from me." His voice was a plea.

"I want to go to church, I need to ask for forgiveness," I whispered.

"Forgiveness? For what, baby? You haven't done anything wrong." He was confused.

I ran a hand through my mop of curly hair, "I was unfaithful to you, did you know back then that they would stone a woman for that? For not being pure, for being disgusting and used and violated," I told him.

He shook his head, "No one's going to stone you because you were raped, Bella, God is not going to punish you because you were raped; I want you to erase that from your mind. I will take you to a church and you can talk to a priest but I guarantee you he will say the same thing," He said sternly.

I looked back up at his face and stared for a long second, "I don't what to believe in anymore, Edward," I admitted.

"Believe in whatever you want, Bella, what you've been through will only make you stronger, remember that, _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_," He told me.

"Is that true though? Really? Because I don't feel strong, I feel like the weakest person on the earth right now," I said faintly.

He cupped my face, "Don't give up on your faith, Bella, if that's what you believe in, don't let him win by breaking you, you know the truth about what happens when we meet our maker and you know that you will have a seat there next to Him."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

I was snuggled down into our bed with Edward and Bear next to me.

We were back home. Back in Edward's house in Seattle; where I felt at home. I was supposed to be 'resting' but I couldn't get into a comfortable position. Edward was sound asleep beside me; his arm wrapped around me as he laid on his back. I had no idea how he slept like that, I couldn't do that. I turned on my side and burrowed into Edward before I finally was comfortable enough to sleep.

_I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was my harsh breathing._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called but there was no answer._

_Finally, a light clicked on and I realized I was on an examining table. A white sheet covered my body but I could see my mountainous belly. My hands and feet were tied but I was relieved that my baby was okay. Suddenly, the door opened and a very tall man in a white lab coat and a mask covering his face walked in. _

_"Doctor? What's going on? What's happening?" I asked him but he ignored me._

_I tried to make out his name-tag but he kept turning away from me. He put his hand on my stomach; checking something before turning to a nurse that had come in. _

_"Are you ready?" He asked her._

_"Yes, doctor," She answered sweetly._

_He looked back at me and his eyes were so familiar to me, "You're going to have your baby now," He told me._

_I shook my head; not understanding but felt the pain that shot through me. My body seized up and I let out a scream. I looked down and the white sheet that was covering me stained red. I pulled against my restraints as the pain continued. There was a ripping sound as the sheet tore and my stomach was ripped open. The doctor leaned down and took out whatever had cut it's way out of me. _

_"It's a boy," He stared down at me, "Would you like to see him?" He asked._

_I nodded weakly, "Please," I whimpered._

_He held my baby up and I let out a shriek. He was deformed and was missing his left leg. The doctor placed him on my chest and I looked down as the baby looked up at me. His eyes were grey. _

_"No! No! This isn't my baby!" I shouted._

_The doctor leaned closer to me and smiled while pulling his mask down. It was Edward. "No, Isabella, you're right, it isn't your baby, it's his," He looked over at the door._

_The door opened and in walked Grey. He took the baby from Edward, "Thank you, you did well protecting my son," He said._

_Edward slapped him on the back, "Anything for you, man."_

I woke up with a start; covered in sweat.

Edward wasn't next to me but there was light coming from under the bathroom door. I sighed heavily and climbed out of bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made coffee. There were two policemen outside and I got into a habit of bringing them coffee. Once the coffee was done, I took both cups and headed toward the front door. Usually Officer Ford was outside by the front door sitting on his chair.

I opened the front door, "Officer Ford, I brought you your coff-"

Officer Ford was slumped over the chair and a puddle of blood was near his feet. I touched his shoulder and his head fell back exposing his slit throat. I let out a scream and dropped the cups. My heart was racing as I pulled a cell phone from Officer Ford's pocket and dialed 911.

"An officer has been shot! I need the police!" I gave them the address before dropping the phone.

I turned and went back into the house. I could hear Bear barking from upstairs. I was still by the front door when I heard the music.

_LET'S RUN AWAY FROM THESE LIES, BACK TO YESTERDAY, SAVE TONIGHT, I FEEL THE SUN CREEPING UP LIKE TICK TOCK, I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU IN MY HEAD BUT IF NOT, WE'LL JUST KEEP RUNNING FROM TOMORROW WITH OUR LIPS LOCKED, YEAH, YOU GOT ME BEGGING, BEGGING._

"Edward!" I shouted.

A noise from the living room caught my attention and it was déjà vu all over again. I started to cry as I rounded the corner. The music was so loud. The first thing I saw was Edward tied to a chair. Blood was trickling down the side of his head but he was alert and seemed okay otherwise. I started to go toward him but he widened his eyes at me and moved them to the right. As soon as I looked to the right, Grey came out of the dark corner of the room. I went to run but he shoved me and I went down hard. I landed awkwardly on my wrist and let out a screech of pain.

"You fucking son of bitch! I'll kill you!" Edward yelled and struggled in his restraints.

Grey sat on the back of my legs and handcuffed my hands together. Pain shot through my wrist and I whimpered. I kicked my feet wildly underneath him. In our struggle, I had kicked the CD player and it was skipping playing the same part over and over again.

_BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T, BABY PLEASE DON'T._

Grey looked up at Edward and smirked, "Don't worry, you're going to love this," He told him.

"Let her go, you sick fuck! I'm going to fucking kill you! I'll break your fucking neck!" Edward was shouting over the music.

"NO! Stop!" I screamed as I tried to roll away from him but he put his body weight on me.

He leaned down near my ear, "You fucked up my face, so now I'm going to fuck you up," He said and kissed my cheek.

"Fuck you! Get off of me! HELP! HELP ME!" I wailed and kicked my legs.

He grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the wooden floor. Blood sprayed from my nose and I groaned in agony.

"Keep screaming, bitch, no one can hear you," He told me, amused.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" The music was drowning out Edward's shouts.

He started to hit me in the face; some times with his fist and some times with his palm. He grabbed my hair again; I thought he was going to slam my face again but he didn't, he licked the blood from my cheek. I spat at him and rolled away from him. He kicked the CD player and the music shot off.

He laughed, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

He fisted the back of my shirt and lifted me up. I fidgeted and swung my legs.

"How does it feel that I have someone else's baby in me?" I taunted him.

He slapped me with the palm of his hand, "You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you," He sneered and went to hit me again but stopped.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard.

I grinned at him, "I called the police."

"Fucking bitch!" He dropped me and ran.

I didn't move. I just laid on my back and felt the pain go through me.

"Bella, talk to me," Edward begged.

I opened my eyes again and turned my head toward him. Our eyes locked and I could see the defeat in his. I closed my eyes again.

"Detective Cullen!" Someone called.

"Living room!" Edward called back.

I continued to lay there; motionless.

"Check all the rooms!" Another voice ordered.

"He's not here, he went out the back," Edward told him.

"Is she..." One of them knelt next to me.

I opened my eyes and they gasped. When the EMT's came in; they asked me the questions I had heard so many times. I told them where I was in pain and that I was pregnant. I sat next to Edward as he had his wounds assessed. He had a concussion and needed some stitches for his head wound but otherwise he was okay. At the hospital, I held his hand while he was stitched up and he held mine while they stitched me up. Afterwards, I cried in his arms.

"I want to do it, Edward, I want to change our identities and go into hiding."

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Edward knew a guy that could get us new identities.

"I've known this guy for a long time, we can trust him," He assured me.

I nodded, "Okay, what are our names going to be?" I asked him.

"What do you want your name to be?" He returned.

I hesitated, "I really like the name Sophie," I told him.

"Sophie Anne Messani," He said aloud.

I raised a brow, "Messani?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I'm half Italian on my dad's side," He explained.

I nodded, "I like it, Sophie Messani, and what will your name be?" I asked.

"How about Anthony? Sophie and Anthony Michael Messani, how does that sound?" He wanted to know.

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "I like it."

Our names were legally changed with the help of Seattle Police Department. Edward -I mean, _Anthony_- got rid of all of our things (Facebook, cell phones, etc.). He bought me a two thousand dollar wig that was reddish/brown and down to my butt. He buzz-cut his hair. When I first saw it, I touched his head and told him he was sexy. He laughed at me. He tossed out all of our clothes; telling me that we'd get new ones. I wore non-prescription glasses because he liked it.

He had someone else rent us a car and the three of us drove to Los Angeles, California. When we got there, he bought a new car in his new name. Nothing flashy or fancy, a silver Volvo. We got an apartment in Compton because I thought it would be smart to hide in a 'bad' neighborhood. I had made new friends already though. I was out walking Bear one evening. I had my gun, that Anthony had given me as a gift, in the waistband of my shorts. I didn't carry anything else on me besides my new cell phone.

A young black guy approached me as I was walking back to the apartment, "Sup, mama?" He greeted me.

I hesitated, "Umm, hi," I said with a cautious look.

"You know it ain't safe to walk around here at night? Especially for a pretty thing like you," He told me.

"Well, I have to walk my dog," I bit my lip nervously.

"I'll walk with you, 'ight? What's your dog's name?" He asked.

"Bear," I replied.

"Is he friendly?" He wanted to know.

"He's a police dog," I warned.

"Are you a cop?" He asked, confused.

"No, I'm married to one," I lied.

He nodded, "What's your name, little mama?" He asked me.

Again, I lied, "I'm Sophie, and you?"

"I'm Ty, I live in the apartment next to yours," He said pointing.

"Oh, yeah, I think I've seen you around, you're always hanging out with another guy, a bigger guy," I described.

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's Big Ray-Ray."

"Are you guys in a gang?" I asked bluntly.

He laughed again and asked, "You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm from a small town, my husband tells me I give that away by some of the things I say," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Soph, and to answer your question, yes, we are in a gang, but don't tell your cop husband, okay?" He said and I couldn't tell if he was teasing or not.

I swallowed heavily, "I promise."

He shook his head; still chuckling, "You work?" He wondered.

"No, I -uhh- I'm expecting a baby, and my husband is very over protective so he wants me to stay put," I said moving my hand to my stomach.

He nodded in understanding, "I know how that is, my sister gots kids. So, how about tomorrow I take you to get the best BBQ around?" He offered.

I held my hand out to him and when he took it. I squeezed it gently. "Don't hurt me, okay, Ty? I've been hurt too many times," I told him.

He stared down at me seriously, "You've got me and my boys now, little mama, and that means _no one_ will hurt you, nobody messes with the 424," He swore.

I finally released his hand and smiled up at him sincerely, "Then, it's a date, Ty."


	15. Chapter 14

** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady! ****I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**Sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out! I don't really have any excuse except I've been in a rut :/ I really think Bella needs a break from all the hell I've been putting her through, so here's a calm chapter. Don't worry though, you'll see Grey soon enough.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Adore you - Miley Cyrus_**

**_Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, ohhhhh_**

_**When you say you love me**_  
_**Know, I love you more**_  
_**And when you say you need me**_  
_**Know, I need you more**_  
_**Boy I adore you, I adore you**_

_**I love lying next to you**_  
_**I could do this for eternity**_  
_**You and me were meant to be**_  
_**In Holy matrimony**_  
_**God knew exactly what he was doing**_  
_**When he lead me to you**_

* * *

___"And as you wish that others would do to you, do so to them_." -Luke 6:31  


* * *

Trust is an adaptive mechanism essential to building social relationships, and breaches of trust have a profound impact on social behavior and mental health. Understanding the balance between levels of oxytocin and appropriate levels of trust will be another important step in the future. Lower levels of oxytocin in some situations may certainly be adaptive, as a person will become more wary of possible harm.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

_The Escape Artist_.

* * *

Tyler 'Ty' Crowley was like no one I had ever met.

I didn't trust people, especially men, but for whatever reason, I trusted him. I told him before he could take me out to BBQ though, he'd have to meet my 'husband'. He laughed, unafraid, and agreed. So, on a Thursday night, Ty was sitting at our small wooden kitchen table.

Edward -_Anthony_- came home from work and kissed me eagerly, "I missed you," He said against my lips.

My heart thudded in my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I missed you too, baby." I kissed him again before pulling away, "Anthony, I want you meet Tyler Crowley, he's our neighbor," I introduced.

Ty stood up, his frame still not as large as Anthony's, and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, man; you can call me Ty," He told him; sounding nothing like when I first met him.

Anthony shook his hand, "And you can call me Tony, I hear you've been looking out for my wife, thank you," He said seriously.

Ty nodded, "We stick together in this neighborhood; we're all family," He shrugged.

I twisted the silver band that Anthony demanded I'd wear since we were 'married'. I let him put it on me and kiss me sweetly. He whispered in my ear that he couldn't wait for the day where he could really do that. _Soon_.

"Ty would like to take me out for BBQ and I told him he had to meet you first," I told Anthony; took his gun holster and hung it in the closet.

"Yeah, that sounds great, are you craving BBQ?" Anthony asked me with a chuckle.

He knew I had been craving weird stuff lately. Like, I had been eating honey graham crackers with peanut butter on them as if there was no tomorrow. It was all I ate for breakfast; the only thing I could keep down.

"I just want to see if I can hold it down, you know _everything_ makes me sick," I returned.

He nodded, "Morning sickness," He said to Ty.

Ty nodded his head, "I feel ya, man," He agreed and took his seat again.

"I'm going to just wash up," Anthony told us and took off toward the bathroom.

I smiled as I watched him walk away.

"Glad to see you're in love with your baby daddy," Ty said; breaking me from my spell.

I laughed, "Yeah, well, he was the first guy I ever loved," I explained easily.

"You've never been with anyone else?" He asked, surprised.

I shook my head, "No, it's always been him," I replied.

His eyes widened and he grinned at me, "I like that, I like the dedication, little mama," He said; making me giggle.

"Why do you talk like that?" I wondered.

"Like a thug?" I nodded. "It's easier to blend in; I wouldn't blend in if I spoke like I had an education but...don't let my 'thug' talk fool you, I graduated high school with straight A's," He told me.

This time, _I_ was surprised, "Then why are you here? Doing this?" I asked.

He shrugged, "This was where I was born," He said simply.

"Ty, I-"

"Who's ready for some food? I skipped lunch, so I am _hung-rey_!" Anthony announced as he walked back into the kitchen.

I smiled at him, "I made grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans; I hope that's okay," I said and went over to the oven to start making plates.

"My favorite," Anthony approved.

"Let's see if you make it like my mama used to," Ty grinned at me.

I gave Anthony his plate first and then Ty's before sitting down with mine. I waited for them to take a bite and looked for reactions.

"Mmmm! Better than my mama's!" Ty told me; smacking his lips.

I smiled in triumph and looked over at Anthony. Of course he was watching me; he squeezed my hand and told me he loved it as well. As we ate, we talked about random things.

"So, Ty, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Anthony asked him.

He nodded, "I have a younger sister; her name's Lauren and, like I told Sophie, she's got a couple kids, so I know how that is but unlike my sister, Sophie has a great husband," He said and raised his glass to Anthony.

Anthony smirked, "I'll drink to that!" and clinked his glass to Ty's.

We continued on with the small talk. I told Ty that my parents were dead and so was my only brother. I lied; saying that they were in a car accident. Anthony told him that his parents were back north and that he didn't talk to them much. Later, after Ty left and I washed the dishes, I lay next to Anthony.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

I stared, sleepily, at his face, "I know how much_ I_ love you, Edward," I whispered back. It was our thing.

He groaned, "It means so much to me to hear you say _my_ name," He said quietly.

I yanked the covers down; suddenly having a hot flash. I slept in just his shirt and a pair of underwear. I pulled his shirt up and revealed the small bump that had started to form. I rubbed my hand over my stomach aimlessly. Anthony started running his hand up and down my stomach then. Our hands collided and he entwined his fingers with mine.

"I just want you to know, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," I told him emotionally.

"Baby, you are the _only_ thing that's worth living for," He paused; his fingers dancing on my flesh, "Well, you and this little one inside of you now."

"I want this baby to have a good life, promise me we'll try to give him a good life," I squeezed his hand.

"I promise that I will give you and our baby a good life; I will live everyday of my life giving you a good, _happy_ life," He swore; his voice rough with emotion.

"You've already given me a happy life, baby, you are the only reason why I wake up everyday, I wanted to die before I met you and now, I couldn't see my life without you," I murmured.

"Thank you, baby," He pulled me closer.

"I just want to be a good mother to our baby, Edward," I said quietly; voicing my fears to him.

He cupped my face; forcing me to look at him, "You will be, baby, you'll be the best mother because you'll be his mother, he'll love you unconditionally because you're his and he is yours," He promised me.

My heart expanded and thudded recklessly in my chest. I wiped my face before leaning in to kiss him deeply, trying to thank him in anyway I could. He pulled away, silently asking me with his eyes if I was okay; if I wanted this.

"Yes," I whispered before leaning back on the pillow.

He straddled my hips; brushing his hands across my stomach, "Our life is inside of you," He uttered softly.

I bit my lip, "Yes, Edward, our life, our baby, ours," I repeated.

"Be with me, Bella, be mine forever, stay with me," He kissed my small bump of a stomach.

"Yours," I arched into him, "Forever and ever, Edward."

He sneaked his hand into my panties. I moaned; my hips coming up from the bed.

"So fucking gorgeous," He said as he watched his fingers disappear into me.

"Edward...please...please," I begged.

"Let me make you cum first," He told me roughly as he fucked me with his fingers.

I twisted; trying to get closer to him and his magical fingers but his left hand held my hip down.

"I need you," I cried, my body losing control and seizing up.

I called out his name continuously as I came; my arms clutching at his forearms. He didn't wait until I came down from my high. He ripped his boxers off and impaled me quickly. I shouted out; trying to move but his hands held my wrists down. I pushed my hips up; moving with his body.

"Oh, shit, Bella, it's so good, it's amazing," He grunted as his lean, strong body moved with mine.

"Yours," I whispered. I thought I was slowly losing my mind by all the emotions that were running through my veins and making me insane with lust and need.

"Mine," He told me as his hips rocked into mine roughly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted as I felt his hands on me; touching me. I yanked my wrists free and grabbed his hands. I placed it on my breast and told him to touch me. I begged him.

"Shit, baby, I love you too, so much, give it to me, give me what's mine, I take it from your body and bring into mine and make it ours," He said twisting his hips so that he hit this impossible spot inside of me.

My mouth fell open and I let out a gasp/choke before I clawed at his arms, "Please, baby, please, I-I can't, I need it, I need you," I squeaked.

He finally let me. He rubbed my clit violently and bit my nipple. Light burst behind my eyes and I froze, my body trembling as I cried his name like I was dying. I probably was.

He fell on top of me, resting his weight against me, "God, Bella, I love you," He panted, out of breath.

I stroked my fingers through his sweaty hair, "I love you, too, Edward, _always_."

"My beautiful girl, my love... my life."

And I fell asleep in the arms of the man I had given everything to.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

The next day I was out and about in L.A. with Ty.

"I still don't know why you're wearing a long sleeved shirt, little mama, it's, like, seventy-five right now," Ty laughed at me.

I was wearing a navy turtle neck, black jeans and my Chucks. It was seventy-five degrees in March, which was insane to me, but I was still cold.

"I think it's from my pregnancy but I'm cold all the time," I told him; giving him the stink eye.

"You should get checked out, my sister had anemia when she was pregnant and that's why she was cold, it's happens a lot, I think," He informed me. I nodded seriously while staring at him. "What?" He demanded.

I smiled, "Nothing, it's just, you're really smart, you know that?" I said.

He laughed, "Thanks, I like hearing it," He winked at me.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay," I whispered randomly as we pulled into the parking lot.

He turned to look at me, "Everything will be okay," He repeated before staring at me intensely, "I think you should tell me what's really happened to you; the truth."

I shook my head; tears flowing down my cheeks easily, "You're going to have to buy me BBQ and an iced tea," I told him.

"I can do that," He nodded.

"I can't tell you everything because it's... I just can't and you're going to have to trust me on that," I said.

"I do trust you, little mama," He assured me.

"Okay," I exhaled the breath I was holding, "Let's go."

He bought me a BBQ sandwich and I practically inhaled as he watched me; laughing.

"Dif iz da bef thing I've ever tasted!" I told him with a full mouth of food.

"I told you," He teased and took a bit out of his BBQ.

I took a sip of my tea and cleared my throat, "Okay, ummm, I'm not sure how much I can tell you, you can't tell anyone this, Ty, I'm serious, you'd be risking my life, my baby's and my husbands and_ yours_," I said quietly.

"You have my word, I won't say anything, to anyone," He swore.

"Okay," I took a deep breath in, "My dad and my brother were murdered; by the same man, my dad was murdered when I was fifteen and my brother was murdered last year, in October."

He squeezed my hand, "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

I shook my head, "It's something I've had to deal with since I was fifteen and it will never go away but I'm working on moving past it but... he's after me, Ty, and somehow he always finds me; I'm so worried that he's going to find me here and kill me," I confessed my fears.

"Wait... you're that girl from Seattle, aren't you? You were on the news for the longest time," He pieced together.

I looked around, suddenly nervous, "You can't say anything, we changed our identities, I didn't want to leave our family but after Tony found out I was pregnant, he wanted me safe; so he moved us here," I explained.

"Tony... he's the detective that was always with you, the news filmed you two leaving the hospital together," He told me.

I nodded, "He is; he's tried so hard to protect me but he's only one person and this man... this monster is relentless, I don't know why he wants me but he's been doing this to me for almost four years; I know, in the end, it's going to come down to me or him and I'm praying that it's me who walks away," I murmured.

His thumb stroked my hand, "You can trust me; you can count on me, if that piece of shit shows his face around here, I _will_ kill him and make him disappear."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, thank you so much, Ty, I just, I want this baby to be safe, I need to give this baby a chance," I blubbered.

He stood up and came around the cheap table and hugged me. I felt safe in his strong arms.

"Like I've said before, little mama, we're family and nobody messes with our family; I think you should meet Ray-Ray," He said grinning.

I looked at him cautiously, "Why?" I wondered.

He didn't answer; he just chuckled while bobbing his head.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

Ray-Ray was the biggest man I had ever met.

He was bigger than Masen and Emmett put together. He wasn't _fat_, I realized, he was like a football player; he was hulking huge. He was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black bandanna.

The first thing I said to him was, "Aren't you hot in all that black?"

Of course, all of his other friends laughed at that.

He smiled down at me, "Nah, baby girl, it ain't hot; this is just practice for where I know I'm gonna go," He replied.

I stared at him; not saying anything for a long minute before I spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Ask me anything."

"Have you killed people?" I wanted to know.

"Yes," He answered honestly.

"Did you feel anything when you did?" I questioned.

He looked at the ground before looking back up at me, "You have to shut that part of you off," He told me.

I nodded as if I understood, "I need your help, Ray-Ray, I'm pregnant and I need all the help I can get," I mumbled.

He leaned down toward me, "Ty told me some sick twisted fuck is after you and believe me, kid, he'll wish he never fucked with you in the beginning after I'm done with him," He reassured me.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I wondered.

"My little sister, Kat, was killed, but not before the sick fuck raped her; the police ain't do shit, so I took matters into my own hands," His eyes turned hard, "You remind me of her; she was around your age when she died."

I put my hand to my chest, "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head, "Don't be, that guy got what he deserved and now he's in hell with the rest of the sick assholes, that guy... the one that's hurt you, he'll get what he deserves too; he better hope he never comes down here in my hood because once I release my boys, there's no stopping them."

"How am I ever going to repay you for helping me?" I asked him.

He grinned at me, his eyes softening, "Just let me hold that baby," He said.

I nodded, "You can be there in the delivery room," I joked.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'll stay in the waiting room; I'll just go into the nursery to see little baby, I'll have her calling me uncle Ray-Ray in no time," He warned me.

That made me laugh, "I have no doubt," and then I offered him a hug.

He acted like he hadn't been touched by a woman in a long time and for whatever reason that saddened me. I couldn't get my arms all the way around him so I fisted my hands in his shirt and put my cheek to his stomach. He inhaled sharply and rubbed my back slowly.

"I've been through some of the worst things you can imagine; all I need are some people, _men_, around me that are going to protect me; not hurt me," I told him.

He swallowed heavily and pulled back from me; staring down at me intensely, "I give you my word, as a man, to never let anything happen to you or that baby as long as I live," He said strongly.

I wiped at the stray tears, "Thank you, Ray-Ray, for everything," I begged myself not to start sobbing. I looked at all the faces that were in the room - that were going to protect me, _protect my family,_ and said, "I think moving here was the best thing that ever happened to me."


	16. Chapter 15

** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer gets it all because she's a lucky lady! ****I don't own anything except for the plot of this story. Nothing else. So, please, don't sue me.**

**A surprise for Edward and Bella? (:**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes! This hasn't been beta-ed.**

**Please, read and review. ****Thanks for reading!**

**Be safe.**

* * *

**_Song: Sound of heaven pulling down - Blue October _**

**_Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
Yeah hell is jealous of the rain (rain)  
Make love like time and space Is ending  
While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame_**

_**I'm reaching farther than I ever have before**_  
_**Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore**_  
_**I may be some sort of crazy**_  
_**We may be some sort of crazy**_  
_**But I swear on everything I have and more**_

_**You make the sound of pulling heaven down**_  
_**You brought the rain's romantic pour**_  
_**You make the sound**_  
_**You make the sound**_  
_**Of pulling heaven down.**_

* * *

___"Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs." -Proverbs 10:12 _  


* * *

Eating fish during pregnancy can boost your baby's brain power, a study of 7,000 mothers found.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen.

_Dream weaver_.

* * *

I was smiling as I stared at the computer screen.

"Week thirteen. How your baby's growing: Fingerprints have formed on your baby's tiny fingertips, her veins and organs are clearly visible through her still-thin skin, and her body is starting to catch up with her head — which makes up just a third of her body size now. If you're having a girl, she now has more than 2 million eggs in her ovaries. Your baby is almost 3 inches long (about the size of a peach) and weighs nearly an ounce." I read aloud to Anthony.

"I still say we're having a boy; I sent Mom a picture of your belly and she says you're carrying low-"

I interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah, and that means I'm having a boy, you just want your son," I teased.

He had a pre-paid cell phone that couldn't be traced and talked to his parents with that; keeping them updated. It was the least I could do for everything that did for me.

"I'll be happy with whatever, baby, as long as he or she is healthy," He assured me.

"Good, because for all we know I could be having a hamster."

On Thursday, I woke up in bed with Anthony wrapped around me tightly.

I had my first gyno appointment to see how our baby was doing. I didn't want to wake up but my appointment was at eight thirty, so we had to. I stretched and made a noise which he thought was 'adorable'. Early morning noises were not cute.

"Baby," He whispered gently, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Mmm..." I mumbled, scooting deeper into him.

"It's time to get up," He continued softly.

"Nooooo," I whined, hiding under the blankets.

He pulled the blankets off of me; making me giggle, "Get your sexy ass up so we can see our baby for the first time!" He shouted playfully.

I rolled out of bed; running away from him and down the hall. He chased after me, his footsteps heavy as was his breathing as he called out, "I'm gonna get you, Bella!"

I squealed in return as he caught me and twirled me around before keeping me in his arms as he kissed me dangerously.

"I love you," He told me.

Tears pricked my eyes, "I love you," I whispered, touching my fingers to his lips.

"You know I'll always be here for you no matter what, right?" He asked, his eyes glued to mine.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want? A blowjob?" I teased playfully; giggling when he bit my lip and moaned when he started to suck. I waited until he pulled away, "I know you are, Edward; I'm always here for you no matter what, unless you cheat on me because then I'll kill you," I said seriously with a bitch brow and everything. My hormones were making me into a crazy lady. Seriously.

He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to smile, "Baby, if I ever cheated on you, I'd let you kill me," He returned.

I snorted and shook my head, "Okay, baby daddy, I guess we gotta go get ready, so...shower with me?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask," He replied as he carried me off toward the shower.

A half hour later, we were out the door and in the car on our way to the doctors office.

Dr. Goldsmith came highly recommended. She was known for her privacy and I did want to keep our stuff private. I needed to be able to trust Dr. Goldsmith. When we entered the reception area, there wasn't many people waiting. Not that I thought there would be, it was eight thirty in the morning after all.

"Good morning," I greeted the receptionist, a young pretty blonde with the name tag of Kate.

"Good morning," She said, much too peppy for this early in the morning.

"Umm...I'm Sophie Messina and I have an appointment with Dr. Goldsmith for eight thirty," I told her and checked my watch.

We were ten minutes early just like they told us to be.

"Okay, great! I'm just going to need you to fill out these new patient forms and a nurse will call you back shortly!" She beamed and handed me a clipboard.

I took it, almost roughly, and went back to sit next to Anthony. I sighed and began filling out the usual stuff. Name, address, phone number, social security number, insurance information, physicians name, last menstrual cycle, medications I was currently taking, etc. It didn't take me long to fill it out, though I had to ask Anthony twice what our address was. He calmly repeated it, four times.

"I'm sorry, babe, I promise I'll memorize it," I hissed at him as I got up to give back the clipboard to Miss Way-too-peppy-for-this-early-in-the-morning.

"Thank you, Mrs. Messina! Nurse Heidi should be calling you back in a minute!" She assured me.

I nodded at her and returned to my seat next to Anthony but he wasn't having it and made me sit on his lap, which I wasn't complaining about. Finally, after another five minutes, Nurse Heidi called my name. I stood; pulling him with me as I walked toward the tall, caramel colored nurse in pink scrubs.

"How are you today?" She asked me but was looking at Anthony.

I scowled, "I'd be better if you looked at me when you're talking and not the father of my child," I sneered.

Anthony laughed and tried to cover it with a cough. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Idiot. Everyone was an idiot, these nurses, Anthony, everyone.

"I apologize, can you step up on the scale for me so I can get your weight?" She asked, too sweetly.

I huffed but slipped off my flip flops and stepped onto the scale. She moved the thing that I had no idea how to read and told me my weight was 136.

I grimaced, "What? Why am I that heavy? Ugh! What the hell?" I growled.

Anthony looked uncomfortable as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "Baby, you're pregnant, of course you're going to gain a little weight," He tried to comfort me.

I scowled, "Not this early in the pregnancy," I snapped.

He released me and held up his hands in defeat, "Well excuuuuuuuse me," He drew out.

I broke down and started laughing. Only Anthony could make me laugh like this. He smiled and pulled me toward to kiss me; probably making Nurse Bitch-Face uncomfortable. Good.

"I need to get your height now, Mrs. Messina," She said shifting on her pink Nikes.

"Okay," I agreed and stood up against the wall so she could slid that medal thing down to my head.

"You're 5'4," She told me.

Like I didn't already know that.

I moved toward Anthony again as she pulled out a cup and handed it to me; telling me she needed a urine sample. I made Anthony go into the bathroom with me, which Nurse Wears-too-much-pink thought was inappropriate. I giggled as I stuck the cup under me and released my bladder. I made sure to stop before overflowing the cup and peeing on my hand. I wiped and stood; flushing the toilet and wiping the urine that got on the cup off.

"I didn't pee on my hand," I told him, snickering.

He rolled his eyes at me, "That's great, baby," He said as we made our way out of the bathroom.

"You're in room two, Mrs. Messina," She told me and we followed her to it.

She got my blood pressure, telling me it was 130/98, and everything else before telling me the doctor would be in shortly.

"Finally!" I exhaled loudly; giving Anthony a look.

He widened his eyes, "What did I do?" He asked, looking offended.

"Nothing...yet, just that nurse was a total bimbo, she's lucky I'm pregnant or I'd mess her up," I said nonchalantly.

He grinned at me, "I'm glad I met you, Bella, life would be colorless and plain without you in it," He told me.

My heart thudded loudly in my ears and I bit my lip, smiling, "You say the sweetest things, Edward, and all I want to do is fuck you now," I said keeping his gaze, my libido going crazy.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's good because all I want to do is fuck you," He said gruffly as he leaned toward me.

"Oh yeah?" I cocked my head, eyes still locked on each other.

He kept moving toward me until his face was inches from mine, "Yeah," He whispered until our lips were finally touching.

I gasped at the tingling sensation that shot through me and wrapped my arms around his neck; scooting closer so our chests were pressed together. I ran my hands through his hair and tugged; making him groan into my mouth. My stomach growled; making him chuckle into my mouth. I smiled against his lips. There was a knock on the door, making us apart slowly.

"Mrs. Messina?" An older, fiery redhead asked.

I smiled, happy by her warmth, "Yes, please, Sophie, thanks, and this is my _husband_ Anthony Messina," I told her.

She shook both of our hands, "Please, call me Victoria, I like to have a somewhat friendship with my clients so they're comfortable with me, now," She checked my files, "Congratulations is in order," She said smiling at us.

"Thank you," I whispered; Anthony squeezed my hand in his.

"Let's see how far along you are, if you're still very early we'll have to an internal ultrasound," She said and motioned for me to lay back.

I swung my legs around and laid back; telling Anthony to come over. He did as he was told and saddled up next to me.

"Lift your shirt up to your ribs, please, and pull your pants down just below your pubic bone," She instructed me.

I yanked my shirt up; showing off my pale skin and tattoos. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, tugging them and my panties down. Thank God I had just shaved!

"Thank you," She said gently and squeezed some green gel onto my skin before smearing it with the ultrasound wand. She studied the screen.

For whatever reason, I blushed. Everyone was silent, not even breathing as we listened to the sound of fast beating heartbeat fill the room.

"Hear that?" She asked, "That's your baby's heartbeat."

I squeezed Edward's hand tightly, staring at the screen, "Is...he okay? I mean, why is it beating so fast?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled reassuringly at me, "Babies heartbeats always beat on the faster side, honey, they're smaller and have to beat faster, it's perfectly normal," She told me and studied the screen again, moving the wand around and frowning in concentration, "Hmmm," She hummed.

"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with him?" I asked, my heart taking up speed.

Anthony touched my face, "Shh, baby, it's okay," He murmured soothingly.

"Nothing's wrong, Sophie, there's just...there's two heartbeats," She told us.

"Two? Oh God! Our baby has two heartbeats? Can you fix it?" Anthony asked, his eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes, "Anthony, keep up! She's saying I'm pregnant with twins! God, I didn't know you had super sperm!" I exclaimed.

"Twins? As in two babies?" He whispered.

I sighed heavily, "No, as in, one baby and a hamster, yes, two babies," I replied.

"Wow, that's...wow, two babies, well, that's good, I guess, now they have someone to play with and we won't feel bad leaving them alone since they have each other," Anthony was talking to himself.

Victoria and I stared at him, amused.

"Honey!" I interrupted, "Can we finish the ultrasound now, baby?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes.

He laughed, tears filling his eyes too, "Of course," He agreed.

The rest of the ultrasound went great. Victoria told me that I was three months along, I had conceived on December first and my due date would be around August twenty-fourth. Anthony's birthday was in June, so it would be amazing to have the babies in August. I was considered 'high risk' since I was pregnant with twins and was under a lot of 'stress'. I would have ultrasound appointments weekly to monitor my pregnancy.

The next thing Anthony did was send our ultrasound picture of our twins to his parents with a message attached:

Mom & Dad,

Meet your grandkids.

X,

Edward and Bella.

.

.

.

Inveigle

.

.

.

_I was fifteen again and in my living room with Grey._

_"What's going to happen?" I whispered to myself; to him and to God._

_"You and I are going to get to know each other better after we get your father out of the way," He said; glancing my way._

_Panic bubbled up my throat, "What? What do you mean get him out of the way?" I sobbed._

_"Isabella, our weekend is about you; not your father," He said slowly as if I was stupid._

_"Don't kill him! Please! You can put him in the basement or something! Just, please, don't kill my daddy!" I pleaded, the tears flowing like a river._

_"Everything's going to be okay, now, I want you to watch me," He commanded._

_My eyes followed his hands as he pulled a very large knife from a bag. He held it in his left hand and pressed it to Charlie's throat. "NO!" As soon as the word left my mouth, his hand moved and blood spurted out. It covered me and I started screaming; praying that someone would hear me. Before I knew what was happening, my stomach was unloading itself on the carpet in front of me._

_He started to laugh, "Don't worry, Isabella, I think everyone has that reaction the first time they see someone die!" He told me, amused._

_"You're sick! You fucking sick bastard! Oh my God! Daddy! My dad! You killed my dad!" I choked on my own vomit._

_Blood was everywhere- soaking the recliner, the tan carpet and me. My clothes were drenched in my fathers blood. I closed my eyes; begging myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare but I didn't and when I reopened my eyes, my dad was still dead in his favorite recliner._

_"I know you're upset, Isabella, but there's really no need for name calling," He scolded me._

_I stared at him, "If you're going to kill me then do it," I said emotionless._

_He frowned, "I'm not going to kill you, baby, I'm going to play with you."_

My eyes popped open; the dream always cutting off there.

I must have jerked because the next thing I knew I was on the floor; sobbing.

Anthony rolled off the bed and onto the floor beside me, "Baby? What's the matter? What's wrong? Is it the babies? Please, tell me what's going on," He begged.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, it's nothing, please, just let me..." I tried to crawl away but he stopped me.

"Talk to me, Bella, please, tell me what's wrong; let me help you!" He pleaded as he held me in his arms.

I sobbed on his bare hot shoulder, "I had a bad dream," I choked out.

"I'm here now, baby; I won't let anything happen to you ever again, please believe me...trust me," He whispered; kissing my temple and moving down my wet cheek.

I held onto him desperately as he rocked me until I stopped crying then my lips were on his and I was kissing him roughly, dangerously. We attacked each other; tearing at clothes and nails tearing at skin.

"Shit," I pulled away, gasping, "Edward, please, make the pain go away," I begged him as I rocked against him.

We didn't move off the floor. I got his boxers off and he ripped my panties until we were both panting and naked. I stayed on his lap; his strong thighs underneath me as I brought him deep inside of me.

"Shit," He exhaled and ran his fingers up and down my spine; causing me to shiver.

"Don't ever leave me, Edward," I choked out as I felt everything around me.

"Never, my love, never, God, I could never leave you," He shuddered when I squeezed my muscles.

"Promise me, promise you'll never leave," I exhaled out a sob.

He moved with me. Our bodies wrapped around one another, sweaty and gasping for air, as we clung.

"I promise," He said firmly as we moved in sync with each others bodies.

When I pulled, he pushed. When I jerked up, he deepened it in the most amazing way. It was like our bodies were meant to be. We were meant to be.

"Oh God! Oh God! I love you! I love you! Please, please, Edwarrrrrd!" I raised my arms up, my head thrown back with my eyes closed as I screamed out my pleasure...my pain...my everything for him. All for him.

He held onto me, his hips moving erratically as he found his moment of ecstasy. His lips attacked my neck; leaving marks that I knew made him happy to see. I wanted them there, they belonged there. I needed them there.

"Mark me, baby, fuck, make me yours!" I told him as I held the back of his head to my throat.

He moaned against my skin; making me tingle all over. We were still moving; still going. Unable to stop for anything. Nothing could stop us. When were in our eliminate. We were amazing when we were like this. This was our love. This was us. Edward and Bella; nothing could pull us apart.

"Fuck! Be-lla! Let me..." He mumbled incoherently as his hips shot up and he professed his love for me as he came; falling apart around me, in me, all over me.

I held him as we stayed, breathing hard, on the floor for a minute longer.

"Jesus," He finally sighed, "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I smiled, happy, "Oh, yes, baby, that was just what I needed," I purred and kissed his shoulder.

He smirked, "You'll be the death of me, Bella, you know that?" He teased as he pressed a hand to his racing heart.

"Why, old man? Can't keep up?" I teased him right back.

He shoved me down playfully and started tickling my sides until I was squirming and the laughter was leaving me in loud bursts of air.

"Okay!" I screeched, "Okay!"

He had me pinned down; refusing to stop tickling me, "Okay what?" He said, his dangerous fingers still attacking my sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I wailed with laughter.

"Sorry for what?" He demanded. He was relentless!

"I'm sorry for calling you an old man and telling you you couldn't keep up! You can! You are a sex God! I love it when you make love to me!" I shouted, howling.

He stopped tickling me and leaned down to kiss me, "That last part was a nice touch," He whispered.

I stared at him, "I'm serious." And I was.


End file.
